


You're A Tug On My Heart (But I Don't Want A Soulmate)

by bunbunjjg, loppu



Series: Tug On My Heartstrings [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn, lots of homosexuality, lots of side ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunjjg/pseuds/bunbunjjg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loppu/pseuds/loppu
Summary: Yerim studies architecture, Hyejoo studies biomedicine.Every time they see each other, they switch souls when they wake up the next day.They didn't realize that the hardest part of this would be dealing with each others' majors.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Im Yeojin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Tug On My Heartstrings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816531
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> okay so some explanations about the story, so in this universe, being able to meet your soulmate is super rare. so most couples aren't actually soulmates which makes soulmate couples very rare. but when u do meet ur soulmate u just kinda know, like when u make eye contact for the first time, it just clicks.

This is how love stories go.  
Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. They fall in love. The end.

  
Well...most love stories. Not this one though, this one goes like this:  
Girl meets girl. They switch lives. They’re stressed as fuck.

* * *

**14 April 2020 **

When the first rays of sunlight seep through the blinds and the birds can be heard chirping, that’s when Yerim wakes up. A smile on her face and a happy feeling in her chest. _‘I’m gonna meet them today, I just know it.’_ She sits up quickly, giggling as she does.

As she gets out of bed, she can’t stop smiling. There was absolutely nothing that could bring down her mood. She’s excited so she’s quick to get ready, going through her morning routine happily. She hums as she gets dressed, her outfit consisting of her favorite purple hoodie and a pair of black ripped jeans, her purple hair in a simple half-ponytail.

Yerim comes out of her bedroom to the dining room, a skip in her step as she hums a chirpy tune. “Good morning!” she yells in excitement, startling her two roommates.

“Oh...morning Yerim, you want some breakfast?” Yerim quickly nods at Jungeun’s offer, grabbing a bowl of rice and taking a seat at the table. Jinsol greets her with a small smile, her cheeks stuffed with rice.

“You seem excited today. More so than usual.” Jinsol comments with a small chuckle.

“Yeah, what’s with you? Your first class is Arch. History and everyone _knows_ how much Ms. Goo bores the hell out of you.” Jungeun says as she joins the two at the dining table, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

Yerim was all but a big grinning pile of sunshine. “Oh, well, I just have this feeling, you know. That I’m gonna meet _them_ today, I just know it.” She tells the couple.

“Them?” Jinsol questions, as she takes a bite of the rolled omelet.

“My soulmate, unnie!” Yerim answers, her smile growing bigger. The soulmates nod knowingly, Jinsol letting out a small chuckle. They should have known better. There was nothing that the youngest could ever be more excited about.

“Well, let’s just remember not to be too disappointed if it doesn’t happen, okay?” Jungeun tells Yerim, her voice soft and full of endearment as she watches the purple-haired girl stuff her cheeks with food.

Yerim nods at Jungeun as she checks the time. She lets out a small gasp, “My class starts in half an hour, I should get going now. Bye guys!” Yerim runs off after that.

《《《《 》》》》

Hyejoo wakes up to the sound of her alarm blaring. She groans as she tries to hit the snooze button, snuggling back into her pillows when she succeeds in doing so. But then her roommate starts pounding at her door, effectively waking her up. She quickly grabs her phone and checks the time. It’s 5 minutes past 8 o’clock, which means she’s already 5 minutes late to her lab class.

“Fuck! Chaewon-unnie’s gonna murder me for this.” She gets out of bed in a hurry. She panics as she tries to get ready as fast she can, she checks the time again. ‘08:10’ the clock reads. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! I only have 5 more minutes to get to class.”

She forgoes a shower, haphazardly putting on a pair of jeans and an oversized band t-shirt. She shoves her books hurriedly into her backpack and runs out of her room. She grabs the piece of toast from her roommate’s hand as she runs out the door and Yeojin’s good morning is left ignored.

“She really needs to stop hitting that snooze button all the time...oh well, at least I have an excuse to text Chaewon-unnie.” Yeojin giggles at the prospect of texting her crush, a fond smile on her face.

Hyejoo is halfway to the lab when she realizes, “I forgot my lab coat!” She’s about to turn back to her dorm when her phone pings, a notification from her lab partner. ‘Your lab coat is with me. Mr. Kwon isn’t here yet. Hurry to class before I murder you.’ The text reads.

Hyejoo resumes her running and gets to the lab in record time, quickly slipping in and finding her seat next to Chaewon. “Here.” her lab partner shoves the white lab coat into her hands. “And stop sleeping in. Please. You’re lucky Yeojin is such a sweet girl, if not I would have asked her to pour water to wake you up.”

Hyejoo glances at Chaewon in confusion, “Yeojin? Sweet? Pfft, yeah right. That girl was brought up in the streets of Daegu and it _shows_.”

“Whatever. Just don’t be late next time, okay?” Chaewon scolds the raven-haired girl. Hyejoo rolls her eyes in response, “Yes, mom.”

The two turn their attention to their lab instructor as he enters the lab. And so class begins.

《《《《 》》》》

Yerim’s phone starts to ring as she walks out of the classroom, the caller ID reads ‘Yoongi-sunbae’ and she answers the call with an enthusiastic “Hi!”

“Hey, Yerim-ah, are you done with your classes today? Jiminie and I wanna invite you out for lunch.”

“I just finished Arch. History but I still have English later. It doesn’t start until 3 P.M. though! So I think I can join you two for lunch.” Yerim says into the phone as she starts walking out of the campus building.

“Great, we’re at Jin-hyung’s cafe right now. We just got here, so take your time.”

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes! I’ll see you soon, sunbae.” She hangs up after Yoongi says bye (she hears Yoongi’s boyfriend quickly adding an excited ‘bye’ in the back as well) and starts walking to the cafe, humming and skipping the whole way.

She arrives at the cafe in 4 minutes, standing in front of the entrance as she stares up at the sign, ‘Bean There, Done That’ was the cafe’s name, something that never failed to make her smile. She’s giggling as she pushes open the door, immediately searching for her seniors. She finds them easily as Jimin excitedly waves his arms from where he and Yoongi are seated in a secluded corner of the cafe, ‘their table’as Yerim dubbed it.

As she approaches the table he sees Yoongi trying to get his boyfriend to stop, clearly embarrassed at the scene he’s making and she starts giggling even more. “Hi sunbaes! Thanks for inviting me to lunch.” She greets the couple whilst bowing her head respectfully, abruptly stopping their little squabble.

She takes a seat across from them and offers a small smile. The two can only return her smile sheepishly, their cheeks tinted pink. Yerim stifles a small laugh before skimming through the menu. Eventually, she just decides on her usual order of cinnamon rolls and a vanilla latte. Maybe she should buy some extra cinnamon rolls for Jungeun and Jinsol.

“Do you know what you want to eat yet, Yerim-ah?” Jimin asks her softly and she responds with a nod before telling him what she wants. He makes note of their orders before going up to the cashier, leaving Yerim and Yoongi alone.

“Sunbae, why did you suddenly invite me out for lunch?”

“Can’t I just invite you for lunch without there having to be some ulterior motive?” Yerim gives the older a pointed stare and he sighs in defeat. “Okay...so I need your help.” Yerim urges him to continue. “I’m planning on proposing to Jimin soon. And I need you to tell the others so you can all help me. I would’ve texted you all this but Jimin and I let each other look through the other’s phones and that would have ruined the surprise.”

Yerim squeals, “You’re gonna propose?!” Yoongi quickly shushes her.

“Just tell the whole world why don’t you?” Yoongi scolds lightly. “But yes, I am. So I need you to tell the others, okay? Can you do that, Yerim-ah?” The girl nods excitedly in response.

“What are you two talking about?” Jimin says, returning to his seat and surprising the two.

“Oh! Jiminie, Yerim here was just telling me about her studio assignment. She needs some advice.” Yoongi tells his boyfriend, then he turns to face Yerim. “Now, remember, you should buy the materials for your model as soon as possible. Telling you from experience, you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Despite Yoongi’s lie being well...a lie, Yerim actually hadn’t bought the materials. She really should get them soon. “Okay, sunbae, I will.”

Jimin seems to believe Yoongi’s words and turns to Yerim, “So, have you met them ?”

Yerim knows he’s talking about her soulmate so she shakes her head, “No, still haven’t. But I have a really good feeling I’ll meet them today! Maybe when I go to the art store later.”

“Well, I hope you meet your soulmate soon, Yerim-ah.” Jimin’s voice is sweet as he says this. But then again, Jimin is always sweet.

It’s still a wonder to some as to how someone as soft as Jimin could possibly be soulmates with someone like Yoongi. But it always made sense to Yerim. Jimin was the one who brought out the best in Yoongi, who always made Yoongi want to be better. And Yoongi was the one who made Jimin see the best in himself, was always the one to take care of Jimin when he got too caught up in his insecurities. The two were perfect for each other. She couldn’t wait for them to get married.

“I hope so too, sunbae.”

《《《《 》》》》

“Ugh, why is Mr. Kwon so boring? Look, even Kimbap is getting sleepy.” Hyejoo points to the zebrafish in the tank on their lab table as she whispers to her lab partner.

“Ugh, I know. Doesn’t he get tired of being the most boring man on the planet?”

“Hyejoo, Chaewon, that’s not polite.” The lab partners gasp in shock and turn in their seats. Only to face their TA, Jo Haseul, who gives them a pointed look.

Their other TA, Vivi, is suddenly standing next to Haseul, “It’s not like they’re wrong. Mr. Kwon puts sleeping pills to shame.”

Haseul glances over to her girlfriend, “Don’t encourage them.” She turns back to the two and lets out a small gasp. “Look, Kimbap’s reacting to the nicotine.”

The other three immediately turn to look at the fish, noticing the change in its behavior as it seems more relaxed. “He’s so laid-back, he wouldn’t even realize if we took him out of the water at this point.” Vivi comments softly.

“He’s gonna become a nicotine addict at this rate.” Hyejoo adds as Chaewon suddenly panics. Hyejoo stares in confusion at her lab partner’s behavior before realizing they need to record Kimbap's movements for their lab report.

“You two really need to start paying attention instead of gossiping all the time.” Vivi lets out a chuckle at her two juniors, amused at their panicked state.

“Good luck you two, Mr. Kwon wants those reports perfect.” Haseul leaves after that comment, Vivi following suit, leaving the juniors in their own mess.

《《《《 》》》》

“I should get going now, my class starts soon.” Yerim quickly takes out her wallet. “How much do I need to pay, sunbae?”

Yoongi gently pushes her hand away, “No need, it's sunbae’s treat, okay?” The older man’s voice is gentle as he says this. Jimin’s head resting against his soulmate’s shoulder, a fond smile on his face.

“Plus, Jin-hyung will definitely give us a discount. So, no worries.” Jimin ends his statement with a giggle.

Yerim lets out a small laugh, “Okay, sunbae. I’ll take my leave now. Bye!” She gets up from her seat and waves at the two.

Yerim is nothing if not an early bird, so she always gets to class at least 10 minutes early. She bows politely at her lecturer in greeting before taking a seat at the front row of the classroom.

She takes out her phone as she waits for the class to begin and sends a text to her roommates regarding Yoongi’s plans to propose. The two’s replies are filled with excitement and enthusiasm.

“I really hope I meet my soulmate soon.” Yerim can't help but say to herself.

She thinks of her roommates, Jungeun and Jinsol. She thinks of how the two soulmates first met. Yerim remembers it like it was yesterday, sometimes she tells them it’s thanks to her that they found each other. It was quite a funny little story, she always laughs at the memory of that party. She hopes the way she meets her soulmate will be memorable too.

Then she thinks of Yoongi and Jimin, and how they first met. She thinks of how lucky they are to have found each other so early in life. They’ve been together practically their whole lives and she’s always so endeared of how fond the two are of each other. She wants to experience a love like that too.

“Ah, when will I find you?”

“Find who?”

Yerim lets out a surprised gasp and turns to look at the culprit. It’s her English TA, Kim Namjoon, a 3rd Year Architecture major. One of her seniors and a good friend.

“Just...my soulmate, sunbae.” Yerim sighs and looks down. Namjoon takes the seat next to her and in a soft voice, tells her, “You’ll meet them, Yerim-ah. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, may not even be in this lifetime. But you’ll find your soulmate someday. I’m sure of it.”

Yerim lets out a soft laugh, “Well, I was kinda hoping I’d meet them in this lifetime at least. I was actually hoping that I’d meet them today.”

Namjoon chuckles, “Don’t lose hope then, Yerim-ah.”

《《《《 》》》》

“Okay. That concludes today’s class. The lab reports are due at the end of the week. Have a nice day, everyone.” Mr. Kwon ends the class with a slight bow and the class answers back with words of thanks before scurrying to leave.

“Ah, finally. I thought I was gonna die in that lab.” Chaewon says, stretching her torso as the pair leave the lab. They’re in the middle of shrugging off their lab coats when their seniors pass them.

“Ah, Vivi-unnie, Haseul-unnie, do you wanna join us for lunch?” Chaewon asks the couple.

“Oh, we still have another class. Maybe some other time, Chaewon-ah. Bye.” Haseul takes Vivi's hand in her own and they start walking to their next class. “Bye, guys!” Vivi waves as follows her girlfriend.

“They make such a cute couple, don’t they?” Chaewon glances over to her friend as they walk towards the elevator, “Don’t you want something like that, Hyejoo?”

“I don’t have time for relationships.” Hyejoo answers shortly, playing with the silver bracelet around her wrist as she walks into the elevator when the doors open.

“The universe will find its way, you know. You might even meet your soulmate!” Chaewon chirps happily, “Ah, I wish Yeojin and I were soulmates.”

“You don’t need a soulmate to be happy. Vivi-unnie and Haseul-unnie aren’t soulmates and they’re happily in love.” Hyejoo leans her head back against the wall of the elevator, closing her eyes and continues to fiddle with her bracelet. “And you know how I feel about soulmates.” 

“I know, I know. I just don’t get why you don't like soulmates!” The elevator dings, announcing their arrival. The two walk out of the elevator as Chaewon continues, whispering. “And you know about Vivi-unnie. About her soulmate. She deserves to be happy after what happened.”

And Hyejoo gets it. She remembers the story exactly how Vivi told them. Every detail. But what she remembered the most was seeing Vivi cry for the very first time.

Vivi had met her soulmate back in Hong Kong and they were happily engaged. But the universe works in mysterious ways. Eventually, Vivi moved to Seoul after what had happened. She was too depressed to stay in her hometown, too depressed to stay where the memories of her dead lover were the strongest.

“I just don’t want you to be lonely, Hyejoo-yah. Once Yeojin and I get together, I might not be able to spend as much time with you.” Chaewon tells her friend, her voice soft and her eyes kind.

Hyejoo smiles, “You mean IF you and Yeojin get together.”

Chaewon smacks Hyejoo’s arm as they take a seat at the cafeteria, Hyejoo laughing in response.

《《《《 》》》》

The class ends at about 5:30 P.M. and Yerim asks the TA as they walk out of the classroom together, “Namjoon-sunbae, we’re still gonna make our studio assignments together right?”

“Yeah, just let me get Hobi first, okay? We’ll meet you back at your dorm.”

“Okay! Oh, and don't forget to tell him about Yoongi's plan.” Yerim receives a nod in response and then Namjoon walks off.

Yerim walks back to her dorm and notices that neither of her roommates is there. When she walks into the kitchen, she finds a small note that reads: ‘Yerim-ah, I won’t be back till tomorrow morning cause I’m working on a group project and I’m staying at my friend’s place. Jungeun also won’t be back till tomorrow, she’s got that seminar event about bridge construction or something. See you tomorrow! Love, Jinsol-unnie♡’

Yerim sighs after she reads the note and throws it away when she hears a knock on the door. She goes to open it and welcomes her seniors, Namjoon and Hoseok. They’re carrying their laptops and a bunch of snacks as well as materials to make the 3D models.

“Namjoon-sunbae, Hoseok-sunbae, come in. You guys set up your stuff, I’ll take care of the snacks.” Yerim says to them as she takes the bags of snacks to the kitchen.

She comes back with the snacks now in bowls and places them on the coffee table where the boys have set up. Then she goes to her room to get changed into comfier clothes and to grab her sketchbook and art tools. Once she comes back out, the boys have already started snacking and Hoseok's phone is already playing music.

“Let’s get started then.”

《《《《 》》》》

They’re only halfway into lunch when the previously noisy cafeteria is suddenly filled with only whispers.

“Hyejoo-yah! Chaewon-ah!”

The two turn their heads towards the source of the sound. They see them, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk. Two of the most popular, if not the most popular boys, on campus.

Kim Taehyung, 3rd Year BioTech major who is also president of the student council, lead actor in the theatre club, star musician of the music club, beloved artist of the art club and all-around friendly, kind, extroverted guy who can make friends with just about anyone.

Jeon Jeongguk, 3rd Year FoodTech major, also the all-time taekwondo star, favorite vocalist of the choir club, president of the photography and film club, and the cute, shy, buff guy who everyone adores.

The two are known to be absolute heartthrobs. Almost everyone on campus has a crush on or the other (and even both sometimes).

But Hyejoo and Chaewon knew better. They knew the two were actually crushing on each other.

“Hey, you two. What’s up?” Hyejoo greets the two boys after they take a seat across from them. Chaewon offers them a nod in greeting, her cheeks stuffed with food.

“Nothing much.” Taehyung answers. “Hey, uhm, are you guys hanging out with Hyunjin and Heejin later?”

“Uh, yeah, we’re gonna head to our usual cafe after campus. Why?” Chaewon replies.

“Nothing, just make sure Hyunjin gets home before curfew. I don't want her out too late. You girls too.”

Jeongguk butts in, “If you four are hanging out later and Chuu, Sooyoung, Haseul and Vivi have their double date-” Jeongguk turns to Tae, “-can I come over to your place tonight then? I wanna play video games.”

“You know you’re always welcome, why do you always ask?” Taehyung offers a fond smile, brushing back some of Jeongguk’s hair from his eyes and the latter blushes in response. The two girls gag at the scene.

Hyejoo clears her throat to break the moment, the two boys immediately lean away from each other. “So, anyway, where’s Chuu-unnie and Sooyoung-unnie?”

“Probably making out in the bathroom. Why?” Jeongguk answers.

“We’re supposed to practice our dance routine this week. I just wanted to ask when we can confirm the day so I can reserve a practice room at the dance studio.” Chaewon explains. They have a small showcase coming up and she wanted to practice as much as possible with as little distractions as possible.

“There they are!” They all turn to look at the entrance of the cafeteria and they see Chuu and Sooyoung coming over to their table.

Chuu aka Kim Jiwoo aka campus sweetheart and her girlfriend, Ha Sooyoung aka campus girl heartthrob.

The two were looking slightly disheveled and everyone in the cafeteria began to whisper. The two had been dating for a while and it was a shock to most people when they started as most didn’t even know they were gay (it was very obvious).

“Hi everyone!” Chuu greets in her usual cheerful tone and Sooyoung offers a small wave in hello as they take a seat.

“Where have you guys been?” Taehyung teases.

“Just, you know, the bathroom.” Sooyoung says, scratching her neck nervously. Chuu looks down and rubs her own neck subconsciously.

“O-kaaaaay. Let’s move on from that. When can we practice this week? I need to reserve a practice room.” Chaewon finally decides to intervene.

“How about tomorrow? At 5 P.M.?” Hyejoo, Chaewon, and Chuu all nod at Sooyoung’s suggestion.

“Okay then let’s eat now.” The group happily agree as they begin to munch on their food and gossip about their classes for the rest of lunch.

Lunch ends and the two boys prepare to leave, “Tae and I are gonna head off to class now. Oh, Chaewon, by the way, Heejin said the fridge at your dorm needs to be stocked up. So make sure to head to the store later. ”

“And make sure Hyunjin gets home before curfew, okay?” Taehyung reminds them strictly.

The two boys leave, waving goodbye after the girls nod. Chuu and Sooyoung also get up, “We have to go home and get ready for our double date with Vivi and Haseul. Bye you two, have fun!” The couple waves goodbye and walks away too.

“Come on, Heejin just texted me and they’re already at the cafe. We should get going.” Chaewon tells her friend, getting out of her seat. “She also asked what you wanted to order.”

“Uh, just an iced caramel macchiato and a brownie.” Chaewon quickly texts her roommate their orders as the two start walking to the cafe. ‘Bean There, Done That’ was the cafe’s name, a little cheesy if you ask Hyejoo but still cute. The cafe wasn’t that far from campus, about a 10-minute walk, the food and drinks were delicious and it was reasonably priced, easily making it their favorite hangout spot (and it was owned by Chuu’s older brother so it was easy to get discounts).

They get there quickly and once they enter, they immediately find Heejin and Hyunjin at their usual table. A table located on the mezzanine floor of the cafe. Drinks and food are already on the table when they take their seats.

“Hi guys!”

《《《《 》》》》

It’s closing in on 10 P.M. and Yerim is running. Running down a flight of stairs, on her way back to her dorm, carrying too much beermat paper and balsa wood in her arms cause she would not be caught dead using plastic (she honestly should have just used the plastic bag). She grumbles to herself, mad that she wasted so much time.

“Ugh! Why didn’t you listen to Yoongi earlier! Now you’re not gonna be able to finish your model and he’s gonna lecture you on how kids your age should be better at time management and how you need to listen to your elders more! UGH!”

And that’s when she sees her. The most beautiful girl in the world.

‘That’s pretty gay.’ Seokjin would say like he wasn’t gay himself.

But Yerim couldn’t help herself. She was gorgeous, raven hair long and smooth, her skin practically flawless, her all-black outfit highlighting her pale skin. And her face, by God, her face. The universe took its sweet time making that face, making sure every star in the galaxy could fit in her eyes, to make sure that it would be perfect.

And when they lock eyes, Yerim feels a tug on her heart. Her palms begin to sweat and her heartbeat quickens. It feels like everything she ever wanted and hoped for.

And then she knew. Knew that that was the girl she had been searching for her entire life. The girl she’s dreamt of meeting every single night. Right there in front of her.

Her soulmate.

《《《《 》》》》

“And then I said, ‘No! Me gay!’ and you know what he said? ‘Me gay too?’ and that’s basically how Jeongguk and I came out to each other.” Heejin told the girls as they walked out of the coffee shop, chuckling at the memory of her and her brother’s conversation. Hyejoo laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes, Chaewon was doing a tremendously bad job at holding back her giggles and Hyunjin was wheezing so hard, Heejin had to make sure she didn’t fall (and maybe it was an excuse to hold her crush too but no one needed to know that).

“So...where are you guys headed after this? Chae and I are gonna head to the store for a bit, gotta stock up our fridge.” Heejin asks.

“I’m gonna head back home.” Hyunjin quickly answers.

“Of course, we wouldn’t want Tae to think that his precious baby sister has gone partying or-or gotten kidnapped.” Hyejoo cuts in, mocking her friend’s older brother.

“Shut up, you know he just worries.” Heejin tries to shut Hyejoo up, quick to defend her crush’s brother (and her future brother-in-law, she hopes). “How ‘bout you Hye? Where are you going after this?”

“I need to head back to the lab for a bit. Got some samples I need to check up-” Hyejoo is cut off by Hyunjin’s phone ringing.

“I’m so sorry guys, it’s Tae, I really need to head back. Bye!” And with that Hyunjin runs off.

“Heejin and I are gonna go too, the store’s closing soon. See you tomorrow, Hye?” Hyejoo nods and the pair walk off, leaving Hyejoo with herself.

Hyejoo watches them walk away before she puts in her headphones, choosing some random song as she starts walking towards a flight of stairs. She’s absentmindedly scrolling through her phone as she walks up the steps when she hears footsteps.

She looks up and sees a girl her age running down the steps. A pretty girl with dyed purple hair and pretty, soft skin. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, strands of purple falling over her face. She’s not wearing much, just a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. She also seems to be carrying far too much stuff that she’s able to.

Hyejoo contemplates approaching the girl to ask her if she needs any help. But when their eyes meet, she freezes. She feels a tug on her heart. She’s suddenly filled with the urge to run away and so she does.

Because right there in front of her, was the girl she had dreaded of meeting her entire life. The girl she had hoped and wished that she would never meet. The girl she never ever wanted to see.

Her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have finally decided to write again and I'm back with a hyerim au !!  
> this is loosely based on Kimi No Na Wa and inspired from my college life. my soulmate gave me this idea hehe and I liked it so much I had to write it !! so I hope u guys like it too!!
> 
> and it's been a while since i last wrote anything so im a lil rusty :( but i rlly hope u guys like it :D
> 
> (((a lot of the architecture talk is based off myself cause i study architecture and the biomed knowledge comes from my soulmate WHO'S THE CO-CREATOR ^-^)))
> 
> [bunbun's twitter !!](https://twitter.com/bunbunjjg?s=09)  
> [loppu's twitter !!](https://twitter.com/lopxavd?s=09)  
> 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh chapter two !! we dive a little deeper into their lives through the switch
> 
> i hope u guys will enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it !
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments  
> ^-^

* * *

**14 April 2020**

“Wait! Come back! Please!”

The night sky blanketed them in darkness, the moonlight as their only source of light. It was surprisingly quiet that night, the only sound audible was their footsteps running against the ground and Yerim’s desperate pleas.

She couldn’t understand why her soulmate ran away from her, is she not happy that they found each other?

The girl in question was running as quick as her legs would take her, determined to get away from her soulmate. She sees an alley and ducks into it, realizing too late that it was a dead end.

Yerim corners her in the alley and in the last attempt to escape, the girl tries to get past her but fails quickly when Yerim grabs her wrist, effectively stopping her.

“What do you want?!” The girl barks out, trying to free herself from Yerim’s grip.

“I wanna know why you ran away from me! I’m your soulmate!” Yerim answers, simply wanting an explanation.

“I don’t want a soulmate!” Her soulmate yells to her face, shocking her and her grip loosens.

“Wha-” Before she can finish, the girl yanks free from her grip and flees, leaving Yerim in the alley alone with nothing but her thoughts.

“She doesn’t want a soulmate…?” Yerim looks down, feeling discouraged when she suddenly spots something shiny on the ground. A bracelet made of silver, a gorgeous white gem on the chain adorning the moon-shaped charm. The chain had been broken through, possibly when her soulmate ran away.

 _‘Maybe I can fix it for her. So I can see her again.’_ Yerim smiles at the thought of meeting her soulmate again.

This wasn’t quite the first meeting she had hoped for, but it was certainly unforgettable. And she was right, she did meet her soulmate today.

She gasps suddenly and quickly checks her phone for the time. 11:09 P.M. She still had to make her model for class tomorrow. She panics as she realizes that she had dropped all of her things earlier when she had gone off to run after her soulmate.

She groans and runs back to where she had dropped her stuff, sighing in relief when she finds them. She makes quick work of picking them all up and goes back to her dorm. She hums a happy little tune as she skips back, her whole body thrumming with excitement to tell Namjoon and Hoseok about what had happened.

“Namjoon-sunbae! Hobi-sunbae! I met her! I met my soulmate!” Is the first thing Yerim says as she bursts through the door.

She is met with silence and that’s when she notices that her two seniors have fallen asleep. Namjoon’s head is resting on his folded arms on the coffee table and Hoseok is sprawled like a starfish on the floor. Yerim giggles at the sight before excitedly jumping onto Hoseok’s sleeping body.

“I met my soulmate!” Yerim yells, pounding her fists on Hoseok’s chest. Then she moves to Namjoon and begins shaking his sleeping figure, “Wake up!”

Her seniors wake up drowsily, confused as to what happened. Yerim squeals, “I met her! My soulmate! I! Met! My! SOULMATE!”

The two boys are suddenly wide awake and begin cheering, happy for the purple-haired girl. They enthusiastically ask her to relay the night’s events as they go back to working on their assignment.

They work and talk and laugh all the way to the early morning, Yerim’s smiles never once fading. Not even when she falls asleep.

《《《《 》》》》

Hyejoo kept running and she didn’t stop running until she was sure that she was as far away as physically possible from that girl. She finds herself in another alley, safely tucked away from the world, but more importantly away from her soulmate.

She leans against the wall of the alley and sighs tiredly. She feels her eyes getting damp but it still took her a few moments to finally realize she was crying. She lets out a sob and asks herself, “Why? Why did I have to meet you? I never wanted to meet you.”

She reaches down to fiddle with her bracelet and her heart drops when she doesn’t feel it, “What? Where? No! I must have dropped it when I was running.”

She panics and takes out her phone, quickly checking the time and turning on her phone’s flashlight. She searches the alley for the bracelet, groaning when she finds nothing.

She leaves the alley and re-traces her steps, keeping her eyes peeled for the piece of jewelry. She finds herself back at the alley where the purple-haired girl cornered her. She suddenly remembers feeling the chain of her bracelet slip off her wrist here but was too determined to escape to think of it. She searches for it frantically and finds nothing to her disappointment. She feels herself beginning to break down.

She cries the entire walk back to her dorm, ignoring the confused stares from strangers and heads straight for her dorm.

“Hyejoo-unnie, you’re back! How were the...Hyejoo-unnie, are you...crying?” Hyejoo ignores Yeojin, rather she chooses to head straight for the bathroom. She splashes her face with cold water and tries to stop herself from crying even more.

She forgets about the samples that she had previously wanted to check up on in the lab, too consumed with the thoughts of her misfortune. She leaves the bathroom, eyes red from crying and goes to her bedroom, and makes quick work of changing into sleepwear before walking to her bed. She thinks back to the night's events and everything that led up to that moment as she lays in her bed.

Maybe if she had left the cafe a little earlier or maybe if she had gone with Chaewon and Heejin to the store or maybe if she had just done something differently, she could have avoided meeting her soulmate.

She feels tears building up in the corners eyes and a sob in the back of her throat. She does her best to hold back her sobs, not wanting Yeojin to worry and start asking questions. Because if Yeojin is worried, she’ll tell Chaewon and then Chaewon will be worried. And if Chaewon is worried, she’ll tell Heejin and Hyunjin and they’ll get worried. And if Heejin and Hyunjin are worried, they’ll tell Jeongguk and Taehyung and then they’ll get worried. And then they’ll tell Chuu and Yves and then everyone’s gonna find out she met her goddamn soulmate. And then they’ll encourage her to pursue her soulmate and she doesn’t fucking want that. That is the last thing she could possibly want.

“We were never supposed to meet each other.”

《《《《 》》》》

**15 April 2020**

When Hyejoo wakes up, her back hurts and she’s met with the sight of a small piece of construction. Like a toy almost but much more detailed and complex. She looks around and doesn’t recognize her surroundings. She rubs her eyes and sees that she doesn’t seem to be in her bedroom either. When she looks down, she realizes she’s not wearing her clothes from last night and that she’s on a couch. That would explain why her back hurts.

She’s shocked out of her thoughts when she hears a man talk to her, “Rise and shine! Do you want some coffee?” The man smiles at her, his smile resembling a heart. And that ticks off Hyejoo’s fight or flight instinct.

“Who the fuck are you?! Get away from me!” Hyejoo is only slightly confused at why her voice sounds different, too distracted by the fact there are two men that she doesn’t know and that she woke up on a couch in a living room that she has never seen.

The smile on the man’s face morphs into confusion and he backs away. “Yerim, calm down. Why are you panicking?” Another man says to her, approaching her slowly.

Hyejoo barks back, “Who the fuck is Yerim?! And I told you to stay away from me!” The two men stare at each other, confusion written on their features.

“Uhm, you’re Yerim…?” The smaller man tells her, “Do you wanna go rinse your face first? I think you might be a little tired from staying up last night…”

Hyejoo calms down a little, still alert but can recognize that the two men don’t oppose any kind of threat, “O...kay...where’s the bathroom?”

The men are still confused but tell her anyway, pointing at a door behind her, “It’s over there…” Hyejoo nods in response and walks carefully to the bathroom, her eyes never leaving the two strange men.

She finally reaches the door and opens it quickly, entering and shutting the door just as fast. She presses her back against the door and leans her head against it, letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Okay...so I’m in a strange place, there are two strange men outside, I’m wearing clothes that aren’t mine and my voice also sounds strange.” she sighs. “This is obviously just a really weird dream.” She pushes herself off the door and walks to the sink, turning the faucet on and splashing her face with cold water. She glances at the mirror.

And screams when the reflection in the mirror isn’t her own. But instead of a familiar purple-haired girl who she did not want to see ever again.

She runs out of the bathroom, almost slipping in her haste. The two strange men are seated on the couch and stare at her in confusion.

“Uhm, Yerim, are you feeling any better?” The smaller man asks her, kindness evident in his voice.

“Uh, yeah. You guys were right, I was just feeling a little...restless. Y'know, pulling an all-nighter and all.”

The taller man chuckles, “Well, that’s on you for making such a complicated facade for your design.”

‘What the fuck is a facade?’ Hyejoo wonders as she quickly glances at the statue(?) she woke up in front of and turns back to the two men.

“Yeah, that’s on me. But you know me, always coming up with those fancy-schmancy facades.” She lets out a nervous laugh, having no idea what she was even saying. “Hey, uh, can I borrow one of your phones? I need to make a phone call.”

“Oh, sure. Here, use mine,” The taller man says as he unlocks his phone, “Is something wrong with your phone?”

Hyejoo takes the phone from the man’s outstretched hand, “I, uh, ran out of data, yeah. Yup. Ran out of data.”

“O...kay…” The two men only stare in confusion as she brings the phone into the bathroom and locks the door.

Hyejoo only remembers one phone number and that’s the one she calls.

《《《《 》》》》

Yerim wakes up, a smile on her face. She stretches her arms as she sits up on the bed and checks the time. 06:30 A.M.

“I wonder if Jungeun-unnie and Jinsol-unnie are back.”

And suddenly, she’s hit with confusion.

“Why does my voice sound weird…?” Her voice sounds different. It sounds lower and breathier.

“Wait. I fell asleep on the couch last night.” She looks at her surroundings. “Hold on, this isn’t my bedroom.”

She looks around and a picture frame on the desk catches her eye. She gets up and walks to it, picking it up to examine, it’s a picture of four girls. None of which she has ever met. But she gasps when she sees a familiar face, “This is my soulmate!”

And when she looks up and faces the mirror, the same face is staring back in the reflection.

“W-what? I-I’m...my _soulmate_ …?”

Her confusion is disturbed by the sound of a phone ringing. She rushes to the bedside table and unplugs the charger, “H-hello?” She still hasn’t gotten used to hearing her (her soulmate’s?) voice.

 _“Who the fuck are you and why the fuck do you have my phone?”_ Yerim leans back in shock and lets out a silent gasp, cause that’s _her_ voice but that’s not how she talks. She checks caller ID and it’s just a phone number but Yerim recognizes it as Namjoon's.

“I-I don’t know...well, why do _you_ have _my_ phone?” Yerim decides to talk back, not being able to think straight.

_“W-what? I did-didn’t, what. Ugh, just answer my questions!”_

“I’m Choi Yerim and I don't know why I have your phone. I just woke up in some bedroom and it was on the bedside table.”

_“Bedroom? Describe the room to me. Quickly.”_

“Uhm, well, it looks like a typical college dorm room, approximately 3 by 4 meters. Single twin-sized bed in the corner of the room. 3 meters in height, more or less. The wardrobe is located-”

_“Describe the room’s decorations or the bed covers! Not the damn layout! What are you? A design student?!”_

“I am actually. 2nd-year Architecture student. And the bed covers are plain white...Oh! There’s also a cute little wolf plushie.” Yerim lets out a giggle at how cute the doll is. “And there’s a moon-shaped night light on the bedside table. Very minimalistic bedroom overall. But it’s cozy.”

_“Oh, uh, thanks…? I think that’s my dorm room you’re in right now. And I think I might be in your dorm. Well, your bathroom. Your dorm bathroom.” The girl on the phone lets out a small, nervous laugh._

“Not the best place to be.” Yerim jokes but coughs nervously when she is not met with laughter. “So, uh, you never gave me your name.”

_“Oh, I'm Son Hyejoo. 2nd-year BioMedicine Student.”_

“Hyejoo...” _That's her soulmate’s name._ “Oh! Uhm, are you- Are you using Namjoon-sunbae’s phone?”

_“Who’s Namjoon?”_

“Oh. Right. You don't know Namjoon. Okay, that’s gonna be a problem. Uhm, okay.” Yerim lets out a sigh. “I’m gonna give you my phone passcode and then you can text this phone so we can talk.”

 _“Okay. And maybe after classes, we can meet up? So we can discuss this."_ Her soulmate suggests.

“Sure, just text me the details later. And text me your phone passcode. Mine is 940918. My parents’ wedding anniversary.” Yerim giggles as she answers.

 _“Okay-”_ Suddenly, there’s banging coming from the phone and a man’s voice can be faintly heard, Yerim recognizes it as Namjoon's. _“Yerim! You’re gonna be late for your studio! Hurry up!”_

Yerim panics, realizing that her grades are at risk, “Oh my God, I have a design presentation today!”

_“What.”_

“Hurry and get ready! I already have my clothes hanging behind my door in my room, put them on while I text you on what to do.”

Yerim senses that Hyejoo is about to ask something so she quickly answers. “My room is the door with the cute bat stickers.” After that, she ends the call.

《《《《 》》》》

Hyejoo reads the texts that Yerim sends her after she gets ready. She’s wearing Yerim’s clothes, a casual but stylish checkered suit jacket paired with a skirt of the same pattern, and a white turtleneck underneath. A big contrast to Hyejoo’s usual all-black style but she wears it anyway.

**_Yerim_ **

_hyejoo-ssi, have u finished getting ready?_

_it’s almost 8_

_YOU CANNOT BE LATE._

**_Hyejoo_ **

_idek where the classroom is…_

**_Yerim_ **

_crap._

**_Hyejoo_ **

_where is ur class_

**_Yerim_ **

_okay the building isn’t far from my dorm_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_WHERE IS IT MF?_

_*yerim-ssi_

**_Yerim_ **

_it’s right across my dorm building, it should say Studio Building_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_okay i found it, now what?_

**_Yerim_ **

_okay, now go to the 2nd floor_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_where’s the elevator?_

_i am NOT taking the stairs_

**_Yerim_ **

_walk straight down, there should be the lift lobby on your left_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_aight, 2nd floor, here we go_

_the elevators are hella spacious_

**_Yerim_ **

_once u get off, take a right turn when u reach the hallway_

_AND PLEASE STOP COMMENTING HYEJOO-SSI_

_MY GRADES ARE AT STAKE_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_I TURNED LEFT_

**_Yerim_ **

_THEN JUST TURN AROUND???_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_kay, im back at the elevator_

_turn right?_

**_Yerim_ **

_yes._

_head straight till u reach the end of the hall_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_...i hate this..._

**_Yerim_ **

_go left, my class is in Drawing Studio 3_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_im almost there_

**_Yerim_ **

_did u remember to bring my 3d model and panels?_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_what model_

**_Yerim_ **

_THE MODEL_

_MY MODEL_

_THE ONE THING MY GRADES DEPEND ON_

_THE THING I SPENT ALL NIGHT MAKING_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_THE FANCY ASS STATUE???_

**_Yerim_ **

_FANCY STATUE?_

_YEAH OKAY SURE THE FANCY STATUE_

_DO U HAVE IT?_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_IM A BIOMEDICAL STUDENT IDK WHAT UR TALKING ABOUT_

**_Yerim_ **

_BUT DO U HAVE IT?_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_uM?_

_NO?_

**_Yerim_ **

_i’m gonna cry_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_U WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING THAT CRAP AROUND CAMPUS???_

**_Yerim_ **

_YES???_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_well_

_fuck_

**_Yerim_ **

_GO GET IT JESUS CHRIST_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_...fine._

**_Yerim_ **

_wait, when does ur class start???_

_and what class is it???_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_im about to go fckin turbo on this shit holup_

_IOM RURNNNING BACK TO TEHD ORM IL ET YOU KNWOIS LATERM_

_EVRUYEONES STARIMNGN_

**_Yerim_ **

_JUST SHUT UP AND RUN_

And Hyejoo was running, running much faster than she ever has in her own body. She runs back to Yerim’s dorm and quickly grabs the 3D model, ignoring the two girls’, who she can only assume to be Yerim’s roommates, questioning stares and runs out the door.

She sprints across the campus grounds until she reaches the classroom, barging through the door and receiving many stares from the class. The lecturer, a middle-aged woman, asks her, “Care to explain as to why you’re late, Yerim?”

“I, uh, well, I-” Hyejoo stumbles over her words, not sure what to say. She’s confused by the lecturer and as to what that says about Yerim. Is Yerim someone who often comes late or is she someone who comes early all the time?

“Nevermind. I think I know.” The lecturer cuts her off and points at the table next to her, “Put your model here and take a seat.” Hyejoo nods and does as told, taking a seat next to a pretty brunette.

The brunette suddenly grabs her arm and shows a worried look, “Yerim-ah, I think this might be the first time you’ve ever come late. Did something happen?”

Hyejoo smiles sheepishly and shakes her head, “Ah, it’s nothing. I just woke up feeling a little...funny today.”

The girl nods understandingly and a large grin appears, “I heard you met your soulmate last night. Tell me _all_ about it.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Wow, you really are weird today. Why won’t you tell Miyeonie what’s really going on?” The girl, Miyeon, pouts and attempts puppy dog eyes on her, “I thought you loved me.”

Hyejoo is about to answer when the lecturer starts talking to the class, “Okay, so for today’s presentations, we’re going in order of your student ID. Which means, our first presenter today is Choi-” Hyejoo feels her palms getting sweaty. “-Beomgyu.” A sigh of relief.

“Okay, we’re gonna wait for the rest of the evaluators to arrive. So for now, everyone please leave the classroom and wait for your turn.” At that, the entire class begins to leave the classroom and Hyejoo takes her (Yerim’s) phone.

**_Hyejoo_ **

_hey , yerim-ssi_

_the lecturer said that the presentation is in order of your student id number_

_so when are you gonna present?_

**_Yerim_ **

_hi, hyejoo-ssi_

_8th if im not wrong_

_but if any of my classmates decided to skip then myb sooner_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_okay_

_now what the fuck am i gonna say_

**_Yerim_ **

_i’ll call u and explain my design_

_okay but srsly, when is ur class?_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_i dont have any classes today_

_but i do need you to check on my samples at the lab_

_which i couldve done myself last night, if i hadnt bumped into you_

_to think that i could just be asleep rn_

**_Yerim_ **

_…_

_let’s just talk about that later when we meet up_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_...fine._

_when does this class end?_

**_Yerim_ **

_6pm_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_6PM?????_

_ARE U FUCKIN KIDDING ME_

**_Yerim_ **

_i wish i was_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_no no_

_nope_

_There is NO way im staying in this body for that long_

**_Yerim_ **

_we dont even know how long this switch will last_

_AND THIS CLASS IS WORTH 6 CREDITS_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_i dont fuckin care_

_i just want my body back_

**_Yerim_ **

_it’s not like im enjoying this either_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_i wish i never met you_

**_Yerim_ **

_look, let’s just stop fighting okay_

_we’ll talk about this LATER_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_...fine._

**_Yerim_ **

_now call me so i can explain my design to u_

《《《《 》》》》

“Okay, so the project we’re doing is just a simple building facade design. The building we’re working on is a campus and the approach I decided to take focuses on Vernacular Design.” Yerim explains to Hyejoo, hoping she’ll understand. “So I wanna use modern materials in my design which focuses on certain aspects of traditional Korean buildings, you get me?”

_“...Yes.”_

“Okay! So the materials I’m using are perforated steel and bamboo. I chose perforated steel because of its structural strength and bamboo because it’s a locally-sourced material, easy to grow and sustainable. Now, you’re probably wondering how I got the idea of making the holes in the steel, right? So-” As Yerim continues to explain her design, the girl on the other side of the call is growing increasingly more confused.

Once Yerim finishes explaining, she asks Hyejoo, who is still very much confused about the design, about the samples she has to check for her, “Hyejoo-ssi, could you tell me where I need to go ‘cause I have no idea where anything is. And what exactly am I checking?”

_“It’s for my Microbiology class, they’re bacteria. Just look for the petri dishes in the incubator. I labeled them and wrote my name. I’ll text you the directions to the lab after this.”_

After she hangs up, Yerim’s (Hyejoo’s?) stomach begins to growl and she realizes how hungry she is. She leaves the room and quickly finds the kitchen, expecting to find food but instead finding a girl sitting on the dining table, eating a bowl of cereal. The girl stares in confusion and Yerim can only stare back, equally confused.

“Can I help you?” Yerim finally asks.

“Hyejoo-unnie, are you sick?”

“Uh, no…?” Yerim mumbles as she opens the refrigerator door, looking for breakfast.

“Why are you up so early? You don’t have any classes today! You don’t even wake up early when you do have classes!”

Yerim fumbles for a response, “Uh, just felt like waking up early today, is all.” She only finds an apple and decides that’ll be enough. “And I need to check on some samples, I forgot last night.”

“O...kay. Well, I’m gonna go, I’m hanging out with Chaewon-unnie. Just the two of us.” The girl, who can only assume is Hyejoo’s roommate, tells her excitedly whilst putting her empty bowl in the sink.

“Oh! That’s great. Good luck, bub!” Yerim cheers, always excited for love.

“Huh? Oh, uh, thank you, unnie. I hope it goes well.”

“I hope so too. Tell me all about it after, okay?” The girl seems surprised but nods either way before she leaves the room, waving goodbye.

Yerim smiles and checks the phone when she hears a notification. Hyejoo had texted her the directions to the lab, Yerim texts back with a quick ‘okay’ and returns to Hyejoo’s room to get ready. 

She takes a quick shower and brushes her teeth, before rushing to the wardrobe to pick out her clothes. When she opens it, there’s an unsurprising lack of color. Mostly black clothes. Some white shirts here and there. Blue jeans somewhere in there.

She picks out a random band shirt and some jeans, opting for something simple as she’ll mostly be at the dorm today. She remembers seeing a lab coat hanging behind the door earlier and decides that she’ll probably need it.

After she gets ready, she sends a quick text to Hyejoo, telling her that she’s heading to the lab and ‘Good luck on my presentation!’. She puts in her (Hyejoo’s) headphones and scrolls through Hyejoo’s playlist before she selects Red Velvet’s ‘Psycho’, humming the tune as she follows her soulmate’s directions to the microbiology lab.

She marches her way to the lab and puts on the lab coat when she finally finds the room. Hyejoo had told her that she kept the samples in an incubator, which would look sort of like an oven to those who aren’t familiar.

Yerim searches the lab carefully for anything that would resemble an oven and her eyes quickly land on, what is hopefully, the incubator. She trots to it and peeks through the glass, looking at the petri dishes, which to Yerim look like small glass plates. She finds the ones with Hyejoo’s name written on the cover.

Yerim remembers that Hyejoo had told her to “make sure you tie your hair, wash your hands, and wear gloves before you handle the samples” so Yerim makes sure to do that too before she carefully takes the samples out of the incubator and places them on a nearby table. It’s only when she reads the other words on the cover that she realizes she had no idea how to check these samples and that she couldn’t ask Hyejoo either. Yerim can only stare in confusion at the samples as she stands in the middle of the empty lab.

“What does this mean? What is this? E.coli? Huh? EHEC O157...H7? What? 2020/04/09? Oh, that’s a date. I got that. But...what am I supposed to do?”

Unbeknownst to her, her soulmate is also being faced with a situation she can’t quite comprehend.

《《《《 》》》》

_‘How on Earth did I get myself into this?’_ Is currently the only thought in Hyejoo’s mind. The thought is bouncing around, similar to the DVD logo bouncing off the sides of the TV. She hopes once the thought hits the corner of her brain, she’ll finally be able to do this.

This being giving a presentation about a design she did not make in a subject she has never learned in a major that could not be farther away from what she actually does. Unfortunately, not a power in the universe could help her as she stands in front of the evaluators, the poster panels taped to the board behind her and the 3D model placed on the table in front of her. She couldn’t even remember what Yerim had explained to her earlier, though it wasn’t like she understood anything Yerim had said either.

She glances back and forth between the poster panels and the 3D model, hoping that maybe she’ll magically be able to deliver a perfect presentation. She lets out a sigh, straightens her posture, and clears her throat, ready to start.

“Uh…building…?”

 _‘What. The. Fuck. Why did I say that.’_ Hyejoo panics internally, trying to remember what sins she may have committed in her life to end up here. She’s also thinking of how much plane tickets to Iceland cost because there is no way she is staying in Korea after this.

She tenses up as the evaluators stare in confusion, though one of them looks amused. Hyejoo has delivered so many flawless presentations before, so how did every piece of knowledge that she has ever gained from her entire life just disappear. Literally no thoughts, head empty. Instead of a brain, there’s the void.

And at that point, Hyejoo just shuts down. She takes a deep breath and lets out a silent prayer to the universe. Her brain switches into autopilot, she’s not even thinking anymore. Her mouth is saying words and she has no idea where she’s going with them, she’s just hoping she’ll get somewhere.

_‘I’m sorry, Yerim-ssi.’_

《《《《 》》》》

Yerim is currently sitting in the lab alone, head in her hands as she stares at the samples in resentment. She suddenly hears the door open and looks over to see a beautiful girl with short, brown hair. She seemed older than Yerim herself despite having a very youthful face. Yerim supposes it’s the way she seems to carry herself, confident and experienced.

_‘All the girls here are so pretty…’_

“Hyejoo-yah! What are you doing in the lab at-” she checks her watch “nine in the morning? You’re usually still asleep at this time.”

“Ah! Ah. Uh, oh, uhm. I’m just...checking some samples, unnie. I forgot to last night.” Yerim answers nervously, an awkward laugh slipping out at the end of the sentence.

“Oh, I see. Well, good luck then!” The girl is about to leave and Yerim panics.

“Wait, unnie! Could you, could you help me check them?” Yerim can only hope she doesn’t seem suspicious.

“Huh? Really? Usually, you prefer to work alone.” Yerim panics even more, the girl is now being suspicious of her.

“I just. Just feel a little...lightheaded today, unnie. I don’t wanna mess up anything, you know?” Yerim offers a small smile, hoping that maybe she’ll be persuaded to help.

The girl’s gaze grows even more suspicious and Yerim grows more worried.

“Sure.”

“Thank you, unnie!”

The older girl immediately goes to grab a spare lab coat from a closet outside the lab and returns to help Yerim. They go through the process fairly smoothly, the girl helping her the entire time, even adding fun facts about bacteria every once in a while. She helps Yerim with using the microscope as Yerim types notes on the phone about changes in the bacterial colonies.

Yerim won’t lie and say she isn’t fascinated by what she’s learning, she thinks she might even be a little inspired. She wishes she had her sketchbook with her so she could sketch the bacteria, it could be an interesting concept for a project. Once they finish, the girl leaves Yerim to tidy up and offers a small wave as goodbye, Yerim bows her head politely in thanks.

After tidying up, Yerim quietly leaves the lab, head in the clouds. She’s broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a notification from the phone. She didn’t even realize she had been zoning out. She sees that it’s a text from Hyejoo and goes to answer it.

**_Hyejoo_ **

_Yerim-ssi_

_i just finished your presentation_

_ngl i think i fucked up_

_very badly_

_i’m sorry_

**_Yerim_ **

_oh…_

_that’s okay, hyejoo-ssi_

_i’m sure u did ur best_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_i’m still really sorry_

_and i wanted to ask if we could meet up later at this cafe_

_it’s called bean there, done that_

_idk if u know it but it’s near my campus_

**_Yerim_ **

_OH_

_yeah i know that place_

_it’s my favorite cafe and it’s rlly near my campus too_

_hyejoo-ssi, do u think our campuses might be near each other???_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_it’s a possibility_

_so what time can we meet?_

**_Yerim_ **

_Im fine whenever_

_u said u didnt have any classes today so im free all day today_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_ah about that…_

_i have a dance practice with some of my friends later today_

_at 5pm_

**_Yerim_ **

_oh…_

_well, i think thats gonna be a problem, hyejoo-ssi_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_yeah i thought so too_

_just text them, say that you’re sick_

**_Yerim_ **

_idk who ‘them’ is…_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_ah, right, i forgot_

_just look for chaewon in my contacts, text her_

**_Yerim_ **

_okay_

_let’s meet up later at 6.30?_

_since our campuses are close to the cafe_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_okay_

_i’ll see u later i guess_

**_Yerim_ **

_yeah, later_

_bye_

Yerim walks back to the dorm in silence, her happy mood dampened by the fact that she might not get the score she had been hoping for on her presentation. She realizes something when she walks through the door, that almost none of the students that she had walked by said anything to her. Well, said anything to Hyejoo. Was her soulmate a loner? Or maybe she’s being bullied? Or worse, she is a bully?

Yerim gasps at the thought, she couldn’t even imagine being with someone like that. But, the older girl from the lab was so nice to her earlier. And she seemed to know Hyejoo quite well, so she can only assume that they were close. And Hyejoo’s roommate was such a sweet girl, so she probably wouldn’t want to be friends with a bully. And Hyejoo had also said that she was supposed to have dance practice with some friends, so Yerim can’t imagine that Hyejoo is an awful person.

Maybe her soulmate’s just a bit of a lone wolf.

At the thought of dance practice, Yerim remembers that she has to text someone named Chaewon about not being able to attend. She unlocks Hyejoo’s phone as she sits on the couch and searches for the name ‘Chaewon’. Once she finds it, she recognizes the name as the one that Hyejoo’s roommate had mentioned earlier. The one who she was going to hang out with, just the two of them. She clicks the contact to send a quick text to the girl. As she looks at the girl’s contact picture (which is just a Kirby meme), she realizes she has no idea how old this girl is. Does she greet her with honorifics? Or can she be a bit informal? She decides that being casual is the safest way to go. Hyejoo seems like a very casual texter, kind of nonchalant and blunt.

**_Yerim_ **

_chaewon-ah_

_how’s your date going?_

**_Chaewon_ **

_yah_

_how disrespectful_

_call me unnie, u menace_

**_Yerim_ **

_okay but how is your date going?_

**_Chaewon_ **

_it’s going well_

_yeojin is literally the cutest_

_im surprised u asked_

_you’re not usually invested in ppl’s love lives_

**_Yerim_ **

_yeah_

_i’m just asking so u dont get mad at me_

**_Chaewon_ **

_get mad at u???_

_why?_

_DID U DO SMTH ILLEGAL_

**_Yerim_ **

_NO_

_i just cant come to practice today_

_im not feeling too good_

**_Chaewon_ **

_oh_

_well that's fine, just rest a bit_

_yeojin did mention that u were acting weird this morning_

_haseul-unnie also said that she saw u in the lab at 9am???_

**_Yerim_ **

_haha yeah, feeling off today_

_again im sorry i cant come to practice_

_can u tell the others for me?_

**_Chaewon_ **

_ofc_

_i’ll text chuu-unnie and sooyoung-unnie rn_

_get well soon, hyejoo-yah_

**_Yerim_ **

_thanks_

_have fun on your date!_

After Yerim sends the text (which left Chaewon very confused), she contemplates whether or not she should just rest. It’s only 10 A.M. and she doesn’t have to do anything until later when she needs to meet up with Hyejoo. And this is probably her only chance ever to just relax and sleep for a whole day, something she hasn’t been able to do since she enrolled in Architecture.

Yerim smiles at the idea and decides to take full advantage of the situation, she skips to Hyejoo’s room to get changed into comfier clothes. Once she gets changed, she slips under the covers with a smile on her face. A few minutes later, she slips into a peaceful sleep.

《《《《 》》》》

6 P.M. arrives slowly but eventually the class ends. And Hyejoo is thankful. For some reason, they weren’t allowed to leave early despite already doing their own presentations. But she won’t question it, her brain too tired to think.

She trots back to the dorm. Thankful that she didn’t have to bring the 3D model and panels back as the evaluators asked for them to leave it for grading purposes. She’s tired, more tired than she’s ever been. What kind of class takes up the whole day. Geez.

She can’t wait to just sleep.

She finally arrives at the dorm after an agonizing walk. She pushes the handle down and it doesn’t seem that her head has processed that the door is unlocked. She simply enters the dorm and kicks the door closed. She also doesn’t notice that there are other people. Other people who are staring at her from the kitchen as she drags her feet to Yerim’s room.

Hyejoo flops onto the bed and she’s just about to fall asleep when the bedroom door opens. “Yerim-ah, come have dinner. And you need to shower.”

Hyejoo grunts in response, just wanting to sleep. But then her stomach growls and she realizes that she is indeed very hungry so begrudgingly, she gets up and sees the source of voice. A pretty girl, with long black hair and cute eyebrows.

“Come on now. Go shower and then join us for dinner.” _Us?_

Hyejoo grunts again and walks to the closet, picking some pyjamas. Which are all very bright in color, it almost looks like a unicorn ate cotton candy and vomited in there. (Hyejoo has always been one for exaggeration.) She settles for a soft white shirt and purple pyjama pants before she walks out of the room and to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she walks to the kitchen where the girl from earlier is already sitting. Next to her is another pretty girl, with light brown hair and full lips. The two of them don’t seem to notice her presence, too busy giggling and flirting with each other. Hyejoo scoffs at the sight and takes a seat at the table, snapping the couple out of their love bubble.

A bowl of rice is already set on the table, a pair of chopsticks resting on top of it. She grabs them and begins taking some sweet and sour chicken. She eats quietly which confuses the couple.

“Yerim? How’d your presentation go?” The brunette asks.

Hyejoo doesn’t say anything, just eats more rice. It takes her a few seconds to realize that currently _she_ is Yerim. “Not too good.”

“Oh...well, I’m sure you’ll do better next time.”

“Hmm.”

The two share confused looks between each other, then the black-haired girl talks, “Hoseok-sunbae and Namjoon-sunbae told us that you met your soulmate yesterday. Come on, tell us about her.” The couple lean closer, excited to hear about yesterday’s events.

And Hyejoo is already pretty fucking tired. Hearing about soulmates just pisses her off even more. So she gets up from her seat because she doesn’t want to start a fuss and tells them, “I’m not hungry anymore. I’m gonna go to bed.”

The couple seem concerned and Hyejoo notices that, but right now she couldn’t give less of a fuck. The brunette gets up from her seat and gently touches Hyejoo’s (Yerim’s) shoulder. With concern evident in her voice, she asks, “Yerim-ah...is something wrong? The sunbaes said that you were acting weird this morning too. If something happened with your _soulmate_ , you can tell us.”

There’s that word again. Soulmate. Now Hyejoo’s mad. And judging by the look on the couple’s faces, they’ve never seen _Yerim_ mad.

“Would you just leave me alone?! I’m fuckin’ tired right now. I just need to sleep, okay? Now leave me the fuck alone.” She pushes the girl’s hand away and stomps back to Yerim’s room, slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

The two girls are stunned silent, having never seen the youngest act that way.

“I didn’t even think Yerim knew the word ‘fuck’.”

《《《《 》》》》

When Yerim wakes up, it’s around 6 P.M. and she feels the most refreshed she ever has in a while. She sits up and stretches, checking the phone for the time after. She gets out of bed to take a quick shower and gets ready to meet Hyejoo. She decides to just use the clothes she had worn earlier to the lab, minus the lab coat of course. Once she’s ready, she leaves the room and bumps into Hyejoo’s roommate again. _Yeojin._

“Yeojin-ah, how was your date?”

Yeojin seems surprised. Like she wasn’t expecting Hyejoo to ask that. And Yerim starts to think that maybe _Hyejoo_ wouldn’t have asked that. But this is Yerim. In Hyejoo’s body. And everyone sees her as Hyejoo. Not Yerim.

Now is probably not the best time for an existential crisis.

“My date went really well, Hyejoo-unnie. We went bowling and then to this really pretty rose garden and then we ate at this outdoor cafe. And Chaewon-unnie got me this!” She lifts up her right arm to show off her wrist, but more importantly the pretty bracelet adorning it. A simple silver band with a pretty orange flower-shaped gem decorating it.

“I’m really happy for you two.” Yerim answers with a smile, sincere and genuine.

Yeojin smiles back before a concerned look appears on her face. “Oh, unnie…are you going somewhere? Chaewon-unnie said you weren’t feeling well though.”

“Uh, I already rested earlier. I feel better now and I need to go meet someone. It’s really important.” Yerim explains, hoping that Yeojin will believe her so that she can go. Though by the look on Yeojin’s face, Yerim seriously doubts it.

“Okay.”

Yerim lets out a sigh of relief, internally. “Okay, I’ll get going now. Bye Yeojin.” Yerim waves goodbye and leaves.

She walks to the cafe, looking for directions with the phone. She gets there at around 6.20 P.M. She’s excited to talk to her soulmate again, maybe this time they’ll finally have a proper conversation. Well, as proper as a conversation between two people who have switched bodies can get.

She pushes the door open and walks to the counter, deciding that she wants to order first. She sees Seokjin behind the counter and smiles, greeting the man with an enthusiastic smile. “Hi, Seokjin-sunbae! Can I get a cappuccino?”

“Sure, Hyejoo-yah. Who are you here with?” Seokjin asks, his usual kind smile on his handsome face. Yerim is surprised, she didn’t know that Seokjin knew Hyejoo. She wonders why they’ve never met prior to this if they had a mutual friend and frequented the same cafe, not to mention their campuses were probably near each other.

“I’m meeting someone. She should be here soon.”

Seokjin nods, “Go sit first, I’ll bring it to your table later.”

She sits down at a table for two near the window and Seokjin brings out her cup of coffee a few minutes later. She checks the time, 6.28 P.M., and looks around hoping to see Hyejoo. Or well, herself.

She doesn’t see her and slumps down a bit. “It’s okay, it’s not even 6.30 yet.”

But then it is 6.30 and she still doesn’t see her. She thinks that maybe the evaluators haven’t dismissed the class yet, they do that a lot.

But then it’s 7 P.M. and she still doesn’t see her. She thinks that she’s probably just showering first. Yerim decides to text her just to check.

**_Yerim_ **

_hyejoo-ssi_

_i’m already at the cafe_

_are u coming soon?_

8 P.M. and Yerim is still waiting. Her texts are left unanswered.

9 P.M. and she still waits. Her cup is empty, but the second cup next to it is still full.

10 P.M. and she still waits. There’s only her and Seokjin left at the cafe.

11 P.M. and Seokjin offers to let her sleep on the couch upstairs, the second floor where he lives. Yerim tells him that she’ll wait a little longer.

At midnight, Yerim finally accepts Seokjin’s offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so a very small disclaimer, the part with yerim's lecturer, pls dont think too much into her words!! thats just a small inside joke between me and loppu and we thought it'd be funny to put it in hehe
> 
> i hope u guys enjoyed this and pls anticipate the next chapter !!
> 
> twitters:  
> [bunbun !!](https://twitter.com/bunbunjjg?s=09)  
> [loppu !!](https://twitter.com/lopxavd?s=09)  
> 


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a lil different than the 2 before and i was rlly worried about writing this cause it's kind of new for me (also had a bit of writer's block in the process but loppu rlly helped out)
> 
> but i hope u guys will like it !!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated, happy reading ^-^

* * *

**16 April 2020**

Chaewon groans when she wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing and tries to shut it off at first, wanting to go back to sleep. Eventually, the call goes answered and Chaewon drifts back to sleep. And she almost fell back asleep if not for her phone ringing again. She groans and grabs her phone angrily. Not bothering to check the caller ID, she answers the call angrily.

“It’s three in the morning!” Her tone is laced with tiredness and anger, but she moves the phone away in surprise when she hears a sob from the other line. She checks the caller ID and gasps when she sees that it’s Yeojin.

Chaewon quickly puts the phone back to her ear. “Yeojin-ah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell. Why’d you call?”

 _“Chaewon-unnie!”_ Chaewon hears Yeojin sob a little and the older’s worry grows.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 _“It’s Hyejoo-unnie! She’s missing. She didn’t come home last night and she hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts. Is she with you by any chance?”_ Yeojin speaks hastily, panic evident in her voice.

Chaewon shakes her head before remembering that Yeojin can’t see her. “No, she’s not with me. I didn’t see her at all yesterday.”

_“Oh. Oh no. What if something happened to her, unnie?! What if she was kidnapped? Or-or- what if-”_

“Yeojin, calm down, okay? I’m sure she’s fine. I’m coming over to your dorm and we can go look for her.” Chaewon reassures the younger. _And herself._ Deep down, she couldn’t be more worried for her best friend. She hopes nothing terrible happened to her.

“Okay. Okay, unnie. Thank you. Please hurry.” Yeojin ends the call after that. Chaewon puts the phone down and sighs.

_“Hyejoo, please be safe.”_

《《《《 》》》》

Yeojin jumps at the sound of knocking on her door, she quickly gets up from the couch and runs to unlock it. Her heart fills with relief when she sees Chaewon and she embraces the older. The older girl reciprocates the hug, tucking Yeojin’s head into the crook of her neck.

Eventually, Yeojin lets go of the embrace, tears on her face. Chaewon strokes her hair with one hand, the other resting on the small of her back. In a soft voice, she asks, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

Yeojin wipes her tears with the back of her hands and smiles at the older. “Better. Especially now that you’re here.” Chaewon’s heart skips a beat.

The two stand there for a while, just holding each other. Yeojin breaks the silence, her face flushed and her voice timid, “I should probably let you in.” She lets out a nervous chuckle.

They walk into the living room, Chaewon shutting the door behind them and they take a seat on the couch. Chaewon takes the younger’s hands into her own, in an attempt to reassure the girl. “So, how long has Hyejoo been missing?” Chaewon asks the younger softly.

“I’m not sure. She left yesterday at around...six? She said she had to meet someone and then after that, she didn’t come home.” Yeojin explains to her, finally having calmed down.

Chaewon’s worry grows. “Did she text you or call you after she left?”

“No. No texts or anything. I was hoping you would know where she is.” Yeojin’s eyes are filled with worry.

“I tried calling her on my way here but it went straight to voicemail. She hasn't answered any of my texts either. The last time we texted was when she told me she was sick.” Chaewon tells the other girl softly, her hand still clutching the other’s tightly.

“Do you think something might have happened to her? I knew I shouldn’t have let her go out. Unnie, what if something happened to her and it’s all my fault? She’s all alone out there.” Yeojin fights back a sob and Chaewon’s heart clenches.

“Calm down, okay? Let’s not jump to conclusions. Hyejoo’s a tough girl, I’m sure she’s fine.” Chaewon cups Yeojin’s face with both hands so that the younger is facing her. “Why don’t we try looking for her around campus?”

Yeojin wipes her tears and smiles, nodding. Chaewon can’t help but give a fond smile in return and teasingly squishes the other girl’s cheeks, Yeojin giggling in response.

Chaewon’s heart races at the sound. She attempts to distract herself from her racing heart and asks, “Should we get Heejin to help?”

Yeojin nods and states, “Three heads are better than two.”

Chaewon nods and takes out her phone, quickly calling her roommate. The dial tone rings about three times before Heejin eventually picks up, her voice drowsy from sleep. _“Huh? Who is this?”_

“Heejin, it’s me, Chaewon. I’m at Yeojin’s dorm right now and we need your help. Can you come meet us at the front of the dorms?” Chaewon explains, only receiving a hum from the other line.

Chaewon hangs up and pockets her phone back in her hoodie. “Let’s go then.”

《《《《 》》》》

“Heejin-ah!” Heejin almost doesn’t hear the person calling her, but luckily she does so she turns sleepily to the source of the noise and rubs her eyes. Her sight finally focusing and she sees Chaewon and Yeojin walking towards her, hand in hand. _‘Maybe I should have asked Hyunjin to come...but she needs her sleep.’_

“Heejin-ah.” Chaewon says at the same time Yeojin says, “Heejin-unnie.”

“Hey guys…” Heejin greets the couple, yawning at the end of her sentence.

“Thanks for coming to help out, Heejin-unnie. I’m sorry we woke you up at this hour, we just really need your help with Hyejoo-unnie.”

“Hmm, what’s wrong with Hyejoo?” Heejin asks, her voice still sleepy.

The couple shares a glance before Chaewon turns her gaze back to Heejin, explaining, “She’s missing, Heejin-ah. She went out last night and she hasn’t come home. She’s not answering any of our calls or texts either.”

That wakes Heejin up. “ _What_. Is she okay? Did something happen to her?” She asks, panic in her voice as she worries for her friend.

“We don’t know yet and we don’t wanna jump to any conclusions.” Chaewon answers, not really knowing what to say.

Heejin sighs and looks at her friends. “Okay...what do you guys need?” Heejin asks, her tone serious and determined. She feels energized, but that could just be the worry kicking in.

“We thought that maybe she was somewhere around campus? And we were hoping you could help us look around, be an extra pair of eyes.” Yeojin asks, her eyes pleading.

“Of course. Let’s go.”

Ten minutes into the search, Heejin is slightly regretting not asking Hyunjin to join them. She glances in front of her and she’s met with the sight of Yeojin and Chaewon holding hands, Chaewon occasionally whispering in the younger’s ear. She rolls her eyes and then goes back to looking for Hyejoo.

She only looks back to the couple when they suddenly stop in their tracks. She sees Yeojin shiver a little and Chaewon is taking off her hoodie, leaving her in only her t-shirt. She hands the hoodie to Yeojin who takes it gingerly and takes a whiff of it right before she puts it on. After that, she smiles gratefully at Chaewon who’s already smiling fondly at the younger girl.

Heejin rolls her eyes and sighs. _‘Third-wheeling at three in the morning, whoo.’_

《《《《 》》》》

When Yerim wakes up, it doesn’t really occur to her exactly where she is. It’s only when she’s brushing her teeth and catches her reflection in the bathroom mirror that her brain finally processes what’s going on.

She’s back in _her_ own body. In _her_ own dorm. Brushing _her_ own teeth. With _her_ own cherry-patterned toothbrush.

She screams at this realization. In joy, of course. Though that’s not what her sleeping roommates think. The two older girls rush to find the source of the disturbance and are met with the sight of Yerim grinning from ear to ear.

When Yerim catches sight of the two, she immediately runs and jumps to embrace them in a big, warm hug. “Jinsol-unnie! Jungeun-unnie!”

The two are shocked, to say the least, definitely confused because just last night, it seemed like their Yerim was a completely different person and somehow she’s changed back to her usual bright and bubbly personality just overnight.

She finally lets them go (after a good two minutes) and lets out a gasp. “I have to go see Hyejoo!”

“Huh?” Is Jinsol’s only response, simultaneous with Jungeun’s “Who?”

“If I’m back here, then Hyejoo must be at Seokjin-sunbae’s!”

“Wha-” The two aren’t even able to state their confusion as Yerim rushes to back to her room. She comes back out with some of her clothes and a towel, quickly entering the bathroom, leaving her roommates even more confused than ever.

《《《《 》》》》

The first thing Hyejoo remembers when she wakes up is that she never went to meet Yerim yesterday. She guessed that she must have been so tired that it slipped her mind. The next thing she notices is that she’s sleeping on a couch (what is with her and waking up on couches). She also notices she’s not in Yerim’s dorm. Or her dorm. Instead, she’s somewhere that she has never been (that seems to be happening quite a lot) and that wherever she is, is definitely not a college dorm.

She looks around trying to see anything that might spark her memory and that’s when she sees a clock hanging on the wall. 08:30 A.M. And then she sees pictures on the walls. Pictures of three men, in various affectionate poses. She gets up, trying to get a better look. And once her vision finally clears, she recognizes one of the men to be Seokjin-sunbae.

_‘Does Seokjin-sunbae have two boyfriends?’_

She’s snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a door opening and suddenly she’s being tackled by something. Or someone?

She hears a soft giggle and concludes that it is indeed a someone and not a something. She attempts to shove the person off of her but with little success. Finally the culprit untangles her arms from her and leans back allowing Hyejoo to finally get a good look at their face and she recognizes them. How could she not? It was the face that she kept seeing in the mirror yesterday instead of her own. _Yerim. Her soulmate._

She feels anger and annoyance building up inside her, the urge to _hurt_ Yerim lingering subtly in the back of her mind. But one glance at Yerim’s smile and she knew she couldn’t hurt her. She didn’t want to harm the girl. She wanted to take care- No. _No._

Hyejoo scoffs and shoves her off. Dashing towards the front door and running away, not even bothering to put on her shoes first. The only goal in her mind is to get away from Yerim. _And her feelings._

Yerim is left on the floor of Seokjin’s loft, confused and hurt. After a minute, she finally decides to get up from the floor and run after Hyejoo. She grabs Hyejoo’s shoes before running out the door and down the stairs, almost bumping into Namjoon and Hoseok in her haste. Though it wasn’t like she had even noticed the two to begin with.

《《《《 》》》》

Namjoon and Hoseok stare at the door of the cafe in confused silence, Seokjin simply stares at the younger boys. “Was that Yerim?” Namjoon finally asks.

“And who was that girl she was chasing after?” Hoseok wonders, sharing a confused glance with Namjoon before they both turn to look at the older man.

“That was Hyejoo. She’s a college friend of my cousin, Jiwoo. They go to that science institute near here.” Seokjin tells them as he hands them their coffee orders.

“ _Ohhhhh._ ” The younger boys say in unison. “But that still doesn’t explain why Yerim was chasing her.” Hoseok continues and Seokjin can only shrug in response.

Suddenly, Namjoon lets out a gasp. “I think Hyejoo is Yerim’s soulmate!”

Seokjin and Hoseok hum in agreement. “Maybe she’s why Yerim has been acting weird yesterday.” Hoseok says.

“Weird? How?” Seokjin asks.

“Yesterday, she woke up all weird and panicky. Started yelling and she just didn’t seem like herself. Like she didn’t even know who or where she was.” Hoseok explains to Seokjin, Namjoon nodding at his words beside him.

“Hmm, Hyejoo has been weird too.” Seokjin tells them. “She came in last night and was _way_ too cheerful. Honestly, she was kinda acting like Yerim.”

“How is she usually?” Namjoon asks the older in curiosity.

“Broody. Emo. But like in an adorable, endearing sorta way, y’know?” Seokjin lets out a soft chuckle.

“So...the complete opposite of Yerim?” Hoseok smiles, his mouth resembling a heart.

“Yeah, except the adorable part.” Seokjin answers, he then glances at his watch and turns back to the two. “It’s already nine o’clock. Don’t you two have that seminar with the guest lecturer soon?” Seokjin tells them, showing them his watch.

The younger boys peak at it and nod. Namjoon turns to the older and tells him, “It’s gonna be so boring.”

“Yeah, but it’s mandatory so you two better get going. But first,” Seokjin rests on his arms on the counter and leans forward. “come here you two. Give me my kisses.” Seokjin giggles before puckering his lips cutely.

Namjoon goes first, his right hand reaching out to cup the older’s cheek. He leans over the counter and gives his boyfriend a peck on the lips, rubbing the tips of their noses together once they part. Namjoon steps aside with a smile and Hoseok quickly stands on his tiptoes to give Seokjin a quick peck too, letting out soft giggles when his boyfriend teasingly pinches his cheek.

“We’ll see you later?” Namjoon asks, wrapping an arm around his other boyfriend’s waist, Hoseok leaning his head on the other’s shoulder with a giggle.

Seokjin nods and waves as they leave, watching them till they're out of view. He looks down at the counter and smiles. A small, fond smile and his cheeks tinted pink. “I’m a lucky man.”

《《《《 》》》》

Yerim is running after Hyejoo when she’s hit with a sudden feeling of deja vu, having been in this situation before. Trying to catch up with her soulmate. Only this time, Hyejoo doesn’t duck into an alley and meet a dead end. Instead, she runs into an abandoned building with Yerim following behind.

She’s tired. Exhausted really. Drained of all energy, if she felt like exaggerating. Running up five flights of stairs does that to a person especially when said person is very used to using elevators all the time. But Yerim is determined, determined to finally talk to Hyejoo. Properly.

Hyejoo rushes up the stairs until there are no more steps to run up, almost crashing into the metal door at the very top of the stairs. She hears footsteps behind her and in her panic, she shoves the door open, thankfully it was unlocked.

Unfortunately, there’s nowhere to go after. She’s trapped on the rooftop and she can hear Yerim’s footsteps getting closer. She runs towards the edge of the building and looks down. It’s too high of a jump. “Fuck!”

“Hyejoo-ssi!” Hyejoo turns to see Yerim at the door, having finally caught up to her. She takes a deep breath. And finally decides to face Yerim properly.

“What do you want?” There’s no emotion in Hyejoo’s voice as she asks. But Yerim sees the vulnerability in her eyes. She glances down at her feet noticing that they’re covered in dirt and grim.

“Your feet probably hurt. You ran the whole way barefoot.” Yerim speaks, genuine concern in her voice.

Hyejoo glances down and winces. She didn’t even notice the pain, but now the adrenaline has worn off and she can feel the little cuts on her feet.

“I brought you your shoes. I think they’re your shoes.” Hyejoo averts her gaze back to the purple-haired girl and sees her shoes in her outstretched hand. Yerim walks closer to her, cautious with her steps. Hyejoo puts a hand in front of her to stop her in her steps but takes the shoes from her hand and hums to show her gratitude.

Hyejoo walks back, creating a distance between her and Yerim as she puts on her shoes before returning her gaze back to Yerim. With her voice still void of emotion, she asks again, “Now tell me. What do you want?”

“I just wanna talk. Properly. No more running.”

Hyejoo closes her eyes and sighs. “Fine. Let’s talk.”

《《《《 》》》》

Jungeun and Jinsol walk into the almost full lecture hall, Jinsol’s hand tucked into Jungeun’s back pocket. The two look around for their friends and spot Namjoon and Hoseok sitting somewhere in the middle of the hall. The couple quickly approaches the two to take their seats.

The two boys greet them enthusiastically, more Hoseok than Namjoon, but enthusiastic nonetheless. “Namjoon-sunbae, Hoseok-sunbae.” The two girls say at the same time, bowing their heads politely in greeting before sitting down next to them.

“I didn’t know you guys were joining this lecture too.” Namjoon says, a little surprised.

The girls nod and Jungeun answers, “Yeah, apparently it’s for all design and engineering majors. It’s not mandatory but we wanted to come anyway.” The boys both let out an “Oh.’ and nod.

“So, how’s Seokjin-sunbae? And how’s the cafe? We haven’t been there in a while.” Jinsol asks.

“Seokjin-hyung is doing well, so is the cafe. You two should come visit soon, he misses you guys.” Namjoon tells them.

“How about we go there for lunch after this?” The other three nod in agreement at Hoseok’s suggestion. “Okay, it’s settled then. So how are your studies going?”

“Meh. So-so. But my lecturer recommended me to join this contest, bridge construction.” Jungeun answers nonchalantly.

“Which is really amazing by the way, so don’t be so modest. It’s all the way in Japan and it’s a _huge_ deal.” Jinsol butts in, hyping her girlfriend.

“That’s amazing, Jungeun. And it’s a really good opportunity to gain more connections. How about you Jinsol?” Hoseok’s voice is filled with his usual cheeriness as he talks.

Jinsol sighs and leans back in her chair. “Ah, I got a big assignment coming up. Product packaging class which is a huge. Pain. In. My. Ass.” Jungeun hits her arm lightly, reprimanding her with a soft “Language.” to which Jinsol simply chuckles at.

Jinsol turns back to her seniors and asks curiously, “Do you guys know anything about the guest lecturer?”

Namjoon answers tiredly, “Just that he’s a famous architect, which means…”

“A boring-ass lecture.” Hoseok finishes.

“Damn.” Jinsol turns to her girlfriend. “Maybe we should leave while we have the cha-”

“Nope. Too late. He’s here.” Jungeun cuts her off. The other three turn to the front of the lecture hall and see a tall, 30-ish looking man walk in. They can only groan and sink into their seats.

Half an hour into the lecture, the group grows bored of it. And Jinsol notices something...strange. She turns to her seniors, “Hey, sunbae. Isn’t this thing mandatory for architecture students?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Namjoon’s eyes and voice show a hint of confusion.

“Where’s Yerim then?”

Namjoon’s eyes widen in shock and he straightens in his seat. “Wait, is she not here? We bumped into her earlier though, at Jin-hyung’s cafe.” The two boys glance around the hall, looking for the familiar purple hair but to no avail. “But she was busy running after someone, didn’t even recognize us.”

“She mentioned going to Seokjin-sunbae’s cafe this morning, something about a girl named Hyejoo?” Jinsol tells them as the four of them begin to huddle closer.

“That was the girl Jin-hyung mentioned! The girl Yerim was running after.” Hoseok whispers anxiously to the group.

“Who even is she?” Jungeun asks this time.

The seniors share a glance and Namjoon answers, “A friend of Jin-hyung’s cousin, they go to the same college. And we think she might be…”

“Yerim’s soulmate.” The two boys finish at the same time.

“Oh.”

“Can I ask, has Yerim been acting weird? Like not herself?” Hoseok grows more worried for Yerim, asking the girls concernedly.

Jungeun gasps. “Yeah! After you guys told us that she met her soulmate, we wanted to talk to her about it the next day during dinner. But she reacted in a way that was, uhm…”

“Not herself. Like a completely different person. But then this morning before she ran off, she was acting like her normal self again. It was _off._ ” Jinsol continues.

“Jin-hyung mentioned that-” Hoseok starts but is cut off by a loud voice, booming through the lecture hall.

The four of them glance to the front and are met with the sight of the guest lecturer looking very pissed off. “Hello? Yes? You four. Are you done talking? Because if you aren’t, then you leave me no choice but to force you to answer these questions. And then maybe, you can get back to your _little gossip session_ when you get it right. Wait, I’m sorry. I meant, IF you get it right.”

One glance at the presentation slide and the group falls into silent confusion. Except for Namjoon who stands up from his seat and proceeds to answer the questions. Perfectly. Eloquently. (Sexily, Hoseok would say.) That even the guest lecturer’s jaw drops in surprise.

Mouth agape, he states to Namjoon, “I think I might be...slightly attracted to you.”

A second later, Hoseok gets up from his seat and wraps an arm possessively around his boyfriend, seething and yelling, “EXCUSE ME?! HE’S MINE! AND WE GOT ANOTHER HOT BOYFRIEND SO BACK OFF!” His voice and anger leaves the whole lecture hall in stunned silence.

The guest lecturer coughs awkwardly to avoid awkwardness (which does not work by any means) and turns back to his presentation, his face flushed from embarrassment. Hoseok smiles, satisfied and sits back down with an arm still wrapped around Namjoon, whose reddened face is hidden behind his clammy hands.

(And yes, they do tell Seokjin about what happened when they meet him at his cafe for lunch. To which he gives Hoseok a high-five and pinches Namjoon’s tinted cheeks, cooing in endearment. The two girls bursting in fits of laughter as they watch.)

《《《《 》》》》

“Fine. Let’s talk.” Yerim sighs in relief at Hyejoo’s words and walks to stand in front of the other girl.

Yerim sits, her back leaning against the wall and she pats the space next to her, looking expectantly at Hyejoo. Hyejoo huffs out a breath and rolls her eyes but sits next to Yerim anyway.

“Well...talk.”

Yerim takes a deep breath and asks. “That night, when we met, in the alley...what do you mean that you don’t want a soulmate?”

“I mean that...I don’t want a soulmate. That’s it. That’s what I mean.” Hyejoo answers pointedly.

“May I ask why?” Yerim feels her heart drop.

Hyejoo sighs and looks away. With closed eyes, she answers, “We’re not close enough for you to know. Let’s just say that I don’t wanna have a soulmate. Never wanted to meet them honestly.”

“So, you never wanted to meet me?” Yerim folds her legs, her thighs pressing against her chest as she wraps her arms around her knees. She just wants to understand.

Hyejoo looks back to Yerim. “Well yes. But actually, no. I mean, if you weren’t my soulmate, I wouldn’t mind us being friends.”

“Oh...so you just don’t want a soulmate?” Yerim looks at Hyejoo and the other nods. “Not that you don’t like me, right?”

“Well, you’re not a terrible person. But I would rather stay away from you.”

“Oh…” Yerim’s throat tightens.

“It’s nothing personal! Not like I have a personal vendetta against you. But y’know the whole soul switching thing...I’d just rather not to do it again.” Hyejoo says hastily.

“It was weird, yeah.” Yerim looks at her knees, no longer wanting to look at her soulmate.

“Uhm, okay then. I’m gonna go back, I have classes.” Hyejoo gets up but winces due to the pain in her feet.

Yerim notices and gets up as well. “At least let me walk you back to your dorm. You’re clearly hurt.”

Hyejoo looks at her, a rejection resting on the tip of her tongue. But she sees the hope in Yerim’s eyes and the sincerity behind them so she nods.

They walk down the stairs of the building together, Yerim just a few steps behind Hyejoo. And Yerim frowns at the way Hyejoo keeps wincing at every step.

Once they exit the building, Yerim taps Hyejoo’s shoulder and Hyejoo turns to her. “You’re in a lot of pain. Let me carry you back to your dorm. I know it's not that far from here.”

And Hyejoo is about to tell her ‘No.’ but when she sees the look in Yerim’s eyes (her very pretty eyes), she knows that there’s no room for argument so she sighs and lets Yerim give her a piggyback ride.

(And if Hyejoo’s heart started beating the tiniest bit faster at the feeling Yerim’s hands holding her up and the soft smell of her hair, no one needs to know.)

Yerim carries her the entire way back to her dorm and about five minutes later, they reach the front of her door. Hyejoo searches her pockets for keys, grunting when she realizes that she doesn’t have them.

She glances at Yerim, hoping she may know where the keys are. But instead, the purple-haired girl takes it as her queue to knock on the door. Two knocks later, they’re greeted by Yeojin's tear-streaked face.

“Hyejoo-unnie! You’re okay...I was so worried about you. Don’t ever do that to me again.” Yeojin traps her roommate in a tight hug that surprises Hyejoo. But Hyejoo smiles softly and pets the younger’s head.

Yeojin doesn’t seem to notice Yerim but someone else does. Another girl inside the dorm sees her and points. “Hey, who’s that?”

Hyejoo looks to where her friend is pointing. And she panics. And she fucks up.

 _“She’s nobody."_ Yerim’s heart cracks a little. She coughs awkwardly and excuses herself. She walks away, her head down and her spirits even more so.

Hyejoo looks at the girl walking away and tells Yeojin to go back inside with Chaewon and that she’ll be back in a minute. Yerim hadn’t walked too far off yet, still waiting for the elevator.

“Yerim! Wait! Stop!” Yerim turns to her with glassy eyes.

“What do you want?”

“I’m sorry. For what I said.”

“It’s okay. I get it. You should go back before your friends wonder why you’re taking so long dealing with me.” The elevator dings and the doors open. As Yerim steps inside, right before the doors close, she says to Hyejoo.

“I’m just a nobody, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys like this chapter !! it was rlly fun writing the perspectives of their friends on the situation and also it was fun including the other ships to get a better look at their relationships
> 
> it was a little diff from what i usually write but i hope u guys liked it and please anticipate the next chapter !!
> 
> thank you !!
> 
> twitters:  
> [bunbun !!](https://twitter.com/bunbunjjg?s=09)  
> [loppu !!](https://twitter.com/lopxavd?s=09)  
> 


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhhh i have no excuse for the 3 month absence other than author's block and also my classes have started up again so i havent had a lot of time to write anything but finally found some time to finish this chapter !!
> 
> i'm so sorry for the late update but i hope u enjoy this chapter !!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated ^-^

* * *

**16 April 2020**

Yerim feels tears starting to build up in the corner of her eyes as she watches the elevator doors start to close. She looks down so Hyejoo won’t see her cry.

The doors close and she finally breaks down.

The words _‘She’s nobody.’_ rings in her head.

Her soulmate wishes she had never met her. The one person she has always wanted to meet wishes that they never met.

Yerim cries the whole way back to her dorm. When she enters the dorm, she’s met with hugs and cries of worry. Her roommates asking her where she's been and if she’s hurt. Yerim ignores them and walks to her room, telling them she’s not feeling well.

She closes the door behind her and locks it, something that she doesn’t normally do which leaves her roommates worried. Yerim doesn’t even bother getting changed, instead flopping onto her bed and burying herself in the sheets.

She sees her phone light up where it’s placed on her nightstand, a notification popping up on screen. She reads it and contemplates whether or not to reply, eventually she decides against it.

Then she cries. And cries. And cries. Till there are no more tears left and she’s drained of energy and she falls into a dreamless sleep.

**_Hyejoo_ **

_Yerim-ssi, did you get back to your dorm safely?_

《《《《 》》》》

Hyejoo sighs as she sees her text has been left unanswered. It’s been over an hour, why was she still hoping for a response?

She knows why, it’s because she feels terrible for treating Yerim like that. But why would she feel terrible about that? She didn’t like Yerim _(a lie)_ nor did she actually care about her _(also a lie)._ She should be fine with Yerim not wanting to talk to her, hell she should be ecstatic about it. _So why was she feeling this way?_

She was starting to feel annoyed at how anxious she was, her leg bouncing up and down, her palms sweaty and she couldn’t even pay attention to her lecturer. She thinks back to the morning’s events, after Yerim left and how she felt after Yerim left.

_Hyejoo had walked back to her dorm, her head down as the image of Yerim’s teary eyes wandered in her mind._

_Why had she said that?_

_Why did she say Yerim was ‘nobody’?_

_But most of all, why didn't she think of Yerim as ‘nobody’? She hardly knew the girl!_

_Hyejoo walked into her dorm, feeling confused, she didn't know how to feel and it felt like she didn’t have control over her own emotions. She sat down on the couch and sighed loudly, making her roommate and best friend notice her presence._

_Yeojin approached her, Chaewon trailed behind her and they both sat on either side of Hyejoo. Chaewon rubbed her back as Yeojin stroked her hair, both trying to comfort her._

_“What’s wrong, Hyejoo-unnie? Who was that?”_

_“And don’t say nobody. It’s obvious she’s more than that.”_

_Hyejoo grew annoyed, who were they to say that Yerim meant something to her when she herself wasn’t even sure yet. She groaned in frustration and got up from her seat as she pushed her friends away. She stalked to her bedroom and slammed the door, shocking her friends._

Hyejoo sighs as she remembers her emotions that morning and she still doesn’t understand why she felt that way. Or well, _why she is feeling this way._

It just didn’t make sense, why would she feel bad for calling Yerim ‘nobody’. Isn’t that what she is to Hyejoo? Nobody? That were practically strangers, aside from the whole switching bodies thing.

Maybe she should talk to Yeojin and Chaewon about this. They were pretty shocked when Hyejoo left for class this morning, seeing as she prefers to stay in her locked room when she feels upset.

But she just didn’t feel like being alone with her thoughts.

Belatedly, she realizes that attending class isn’t helping either. She’s still thinking of Yerim even as the class is being dismissed. As she leaves the class, she checks her phone and is met with disappointment when she sees that Yerim still hasn’t replied to her text. She decides to swallow her pride and text the purple-haired girl again.

**_Hyejoo_ **

_Yerim-ssi, please respond._

_I’m sorry for what I said._

_Please tell me you’re safe._

《《《《 》》》》

**17 April 2020**

_“Hyejoo-yah, please understand…” The man tries to reason with her._

_“The only thing I understand is that you’re abandoning us for someone you barely know!” She’s angry, hell she’s furious. But most of all she’s scared._

_“I’m sorry, I know it seems that way but you’ll understand when you meet your soulmate. It’s not a feeling you can just ignore…”_

_“So? The twenty years of love and happiness that eomma gave you? YOU CAN IGNORE THAT?!” She doesn’t understand why this is happening. Were they not enough for him?_

_“Hyejoo...please try to understand where your father is coming from…”_

_“Eomma! How can you be okay with this? He’s leaving us! Abandoning us!” Why is her mother letting their family fall apart?_

_“He’s not abandoning us…”_

_‘Yes. He is.’_

_“Yeah, I’ll still visit you as much as I can.” Hyejoo’s father attempts to reach out to his daughter but the girl flinches away and runs to her room._

_In her room, she breaks down. Crying for what felt like hours, clutching the picture of her family tightly. She looks up when she hears a knock on the door. It’s her father._

_“Hyejoo-yah, please look at me.” The man cups his daughter’s face to look into her tear-brimmed eyes. “Hyejoo-yah, please know that I will always love you and your mother. But I need to do this. To be happy.”_

_Hyejoo lets out a sob and looks down. Her father smiles sadly and takes her hand, placing a piece of jewelry in her palm. A gorgeous silver bracelet, a moon-shaped charm hanging from it. A silver gem gleams in the light, reflecting it in the same way Hyejoo’s tears did._

_“You’ll understand someday...when you find your soulmate.” He leaves a tender kiss on her forehead and holds her as she cries._

_He hears her whisper something that’s too quiet for him to hear. “What’s that, love? I’m gonna need you to speak up…” She pushes away from his embrace, steadying herself as she steels her gaze at her father._

_“I said, I don’t want a soulmate.” Hyejoo’s eyes narrow and the love behind them slowly disappears. “And I never want to see you again. Get out!” She pushes him away and curls in on herself._

_“Hyejoo...sweetheart, listen to yourself. You can’t be serious.”_

_“I mean it. I never want to see you. Ever. Again. You can visit eomma all you want but I’m leaving. Now. Get Out.”_

_“Hyejoo…”_

_“Leave!”_

_“Okay, okay. I will. But please know that I love you. And I always will.”_

_“I HATE YOU!”_

Hyejoo sits up, panting. She’s drenched in sweat and her heart feels heavy. She hasn’t thought of that man in years, no longer considering him as her father. She tries to stop thinking about that day and tries to fall asleep again but her attempts are futile as her phone rings. She picks up, not bothering to check the ID so she’s surprised to hear her own voice on the other line.

 _“Hyejoo-ssi...we need to see each other.”_ The black-haired girl looks around the room and she realizes that this isn’t her room. The purple bed covers, the pile of fluffy bat plushies and the neon cherry-shaped night light all point to this being a certain purple-haired girl’s room.

“We switched again, didn’t we?” Hyejoo sighs as she realizes what’s happened.

_“Yeah…”_

“Okay...when do we meet up?”

_“Are you supposed to have any morning classes today? I only have a theory class at two later.”_

“I have a lab class at ten but that’s still enough time to meet up for breakfast, right?” Hyejoo’s not sure why she’s feeling a little excited at the prospect of having breakfast with Yerim.

“Okay. Breakfast. Sounds good.” Yerim doesn’t sound too happy. Hyejoo must have really hurt her feelings if someone as cheerful as Yerim is feeling dejected. Hyejoo’s heart clenches just a little at the thought.

“Okay then I’ll see you at Jin’s cafe in about...20 minutes?” Hyejoo asks as she glances at the clock, 8:07 A.M.

 _“Yeah, see you then.”_ Yerim hangs up.

《《《《 》》》》

Yerim walks slowly to the cafe, clad in a black jumper and ripped jeans, looking around for Hyejoo’s face. Well, _her own face._ As much as she didn’t want to see Hyejoo after yesterday's incident, she knows she has to. She might have an answer as to why they keep switching bodies.

She eventually finds Hyejoo waving her arms to get her attention and jogs a little towards the other girl. As she finally faces Hyejoo, it’s a little strange to say the least. ‘Wow, this is the first time I’m seeing myself in the flesh...no mirror, no pictures, just me.’ She can’t help but think. She wonders if Hyejoo is thinking the same thing.

“Uhm, hi?” Hyejoo’s voice brings Yerim out of her train of thought.

“Hey…” Yerim’s voice is quiet, careful almost.

“So this is pretty weird, huh?” Hyejoo asks, an awkward attempt at lightening the mood.

“Hmm, yeah. It really is.” Yerim chuckles a little and Hyejoo’s heart skips a beat. Yerim continues, “We should probably go in now…”

Hyejoo nods and the two of them walk into the near-empty cafe, where they bump into Namjoon and Hoseok. Yerim gasps and quickly bows respectfully, “Hobi-sunbae! Namjoon-sunbae!” The two men immediately frown in confusion.

“I’m sorry, have we met?” Namjoon says the same time Hoseok asks, “Are you a friend of Yerim’s?”

Yerim starts sputtering and Hyejoo realizes what’s happening. “Yes! She’s a friend of mine, sunbae. This is Son Hyejoo.” Hyejoo turns to Yerim, “Hyejoo, these are my seniors. Namjoon and Hoseok.”

Yerim lets out a nervous chuckle and waves her hand, “Hi...I’m uh, Hye...joo…”

Hoseok beams and Namjoon offers a small, dimpled smile. “Hi! I’m Hoseok! This is my boyfriend, Namjoon, we’re Yerim’s seniors. It’s really nice to meet you.”

Yerim smiles and shakes both their hands. Hyejoo takes note of who is who, upon doing so she realizes the two men look familiar. _They were the two guys at Yerim’s dorm when we first switched._

“So what are you guys doing here?” Yerim asks.

Namjoon opens his mouth to answer but is cut off by another voice. “Oh, they don’t have any classes today so I’m making them help out here.” Seokjin appears from the cafe’s kitchen and greets them all with a smile. “Hey, you two. What are you girls doing here so early?”

Upon Seokjin’s appearance, Hyejoo also recognizes that Namjoon and Hoseok are the two men from the pictures at Seokjin's home. “We’re having breakfast together, Jin-sunbae.” Yerim answers.

Seokjin smiles, his cheeks bunching and he nods, “Go and sit down, I’ll whip you two something up.”

The two girls nod and walk over to a table for two, sitting across each other. Namjoon walks up to their table and gives each of them a cup of tea, the girls thanking him after. As they take a sip, Hyejoo starts coughing at how sweet the tea is, preferring not to use any sugar. Yerim also makes a face at the taste of her tea, frowning at the bitter taste.

Namjoon starts patting Hyejoo’s back to help her stop coughing and asks her in concern, “Are you okay?”

Hyejoo nods, “I’m fine, it’s just the tea is _way_ too sweet.”

Confusion masks Namjoon’s face and it’s evident in his voice, “Oh? But Yerim, it’s exactly the way you have it every time...two cubes of sugar and a spoon of honey, exactly the way you like it.”

Hyejoo suddenly remembers that as of the moment, she is not Hyejoo, she is Yerim. And apparently Yerim is not afraid of getting early onset diabetes.

Hyejoo glances off to Yerim and sees that she is visibly panicking. “Uh, Namjoon-ssi. Yerim has uuuhh a, A CAVITY! Yeah, a cavity, so she can’t have too much sugar right now.”

“Oh, I see. Well, I’ll just take this back then.” Namjoon reaches for the cup but is stopped by Yerim.

“Wait! I’ll have it, Namjoon-ssi.”

“Jin-hyung told me that you don’t like sweet tea, Hyejoo-ssi.”

“Uh, yes, I don’t. But it’d be such a waste so I’ll just drink it.” Yerim takes the cup and moves her own to Hyejoo’s side. “Yerim can just drink mine.”

Namjoon simply shrugs and walks away. A few moments later, Seokjin approaches and places two bowls on the table. The two girls are immediately with a big whiff of ramyeon and smile. They thank Seokjin with a smile and he walks off.

Yerim takes a spoonful of soup and immediately starts panting. She reaches for her cup of tea and takes large gulps to bring down the spiciness on her tongue. Hyejoo notices her panicked eyes and quickly calls someone over. “Hey! Can someone get us a glass of water? Please?”

Hoseok comes over quickly with a glass of water, which Yerim gratefully gulps down. Seokjin approaches them as well and asks in concern, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just that the ramen was so spicy…” Seokjin replies with a confused noise.

“But Hyejoo, you love spicy food.”

“Huh? I do? OH! Right! Yeah...it’s just that I wasn’t expecting spicy ramen so early in the morning…” Yerim finishes her poorly-made excuse with a nervous giggle.

“O...kay…” Seokjin and Hoseok leave without another word, leaving the two girls alone again.

Hyejoo quickly takes Yerim’s bowl of ramen and switches it with hers. “This one isn’t spicy at all. We’ll trade, okay?” Hyejoo says with a kind smile and Yerim flushes a little.

Hyejoo’s eyes glance down to her lips and she reaches her hand out. Yerim panics internally and she tenses even more when Hyejoo simply wipes the corner of her lips. “You had a bit of stuff there.” Yerim subconsciously wipes her lips again and stutters out a quiet thank you.

Hyejoo retracts her arm and goes back to eating. “So...why’d you wanna meet up?”

“I think I figured out why we keep switching.” Hyejoo nods as a signal for her to continue, “It only happens for a day and then after that we switch back. And it only happens the day after we see each other.”

“Which means...I was right. We should stop seeing each other.”

“Yeah…” Yerim agrees, albeit her tone dejected.

“Well, what if I think...we should keep seeing each other,” Yerim looks up at Hyejoo in shock. “So we can figure out how to stop the switching permanently! I mean our campuses are close, we hang out at the same cafe and we both know Seokjin-sunbae! We can’t avoid looking at each other forever, right?”

“I suppose you’re right. Okay then what do we do?”

“We meet up like this more often, try to do some research on how to stop this. Maybe find some other soulmates who went through this too. Look for answers, y’know?”

“Okay! That’s a good idea. And maybe for now, you can tell me about your friends, hobbies, studies and all that stuff. So we don’t seem suspicious when we switch.”

“Good thinking. Okay, give me my phone, I’ll tell you who is who.” Yerim takes out the phone and hands it over to Hyejoo who in return gives Yerim her phone. Hyejoo unlocks it and scrolls through her gallery to find a picture of her friends.

“Okay so here are my friends...this is my roommate, Yeojin. My lab partner, Chaewon-unnie. This is Haseul-unnie and this is Vivi-unnie, they’re my favorite TAs and they’re a couple,” Yerim nods and Hyejoo continues. “This is Heejin-unnie, Hyunjie-unnie, Jeongguk-sunbae and Taehyung-sunbae. And this Chuu-unnie and her girlfriend, Sooyoung-unnie.”

Yerim nods as Hyejoo finishes and then shows a picture of her friends. “Okay now my turn. These are my roommates, Jungeun-unnie and Jinsol-unnie, they’re soulmates. Next is Jin-sunbae’s boyfriends who you already met, Namjoon-sunbae and Hoseok-sunbae, the two of them are soulmates. And last is Yoongi-sunbae and his boyfriend, Jimin-sunbae, they are also soulmates.” Hyejoo suddenly realizes something about Yerim. Her life revolves around soulmates.

“You sure do like soulmates, huh?”

“Yeah…I guess I do…”

“May I ask why?”

“Uhm, my parents honestly...they’re soulmates and their relationship is the kind of love that I’m hoping for.” Yerim answers honestly, she turns to Hyejoo expectantly. “How ‘bout you? Why do you hate soulmates?”

Hyejoo chuckles. “I mean hate is a bit of a strong word but to be honest, it's because of my parents too.” She glances at Yerim who stares at her with curiosity in her eyes, Hyejoo turns away, unable to look at her.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“I-I see.” Yerim looks down, her feet suddenly more interesting. The tension is thick and the air is almost suffocating. Awkward would be an understatement.

Hyejoo clears her throat to break the atmosphere. “Uhm, so what’s your schedule for today?”

“Oh! I just have that one theory class today. No presentations or anything like that.”

“That’s good. That last presentation was...bad. Really, really, really, really, _really_ bad.”

“I didn’t take you as one for exaggeration.” Yerim jokes, her eyes teasing as she rests her face on her palm.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Hyejoo jokes back.

“Guess I’ll just have to get to know you better then.” Yerim then realizes that her words sounded…flirtatious. Not expecting herself to say that, Yerim coughs awkwardly as she straightens her back and tries to change the subject. “So, what classes do you have?”

“Just this one lab class, it’s nothing heavy so you should be fine.”

Yerim nods and asks again. “I’m still pretty bad at navigating around your campus. So I don’t know where I have to go...do you maybe have a map of your campus…?

“I could show you around for a bit. It’s only nine, we still have some time. And your class doesn’t start until...two, right? We should be fine.” Hyejoo offers.

“Really?” Yerim’s eyes widened in surprise, Hyejoo’s offer came as a surprise but it certainly wasn’t unpleasant.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. My lab class ends at twelve too, maybe we could go for lunch. Then you can show me around your campus.” Hyejoo continues, nonchalantly. She doesn’t seem to notice the look of delighted surprise in Yerim’s eyes. Or maybe she does and just doesn’t mind. 

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” Yerim’s smile is bright and her eyes form crescents and Hyejoo can’t help but return the smile.

《《《《 》》》》

“And this is the pathology lab.” Hyejoo gestures towards the glass doors and checks the time. “My class starts in 5 minutes so you should go in, I’ll see you later at lunch?”

“Yeah. Thank you so much for showing me around, Hyejoo-ssi.”

“No need to be so formal...I’m pretty sure we’re past the need for honorifics.”

“Okay...I’ll see you later then...Hyejoo-yah.” Yerim smiles and waves as Hyejoo walks away.

Yerim walks in with a smile but her expression quickly changes when she takes in the unfamiliar surroundings. This lab seemed different than the one she was in when she was checking Hyejoo’s samples. It looked more advanced and this time all the people in the lab, people who know how to use all these tools, made her nervous.

She looks around and sees a girl waving her arms, beckoning her over. She recognizes her as Chaewon, Hyejoo’s lab partner. She approaches the blonde and takes a seat next to her after which the girl drops a lab coat in her lap.

“I can’t believe you forgot your lab coat again, good thing Yeojin gave it to me earlier. You really should treat that girl to lunch or something, she’s saved your ass way too many times now.”

“Uh...I will. I’ll definitely keep that in mind, unnie. I should treat both of you honestly.”

Chaewon blinks. Her jaw drops. “What.”

Yeim tilts her head in confusion as Chaewon continues to gape and blink in shock.

“Who are you and what have you done to the real Hyejoo?”

Yerim sputters, thinking that she’s been caught. “Wait...it’s that girl isn’t it? The one you walked with earlier. Purple hair. She’s the reason you’ve been so weird.” Chaewon has a teasing look on her face. “Are you...dating her, Hyejoo-yah?”

“No! We’re just friends. I swear.”

Chaewon snickers and just as she’s about to prod more, a woman, who Yerim can only assume is the lab instructor, walks in. And immediately she narrows her eyes at Yerim. Yerim gulps at the woman’s steely gaze. “Hyejoo! What isn’t your hair tied? I thought you knew better.”

The entire classroom glances over to her and Yerim looks down. She was already nervous and now being called out in front of everyone was embarrassing. She mumbles out an apology as Chaewon hands over a hair tie to her. She thanks her and hastily ties her hair into a ponytail.

This is going to be a _long_ day.

《《《《 》》》》

Yerim is stressed. Very stressed. She’s never quite felt this stressed before. And that says a lot considering she’s in architecture.

The lab instructor is currently explaining the protocol for today and it’s safe to say Yerim is lost. She could design floor plans no problem, but lab work is a whole different thing. She’s trying to understand what the woman is saying, but all the words are going in one ear and out the other.

“So remember to wipe the pipette tip after suspending the Drabkin’s reagent into the blood.”

_‘Napkin’s region? What.’_

Yerim’s confused train of thought is interrupted by Chaewon. “Hey, Hyejoo-yah, can you sign this real quick?” The other girl hands her a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it.

“Huh? Oh, yeah…” Yerim doesn’t even bother reading it, simply thinking of how she doesn’t know Hyejoo’s signature.

 _‘Wait, I don’t know Hyejoo’s signature. I’ll just sign her name in cursive then.’_ And Yerim does just that, simply hoping that Chaewon won’t question it. Chaewon takes back the clipboard and shrugs before handing it over to another girl. A girl who looks familiar.

_‘Ah, she’s the one who helped me in the lab last time. What was her name again? Haseul…? I think so, yeah.’_

When Yerim glances back to Chaewon, the older girl is holding a pen of some sort. “Okay, you ready?” Chaewon asks her and Yerim just assumes that they’re going to take notes so she nods.

To her surprise, Chaewon grabs her hand and pricks her finger with the pen. “Ow!” Yerim quickly retracts her hand in shock, staring at the blood coming from her finger. She turns to Chaewon, her face pale and masked in offence as she watches Chaewon busying herself with Yerim’s blood.

A blood thief. Yerim has deemed Chaewon a blood thief.

Yerim lets out an indignant scoff. “Aren’t you at least gonna give me a band-aid?”

“Band-aid? Hyejoo, what are you talking about? There are no band-aids in the lab, stop playing around.” Chaewon turns back to her work with a chuckle, shaking her head as amusedly mutters, “Band-aid.”

Yerim narrows her eyes at Chaewon and whispers.

_“Blood thief.”_

《《《《 》》》》

  
  


Hyejoo is bored. She’s bored. Very, very, _very_ bored. Extremely bored. _‘I didn’t take you as one for exaggeration.’_ Yerim’s words suddenly ring in her mind. She smiles at the memories of their breakfast together and the small campus tour.

Yerim was fun to be around. She was funny and sweet. Hyejoo noticed that she smiled a lot. She was bright and cheerful. And yeah, it was strange seeing her own face smile so much but she can imagine that Yerim must have a very beautiful smile.

 _‘Probably has a very pretty laugh too.’_ Hyejoo can’t help but think. She stops her tracks at her own thoughts. She shakes her head and continues her walk, not bothering to pay attention to her steps which causes her to bump into someone.

She’s halfway through an apology when she’s cut off by a squeal. “Yerim-ah!” She looks up and sees a blonde man she recognizes as Jimin and next to him is Yoongi, if she remembers correctly. Yerim’s seniors at campus.

“Uh, Jimin-sunbae, Yoongi-sunbae...hi…” There’s uncertainty in her voice, it’s so obvious. She only hopes they don’t notice.

“What are you doing out so early? Isn’t your class at two?”

“I was just...meeting up with a friend for breakfast...then I walked her to class.” Hyejoo decides to answer honestly, afraid that the lie she makes won’t be believable as something Yerim would say.

“I see…” Jimin smiles slyly. “A _friend?_ ”

Yoongi cuts in when Hyejoo blushes and sputters. “Jimin-ah, leave the poor girl alone. Look at her, red as a tomato.”

“Oh, come on, hyung. I just wanna know who this new girl in our little Yerim’s life is.” Jimin continues to tease before turning back to Hyejoo. “Come on, Yerim-ah, walk with us. I have some more questions.”

“Uhm, where are you guys headed?” Hyejoo asks, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

“I need to buy some stuff for my material board and Yoongi-hyung needs materials for a model he’s making, so we’re going to the art store.”

Hyejoo tells them, hoping she can get away. “Oh...well, I wouldn’t wanna trouble you guys. You’re both probably busy.”

“Nonsense. You’ll probably need to buy stuff too. Let’s go!” Jimin yells excitedly, grabbing his boyfriend and Hyejoo’s hands.

《《《《 》》》》

The three enter the art store and Jimin smiles as he speaks. “Okay, I’m gonna head to the back to grab some fabric and Yoongi’s gonna go grab the stuff he needs. You gonna be okay alone, Yerim?”

“Ah! Yerim’s gonna come with me, she said she needs some stuff for a model too.” Yoongi answers hastily, grabbing Hyejoo’s wrist.

“Okie-dokie!” Jimin is still smiling and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. Yoongi smiles fondly when Jimin moves back before pecking his lips quickly.

Hyejoo desperately wants to walk away but Yoongi has a fairly tight grip on her wrist leaving her no choice but to stand awkwardly to the side as the couple look at each other tenderly. Please excuse Hyejoo, she has no idea what being in a relationship feels like because she’s emotionally constipated.

After what feels like an eternity, Jimin walks away. And Yoongi drags her to a different part of the store to make sure they’re as far away from Jimin as possible.

“Yerim-ah, I’m gonna text you a list of things I need you to buy for the plan.” Yoongi whispers to her. Hyejoo can only assume that Jimin has super hearing because Yoongi seems to be worried that Jimin, who is on the other side of the store and is well out of earshot, is still somehow listening to their whispering.

Her train of thought is broken by the sound of her phones getting a text message and she realizes. “Wait...what plan?”

Yoongi gawks in disbelief. “The...proposal…? We talked about this!” He whispers harshly..

“What?! Proposal? What proposal?!” Hyejoo whispers back. Like she’s in some sort of whisper-yelling argument.

“My proposal! Remember? I’m proposing to Jimin!” Yoongi whispers again in exasperation.

“Y’ALL ARE GETTING MARRIED?!” Now Hyejoo is just yelling.

“Listen here you little shit-” Yoongi panics and covers her mouth with his palm.

“Hey, what’s all the ruckus?”

“Jiminie, hey…” Yoongi says, dragging out the ‘Y’ as he turns in surprise to face Jimin.

“Oh...uh...Yoongi-sunbae was just telling me about uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” Hyejoo racks her brain for an excuse. “...stuff.”

_‘Smooth, Hye, smooth. Cha cha real smooth.’_

Jimin’s face is masked with confusion but he lets it slide anyway. “Oh o-kay. I’m just gonna look for some paint…” And then he awkwardly shuffles away. Glancing at them once more before finally stepping out of sight.

Yoongi and Hyejoo sigh in relief before turning to face each other. “Go! Get the stuff I asked for!” And Hyejoo knows she should be scared but the man kind of looks like an angry kitten so she just nods with a smile and runs off. Only one thought in her mind.

_‘They both kinda look like cats.’_

《《《《 》》》》

Hyejoo and the two men finish shopping at about 11.30 A.M. and now the three of them are currently walking and talking together.

Well, more Yoongi and Jimin than the three of them.

And more bickering than actual talking. Something about food and someone named Holly.

As she walks with them, her phone suddenly rings. She takes it out of her pocket and sees Yerim’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hello?”

 _“Hyejoo-yah! Get me out of here! Please!”_ Yerim yells in alarm. And Hyejoo grows worried at the other girl’s tone.

“Wait, what happened? Y’know what, just tell me later, I’ll pick you up.”

 _“YES! Please do!”_ Hyejoo hangs up and tells the couple that she has to go first. The two nod in understanding and she runs the opposite direction of them.

She reaches her campus in record time and she sees Yerim standing outside, trembling in fear. Her face feels with relief when she sees Hyejoo and runs over to hug the girl. It was more of a tackle as it almost sent Hyejoo tumbling back.

But Hyejoo hugs back anyway.

Yerim leans back from the hug and grips the other girl’s shoulders. “Hyejoo-yah! They stole my blood! My blood!”

Hyejoo’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “Wha-”

“This is a cult! A cult I tell you! Hyejoo-yah, you need to leave this place.”

“Yerim-ah, what are you talking about?” Hyejoo chuckles in amusement at Yerim’s strange statement. A cult?

“Chaewon! She is a blood thief! A fiend! A villain…”

Now that was even more confusing. “She’s a hundred and sixty centimetres tall, bothing more than a tiny vessel of gay panic, what sort of evil could she possibly do?”

“SHE STOLE MY BLOOD!”

“Stole your blood? Oh...it was the lab protocol.”

“They spoke in tongues, Hyejoo-yah. Something about a... _napkin’s region._ ” She whispers the last part and Hyejoo doubles over in laughter. There are even tears in her eyes.

“Napkin’s region? Yerim-ah, I think you mean Drabkin’s reagent. It’s a solution used to measure haemoglobin in blood.”

“I don’t understand but ok-”

“HYEJOO-YAH!” Yerim is cut off by a loud voice and the two girls turn to the source of the voice. They see a tall, broad, handsome man. Next to him is another man, a little bit shorter but just as handsome with a waist that Yerim can only describe as ‘snatched’. They’re accompanied by two girls. One of them tall with a bored look on her face and she’s holding hands with the other, shorter girl who has a big, cute smile plastered on her face.

Yerim’s pansexual ass is shaking.

The group runs over to them and Hyejoo quickly whispers in her ear. “Taehyung, Jeongguk, Sooyoung and Chuu.”

“What.” Yerim whispers back harshly.

“Their names.” Yerim nods just as the group reaches them.

“Heeeeey guys...what’s up?”

“Nothing much...what’s up with you? Who is this lovely lady?” The taller boy turns to Hyejoo, offering out his hand. “Hello there, may I have your name?”

Hyejoo rolls her eyes but shakes his hand anyway, albeit reluctantly. “I’m Choi Yerim.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Yerim. My name is Kim Taehyung and this is Jeon Jeongguk.” He refers to the other boy who simply waves at her. “And that is Ha Sooyoung and the short one is her girlfriend, Kim Jiwoo.” The tall girl, Sooyoung, nods in her direction and her girlfriend lets out a cheery, “Call me Chuu!”

Hyejoo simply waves and bows respectfully.

“Okay but seriously what’s up?” Yerim cuts in.

“Nothing, we were just gonna invite you to lunch. None of us have any more classes for the day so we thought we could all head over to Jin-hyung’s cafe.” _‘Does everyone know Jin-sunbae?’_ Yerim can’t help but think.

“Unless you already have plans?” Taehyung subtly gazes over to Hyejoo as he asks the last sentence.

“Well, we were actually also going to have lunch at Jin-sunbae’s cafe.” Yerim answers.

“Perfect then! We just have to wait for the others.” Chuu says, a smile still on her face.

“Others?” Hyejoo eyes widen.

“Yeah, Vivi-noona and Haseul are just finishing up in the lab, they’ll be joining us for lunch.”

Yerim leans closer to Hyejoo and whispers, “Why are there so many people? I didn’t even know you had this many friends…” Yerim’s tone teasing.

Hyejoo punches her arm halfheartedly, “Meanie.”

“Oh, Haseul just texted me, She and Vivi are being held up by their professor, so they’ll catch up later.”

“Okay then, shall we?” Yerim says to the group, offering her arm to Hyejoo so they can link arms. Hyejoo is only slightly (very) taken aback at the bold gesture but links her arm anyway. Hyejoo’s friends are shocked at the sight but quickly recover to tease them, giggling as well. Taehyung and Jeongguk even jokingly link arms as well (though it could just be an excuse to touch each other).

Needless to say, the walk to the cafe is filled with jokes and giggles.

《《《《 》》》》

“Wait, so how did you two meet?” Taehyung asks as he puts down his chopsticks, his _kimbap_ half eaten. Seokjin’s cafe becomes increasingly noisier as the group of six continues to chat. But he doesn’t mind, it just makes the cafe look more busy.

“Oh, we’re...pen pals.” Yerim answers.

Sooyoung makes a noise of confusion and raises her eyebrow at them. “Penpals? I’ve never seen Hyejoo write any letters.”

“Well...not ‘penpals’ pen pals. Internet friends would make more sense, we met on...Twitter.” Hyejoo explains to the group, lying easily.

“Oh...so you two were mutuals?” Jeongguk asks before slurping his ramen.

“Yeah...we’re both into gaming so we just...got along.” Hyejoo lies again.

“We actually met on a video game first, we were on the same team and got along really well so we exchanged Twitter handles.” It’s Yerim who lies this time.

“I see, that’s cute.” Taehyung comments with a smile.

“You and Jeongguk are much cuter though.”

Jeongguk promptly chokes on his ramen. And Taehyung’s jaw drops. The rest of the group eyes widen, some snicker and some are struggling not to laugh. Even Seokjin lets out a gasp from the counter.

Yerim grows confused, not sure what was wrong with what she said and Hyejoo decides to swoop in and save her. And maybe she really wants to tease Jeongguk and Taehyung as well, take advantage of the fact she’s in Yerim’s body right now.

“Well, aren’t you two dating? I just assumed you were a couple, sorry if I’m wrong…”

“We’re just...just friends.” Jeongguk says, eyes nervously darting to Taehyung.

Taehyung meets Jeongguk’s gaze as he laughs and nods in agreement. “Yeah, I would _never_ date Jeongguk.”

Jeongguk is silent and looks down, crestfallen. “You wouldn’t?” He whispers so quietly, they almost don’t hear him. The rest of the group falls silent.

“I mean, I-” Taehyung sputters, unsure of what to say.

“Oh look! It’s Haseul and Vivi-unnie…” Sooyoung butts in, trying to lift the tension. They all quickly look up to see the couple waving at them.

“I’m gonna go…” Jeongguk gets up from his seat abruptly, almost bumping into Haseul and Vivi in his haste to leave. Taehyung’s eyes never once leave Jeongguk’s retreating figure.

“I should go after him.” He leaves before the group can respond.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t realize they’d do that.” Hyejoo can’t help but feel guilty.

“No, no, it’s fine. They’ve been kinda weird these past few weeks. The sexual tension between them is...astounding.” Haseul tells her before reaching her hand out to Hyejoo. “I’m Haseul and this is my girlfriend, Vivi. I don’t think we’ve properly met.”

Hyejoo smiles and takes the older’s hand, giving a firm handshake. “Yerim.” She answers as she shakes Vivi’s hand as well before the two girls sit in Taehyung and Jungkook’s previous seats.

“So, you’re...a friend of Hyejoo’s, Yerim-ssi?” Vivi asks.

“Yeah…” Hyejoo nods and smiles.

“I’ve never seen you around campus before today, where do you attend?” Haseul is the one to ask this.

“Oh, I go to the design university around here. I’m in my 2nd year of Architecture.” Hyejoo answers, not even pausing to think. Yerim’s cheeks flush at this, realizing that Hyejoo remembered this from their first phone call. When they switched for the first time.

“Oof. Must be tough.” Haseul comments.

Hyejoo smirks at that. “You don’t know the half of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys like this chapter !! the chapter was originally supposed to be longer but i decided to cut it short to get an update out, the parts i cut will be in the next chapter so dw !!
> 
> thank you !!
> 
> twitters:  
> [bunbun !!](https://twitter.com/bunbunjjg?s=09)  
> [loppu !!](https://twitter.com/lopxavd?s=09)  
> 


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the late update, college has been tough (i'm an arch student so yknow how it is) and not to mention i'm alrdy in my 5th semester so things are getting tougher so anyways the next chapter might be awhile again cause finals week is coming up and i tried to get this chap out before hell week so i hope you all like it!  
> as usual, enjoy the chapter ! kudos and comments are always appreciated ^-^

* * *

**17 April 2020**

The two girls walk in awkward silence as they make their way to Yerim’s campus. Hyejoo eventually grows tired of the quiet and attempts to break the tension. “So...that was fun.”

Yerim rubs her nape nervously and laughs a little. “Yeah, your friends are... nice.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” Hyejoo snorts before continuing in a soft voice, “I’m sorry about earlier, by the way, you know with Taehyung and Jeongguk. I didn’t think they’d do that.”

“Oh, it’s okay. It’s not like you meant to make them fight. Plus...they’re definitely crushing on each other, right?”

“Oh yeah, definitely, no doubt. Those two have been pining since freshman year.” Hyejoo chuckles as she remembers how whipped the two men are for each other. “We even have a bet going on about when they’re finally gonna get together.”

Yerim tilts her head as she raises her eyebrow at the other girl. “Really? I’d like to join in on that action.”

“Didn’t take you for the gambling type, Choi.” Hyejoo smirks.

Yerim scoffs at the nickname. “Choi? What are you, my anime rival?”

“Just thought it’d be cool.”

“Whatever, weirdo.” Yerim playfully bumps shoulders with her. “So how much are we betting? And what are everyone’s bets so far?”

“We’re betting 10,000 won each. And I have a list of everyone’s bets on my phone, should be in my notes.” Yerim takes out Hyejoo’s phone from her pants pocket and opens the notes app.

“Okay, Heejin says when they graduate, Hyunjin thinks two years after they graduate, Haseul thinks senior year, Vivi same as Haseul. Yeojin graduation, Chaewon says at Heejin and Hyunjin’s graduation. And you said...when either one gets engaged?” Yerim shoots her an incredulous look and Hyejoo shrugs in response.

“They’re pretty oblivious.”

“...Okay. I think, maybe, the end of this semester or the beginning of the next semester. Any time between those two counts.”

Hyejoo laughs at the purple-haired girl. “No way you’re winning. You just wasted 10,000 won.”

Yerim smiles shyly in response. “I believe in them. True love always finds a way.”

“So you say? They’re not even soulmates, y’know.” Hyejoo grows even more amused.

“I know. But I think, just from what I’ve seen, that if they had to choose between each other and their soulmates...they’d choose each other. Just the way they are around each other, I think anyone with a love like that would choose it over a soulmate.”

Hyejoo’s stare hardens and she scowls. “You’d be surprised at what people would do for their soulmate. True love is bullshit.”  
  
“Then maybe it wasn’t really true love to begin with.” Yerim glances over to the other girl and notices the frown on Hyejoo’s face (well, her own face) so she quickly changes the subject. “So, do you guys do these bets a lot? Did you have any bets for Yeojin and Chaewon?”

“Nah, they didn’t dance around their feelings like Jeongguk and Tae.” Hyejoo answers promptly.  
  
Yerim continues, “Yeojin seems sweet, by the way. Chaewon too. They make a cute couple. They’re both...tiny.”

Hyejoo snorts and agrees. “Yeah, they really are.”  
  
“It’d be fun going on a double date with them, don’t you think?” That stuns Hyejoo into silence. She doesn’t quite know how to respond so she looks down, her shoes suddenly more interesting. Her cheeks are stained red at the thought of going on a date with Yerim.

Yerim notices her silence and stops in her tracks to look at Hyejoo, concern written on her face. “Hyejoo, you okay?”  
  
Suddenly, Hyejoo’s head snaps back. The movement is so sudden, even Yerim jumps back a bit. “WELL, WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT, WE’RE HERE. BYE!” And with that she runs off, leaving Yerim thoroughly confused.

《《《《 》》》》

It’s only after about 10 minutes of walking around aimlessly that Hyejoo realizes she has no idea how to get to Yerim’s class which means she’s lost.

“Fuck.”

“Yerim-ah!” Hyejoo hears someone call out from a far but Hyejoo ignores it.

“Yerim!” The voice is louder now, Hyejoo continues to ignore them.

“Yerim!” Hyejoo is finally broken from her trance when a hand lands on her shoulder, she turns to face the person. Hyejoo didn’t recognize him but that’s not surprising.

“Yerim-ah, you really need to stop daydreaming! I yelled your name like ten times.” The boy tells her, laughing at her daze.  
  
Hyejoo can only chuckle nervously in response. “Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just kinda lost in thought…”  
  
“That’s fine, just don’t let that head wander off during our presentation later.” He says while he pats her shoulder jokingly. 

“Our what now?”

“Our presentation? For our Sustainable Architecture course? Please don’t tell me you forgot.”

Hyejoo definitely did not forget.

Because she had no idea about it in the first place. Yerim told her that there were no presentations today.

“Beomgyu!” The two quickly turn around and see another boy running towards them, back hugging ‘Beomgyu’ once he gets to them.

“Taehyunnie, hi!” Beomgyu wraps an arm around the other boy’s shoulder and pecks him on the cheek. “Oh, wait, you don’t know Yerim. Taehyun, this is Yerim, my classmate. Yerim, this is Taehyun, my soulmate.”

Taehyun extends a hand out to Hyejoo and she takes it, giving a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you, Yerim-ssi.”

“Likewise.” Hyejoo replies curtly.

Taehyun turns back to his boyfriend, “We’re still going out tonight, right?”

Beomgyu nods and asks, “What are you doing here, by the way? I thought you’d still be in class.”  
  
“Professor let us out early and I wanted to see you before I head back to my dorm. So...can I walk you to your class?” Taehyun asks shyly as if his soulmate would even think of denying him.

“Of course.” Beomgyu turns to Hyejoo, “You don’t mind, right Yerim?”  
  
The thing is Hyejoo _does_ mind. She hates third-wheeling. But she’s sure Yerim would be more than okay with it and as of the moment, she _is_ Yerim. So she reluctantly agrees. “It’s cool. Sure, you can walk with us or whatever.”

So they walk together to the class, the couple chatting away and Hyejoo simply follows behind silently. Fortunately, they arrive at the class rather quickly, so she doesn’t have to be stuck as a third-wheel for long.

Unfortunately, that means the time to do the presentation draws ever closer.

《《《《 》》》》

Yerim had been wandering around alone, mulling over Hyejoo’s strange departure, when she receives a text from the latter.

**_Hyejoo_ **

_YOU SAID NO PRESENTATIONS TODAY !!_

**_Yerim_ **

_???_

_omg…_

_my group presentation_

_FOR SUSTAINABLE ARCHITECTURE_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_YES THAT_

_WHAT DO I DO_

**_Yerim_ **

_okay_

_its not a big percentage of my grade_

_so we can calm down_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_how can i calm down????_

_why do i have to keep giving so many presentations ugh_

_why must u make my life so difficult_

**_Yerim_ **

_i literally had my BLOOD STOLEN_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_so u had to draw a bit of blood_

_big deal_

**_Yerim_ **

_i-_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_anyways...the presentation?_

**_Yerim_ **

_oh yeah_

_okay so we’re just explaining a few study cases and how they respond to sunlight_

_Beomgyu (groupmate) is gonna explain about the Milwaukee Art Museum_

_and i (re: YOU) have to explain about Institut Du Monde Arabe_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_WOW_

_words i dont understand !_

**_Yerim_ **

_dont be annoying_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_im always annoying_

**_Yerim_ **

_okay so, i have a copy of the presentation on my phone_

_just look thru my downloads, should be called “Sustainable Arch_Sunlight”_

_most of the info is alrd there but im gonna send u an article about the building_

_[_ _link attached_ _]_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_bruh why are your classes so tough_

_like why would u willingly choose this major_

_Architecture : Cancelled._

**_Yerim_ **

_i think it’s fun_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_Choi Yerim : Cancelled._

Yerim giggles at her soulmate’s childish behaviour, pocketing her phone. She smiles at that thought. _‘Soulmate. My soulmate.’_ Though things still weren’t ideal, she’s glad that they’re at least friends now. The situation is definitely uncommon but she’s happy that they’re becoming closer because of it.

Yerim had been thinking of what would happen if this... _thing_ continues forever. It’d certainly be a hassle. She realizes she and Hyejoo really need to talk about it, especially considering Hyejoo didn’t want a soulmate. Yerim frowned a little at that but it didn’t bother her as much as it did before, having a soulmate was everything she ever wanted but she wasn’t going to demand Hyejoo to be with her if it made her unhappy. Being friends with her is enough.

Just having Hyejoo in her life is enough.

《《《《 》》》》

Hyejoo scrolls through Yerim’s phone looking for the presentation. Eventually, she finds it and reads it carefully. It’s simple enough, just a few slides. A small introduction to the material then the study cases.

Fortunately, Beomgyu goes first.

She looks over at the slides of Yerim’s study case. First is just general information about the building. The architect, the year it was built, the location and function of the building. And it was already shown in the slide so Hyejoo could just read off it.

What’s concerning is the next slide, which shows pictures of the building's exterior, some details, and a picture of the human eye. The picture of the eye has an arrow that points to the circles in the building’s exterior. It’s so confusing that Hyejoo can’t help but think to herself.

_‘How odd, an eye, and circles.’_

Hyejoo goes back to open her and Yerim’s chat and scrolls to the link the other girl sent, clicking on it once she finds it. She reads through the article carefully and whispers to herself after doing so, “Oh, the exterior was made to respond to sunlight the same way an eye does.”

A grin breaks out on her face. “I know how eyes work.”

《《《《 》》》》

Hyejoo lets out a shaky breath, nervousness running through her body. Unfortunately, her extensive knowledge of the anatomy of eyes isn’t a cure for the extreme amounts of anxiety she’s feeling. After the group presenting finishes, it’s her and Beomgyu’s turn. She spent most of the time reading the slides and the article, discussing a bit with Beomgyu, and even going so far as to make notes. Writing down certain points of its design as Beomgyu mentioned having to explain the actual architecture of the building rather than just jumping straight into the facade.

Somehow this is more terrifying than doing her own presentations. Then again, she has been studying biomedicine for over a year. She’s only even acknowledged architecture these past few days.

The group in front eventually wraps up their presentation quickly, receiving small applause from the class. Some students are asking questions while Hyejoo mentally prepares herself. The lecturer gives a few comments and the students nod obediently. When they move back to their respective seats, the lecturer checks the list of student names.

“Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yerim, please come up.” The lecturer calls out and Hyejoo feels a knot in her stomach as Beomgyu gets up, pulling her up gently with him. She walks to the front of the class, quietly following Beomgyu. As she stands at the front, looking at all the students and the lecturer, she just doesn’t understand why she’s so nervous. She read the material and she definitely knows how to explain how eyes work but...maybe it’s because it’s part of Yerim’s grade. Sure, Yerim said it wasn’t a big deal but it’s still going to affect her grade, not Hyejoo’s.

She tries her hardest to calm her nerves as Beomgyu sets up the slides, she does so by silently judging everything he does as he walks back to her side, laser pointer in hand.

_‘Of course, he has his own laser pointer. Pretentious bastard.’_

Beomgyu opens the presentation, “Good afternoon, everyone…”, and Hyejoo just drowns out his voice, focusing on her breathing instead. She stands quietly to the side, still looking towards the class. She barely listens to him explaining the material before jumping in to explain his study case.

“And now the next study case will be explained by Yerim.” Hyejoo snaps out of her trance and quickly clears her throat.

“The study case that I chose is...I-institut Du M-monde A...Arabe.” She fumbles over the words and curses Yerim in her head for choosing a French building. “The building was designed by architects...Enrique Jan and Jean Nouvel.” Hyejoo trails off and clears her throat before starting again. “In the year 1987 in Paris, France. The building was constructed to-to, uhm, to...represent the relationship…? Between Arab culture with France. And it has two buildings, the north building having nine stories and the south having eleven.” She rushes out the last sentence, exhaling shakily after.

Beomgyu clicks to the next slide and Hyejoo racks her brain for words. “N-now, for the building’s response to sunlight, it uhm, utilizes its facade...which uses an advanced responsive metallic...brise...that mimics how the human eye responds to light.” She stutters out and looks over to Beomgyu who nods in encouragement.

Hyejoo takes a deep breath and starts again, “So, the part of the eye responsible for this process is called the iris. It consists of two muscles: sphincter pupillae in the circular group and dilator pupillae in the radial group. Why is ‘pupil’ in the name of those muscles, you might ask? Well, because it controls the size of the pupil as part of response towards light.”

Hyejoo walks over to Beomgyu and he hands over the laser pointer wordlessly. “When there’s a lot of light hitting the eye, the sphincter pupillae contracts and the pupils undergo constriction - preventing too much light from entering. In contrast, under dim light, the dilator pupillae contracts and the pupils dilate - optimizing the amount of light entering the eye for better vision.”

Hyejoo points towards the circles in the building’s facade. “And that’s how the metal works, when the building is exposed to a lot of light like during the afternoon, the metal responds by constricting its openings, reducing the amount of light that enters. And during times where light is limited, like at night or during cloudy days, the metal responds by making the openings larger allowing more light to enter.” Hyejoo finishes smoothly and confidently, surprising everyone including herself.

Beomgyu closes the presentation with a small thanks and the class applauses even the lecturer, who during the entire class did not smile once, looks satisfied. Beomgyu walks over to her side and pats her shoulder, Hyejoo offering a small smile in return.

The lecturer walks up to them and speaks quietly so the rest of the class doesn’t hear, “Admittedly, the names of the muscles weren’t absolutely necessary and not exactly architecture-related but I’m impressed that you tried to learn a completely different subject for this. I don’t usually like to tell you your scores but I’m giving you two an A.”

Hyejoo and Beomgyu gasp and exchange beaming smiles.

《《《《 》》》》

**_Yerim_ **

_you done yet?_

_i’m waiting outside_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_just a lil more_

_lecturer is wrapping up_

**_Yerim_ **

_kay_

_text me when it’s done_

Yerim waits patiently by the entrance, checking the phone occasionally for messages. A few minutes later, the phone receives a notification.

**_Hyejoo_ **

_i’m bi_

**_Yerim_ **

_???_

**_Hyejoo_ **

_get it?_

_i’m coming out_

**_Yerim_ **

_-_-”_

Yerim is about to text Hyejoo to hurry up when she hears someone yell her name. She turns and sees Hyejoo (well herself, this is way too hard to get used to) running towards her. What surprises Yerim the most is the fact that Hyejoo _leaps_ into her arms and Yerim barely catches her, almost falling down. “Woah, what happened?”

Hyejoo pulls back from the embrace and announces happily, “We got an A!”

“Wait, really?! How?” Yerim is shocked, she has never gotten an A in sustainable architecture, the lecturer was literally evil-incarnate.  
  
“I fuckin’ nailed the presentation that’s how!” Hyejoo yells happily before pulling Yerim back into the hug. Yerim, though still surprised, returns the hug happily.

They pull away eventually, Yerim tugging the other girl along. “Come on, let’s go have dinner now. My treat.” The two walk to a nearby Korean restaurant, one that Yerim frequented with her college friends. It was her second favorite spot, Seokjin’s cafe being the first obviously.

The walk takes about three minutes, it’s close to campus which is why Yerim’s college friends like it so much. It’s good, reasonably-priced and it doesn’t take long to get there and back so it’s easy to go there on breaks. They go in and are immediately greeted by an elderly woman. Yerim bows respectfully and Hyejoo does the same.

“Hello, _halmeoni._ ” The elderly woman smiles sweetly at the both of them and nods, the girls walk over to an empty table and take their seats. A boy about their age walks over to their table.

“Hey Yerim-noona, it’s good to see you again.” He greets them and Hyejoo has no idea who he is but he’s talking to her so she just smiles at him and nods. He returns the smile and hands them their menus, “So can I get you two started with some drinks?”

“Just iced tea for me.” Yerim tells him and the boy nods.

“Okay and hot tea for you, noona? It’s cold out, you should drink something warm. Might rain soon too, we don’t want you getting sick.” Hyejoo simplys gapes in confusion and nods. The boy smiles at Hyejoo and walks away.

Hyejoo turns to Yerim and stares at her pointedly. “Okay, what was up with that? He was totally flirting with me and by me, I mean you. ‘Cause, guess what. He thinks I’m _you_.”

Yerim moves back and giggles. “What? No way! Hueningkai? Flirting with me? Pssh, yeah right.”

“Oh, so you know him?” Hyejoo smirks and raises an eyebrow.

Yerim lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes. “We went to high school together, he was a year below me and I used to tutor him with Math. _That’s it._ ”

“See? I mean come on, look at you! Well, you- _you_ not you- _me_ . You’re a catch. Think about it, a cute, smart girl who’s also nice? He _definitely_ had a crush on you, probably still does.”  
  
“I’m not _that_ cute.” Yerim retorts.

Hyejoo leans forward, her eyes narrowing. “Bullshit, you’re gorgeous. Bet you were the local sweetheart at your high school too. Probably gave all the students chocolates on Valentine’s.”

Yerim is quiet, she looks down and sighs defeatedly. “I did. Gave chocolate to the teachers and staff too.”

Hyejoo lets out a triumphant laugh. “Ha! I knew it. You definitely had a bunch of boys who had crushes on you. Girls too. Had a locker full of love letters. Secret admirers in every corner.”

Hyejoo leans back in her chair and sees Hueningkai walking towards them, tray in hand. He puts down their drinks on the table and takes out a notepad after. “Are you two ready to order?”

Hyejoo quickly looks over the menu and orders. “Oh yes, uhm...tuna kimbap for me.”

“I’ll have the bulgogi kimbap.” Yerim tells him, not even looking at the menu.

“Okay, is there anything else I can get you?” Hyejoo looks over to Yerim and winks before turning back to Hueningkai.

“Maybe your number?” Yerim’s eyes widen and so does Hueningkai’s.

Hueningkai lets out a nervous chuckle, “Noona...you know I’m gay, right?”

Hyejoo’s face flushes and she sputters, “Y-yeah, of course, I know that. I just meant to like...catch up and stuff. And just in case I wanna order some delivery.”

Hueningkai laughs, “Of course, here.” He writes on the notepad and tears off the paper. “My number and the restaurant’s. I’m gonna go and get your orders ready.” He sets the paper on the table and slides it over, walking away after.

Hyejoo immediately turns to Yerim. “You knew he was gay, didn’t you?”

Yerim chuckles. “Of course I did. He and I are close cause I was the one who helped out with figuring out his sexuality. In fact, I was the first person he came out to.” She explains to the other girl.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t think you were gonna ask for his number and plus, it wasn’t my place to say.” Yerim answers, sipping her tea.

Hyejoo nods.

“So, how’d you manage to get an A?”

“Oh! Well, the study case you chose had a facade that worked like an eye. So it responded to light the same way a human eye does. And well I was _super_ nervous at first but once I got to the eye stuff, it was super easy.”

“I’m impressed that now you know what a facade is, you learn fast. Now, tell me _exactly_ what you said.” Hyejoo immediately jumps into her explanation, smiling brightly.

By the time she’s done, Hueningkai has returned with food. The two tell him thanks and begin eating. Hyejoo is starving so she eats her food quickly, Yerim on the other hand was too busy staring and hadn’t touched her food at all.

“Is it good?” Yerim asks, giggling at Hyejoo’s full cheeks. Hyejoo nods and swallows the food.

“You wanna try?” Hyejoo offers, lifting one of the rolls with her chopsticks. Yerim nods and opens her mouth, waiting for Hyejoo to feed her. Hyejoo blushes and feeds the other girl.

Yerim hums, “Mhmm, it’s good. You wanna try mine?” Hyejoo nods and lets Yerim feed her one of the rolls, accidentally getting some sauce on the corner of Hyejoo’s mouth.

“Oh, you got a lil’ something, let me wipe that off for you.” Yerim leans across the table, napkin in hand and wipes the corner of Hyejoo’s mouth gently. Yerim leans back in her seat and Hyejoo smiles at her before stealing another kimbap from Yerim’s plate.

《《《《 》》》》

“Hey, do you think any of your soulmate friends went through what we’re going through?” Hyejoo suddenly asks Yerim as she walks out of the restaurant, the latter having just paid for the food.

“Hmm, I don’t know...we could ask them?” Yerim offers, walking next to Hyejoo. “Anyways, we should head back to your dorm. I think Hueningkai was right, it’s gonna rain soon.”

“Yeah, gotta make sure both of us get back to our own dorms before we get caught in the rain.” Hyejoo says as they fall into step.

“Or we could just have a sleepover. We could watch a movie, stay up. I don’t have any classes tomorrow.” Yerim suggests excitedly.

Hyejoo hums in consideration. “Well, it is the Saturday tomorrow so I don’t have any classes either so...sure, why not?”

Yerim squeals in response and suddenly, there’s a crack of thunder. Then, pouring rain. Hyejoo panics and quickly grabs Yerim’s hand, pulling her to a convenience store to take cover from the rain.

Yerim blushes and Hyejoo looks her over. “Are you cold? You can have my jacket if you are.”

“No, I’m fine.” Yerim tells her.

Hyejoo nods in response. “Okay, then I’m gonna go buy us an umbrella. You just wait here.”

A few moments later, Hyejoo comes back with an umbrella, grabbing Yerim’s hand and walks back out of the store. She lets go of Yerim to open the umbrella but quickly clasps their hands together again. Yerim’s cheeks tint pink and she can’t help but ask, “Why do you keep holding my hand?”

Hyejoo doesn’t really know either so she looks down. “It’s cold, just wanna make sure our hands stay warm.” She answers, stuffing their locked hands into her jacket pocket. The two walk back to Hyejoo’s dorm, hand in hand.

Once they get there, they take off their soaked jackets and Hyejoo leaves the umbrella outside as Yerim unlocks the door. They go in and Yerim takes their jackets to put in the laundry basket, turning to Hyejoo after. “You should go shower first. I’ll get you some dry clothes.”

Hyejoo nods and walks into the shower, showering quickly so Yerim can shower too. It’s hard cause the hot water feels amazing against her cold skin but she manages to pull through. She wraps a towel around her body and walks out of the bathroom, Yerim already waiting with fresh clothes.

Hyejoo accepts them with a chuckle, “It feels weird, borrowing my own clothes. Borrowing the shower in my own bathroom. Sleeping over at my own dorm.” Yerim giggles and pats Hyejoo’s shoulder before walking into the bathroom.

Hyejoo walks to her bedroom and puts on the clothes, sitting on the bed after she’s done. She grabs her laptop and turns it on, drying her hair with the towel while waiting for Yerim to finish showering.

Yerim walks into the bedroom after a few minutes, drying her hair as well. Hyejoo sees her having difficulties doing so, probably used to using the hairdryer she has back at her own dorm. So, Hyejoo calls Yerim and tells her to sit on the floor between her legs.

“Here, I’ll help you dry your hair. Why don’t you go look for a movie for us to watch?”

“Okie dokie.” Yerim says, taking the laptop and opening the browser.

Hyejoo dries the other girl’s hair wordlessly, the entire room quiet except for the sound of Yerim typing. Yerim gasps, breaking the bubble of silence. “We should watch _Kimi no Na Wa_!”

“What’s that?” Hyejoo asks, still focused on drying Yerim’s hair.

Yerim turns and squeaks indignantly, almost like she were offended. “You don’t know _Kimi no Na Wa_?!”

“Uhhh no? Should I know?” Hyejoo’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Of course you should know! It’s like the best soulmate movie ever!” Yerim yells at her soulmate.

Hyejoo decides to humor her, “Okay, what’s it about?”

Yerim giggles, “It’s about soulmates...who switch lives.”

“Wait...like us?” Hyejoo grows interested and Yerim nods excitedly.

“Okay then let’s watch it.” Yerim squeals and quickly jumps on the bed, burying herself into the duvet, setting the laptop on her lap. Hyejoo follows and seats herself next to Yerim, watching the laptop as Yerim clicks on the movie. Once the page finishes loading, Yerim sets the laptop between them and starts the movie.

As the movie plays, Yerim looks excited and Hyejoo spends more time watching her than the actual movie. Occasionally, she’ll ask Yerim about the plot but truth be told, she’s rather sleepy.

By the time the movie finishes, Hyejoo had already fallen asleep. Yerim smiles fondly at the sleeping girl and strokes her hair. She puts the laptop away and tucks Hyejoo in a bit more. She turns the lights off and buries herself back into the duvet, her back facing Hyejoo. Suddenly, she feels the other girl cling to her back, spooning her and burying her face in Yerim’s hair. Yerim smiles and closes her eyes, breath evening out and she falls asleep in minutes.

《《《《 》》》》

Yeojin wakes up and checks the time, seeing that it’s past 9 A.M. so she quickly sits up, stretching to relax her muscles. She gets up and goes to the bathroom, doing her morning routine. She takes a quick shower, brushing her teeth and washes her face after. She steps out of the bathroom and goes to the kitchenette.

She’s craving pancakes so she takes out the pancake mix from the cupboard and a mixing bowl too. She makes quick work of mixing the pancake batter, she turns on the stove and sets the pan on the fire. She makes the pancakes quickly, getting ten pancakes easily. She opens the fridge and grabs the maple syrup, setting it on the table next to the plate of pancakes.

After preparing breakfast, she walks over to Hyejoo’s room and opens the door to wake her roommate up. And she does so successfully, seeing as the first thing she does after switching the lights on is let out a velociraptor-like screech.

Hyejoo and Yerim wake up in an instant, staring at the girl standing by the door in shock.

Hyejoo, now in her own body, fumbles over her words. “I can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter !!!  
> also i made a [carrd !!](https://rotisbubu.carrd.co/)  
> my twitter, curioscat and ko-fi are all linked on it so feel free to follow, ask questions or maybe even send me a ko-fi cause that'd be nice !  
> twitters:  
> [bunbun !!](https://twitter.com/bunbunjjg?s=09)  
> [loppu !!](https://twitter.com/lopxavd?s=09)  
> 


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE AAAA !! IM BACK WITH THIS 12K MONSTER HEHEHE ^-^  
> also okay uhm, this chapter has some mentions of sex (NO EXPLICIT STUFF JUST MENTIONS OF IT THAT'S ALL) tbh i didn't rlly plan it??? they were just the only things i could think of for some of the dialogue, its nothing explicit just mostly for humor reasons...  
> but anyways  
> cw // mentions of sex  
> cw // mentions of food  
> and as usual, kudos and comments are always appreciated ^-^ !!

* * *

**18 April 2020**

“I can explain.”

The room is silent for a moment, Yeojin’s sigh is the one to break it. She waves a dismissing hand and shakes her head. “Nope. It’s fine. Just...come have breakfast, we can talk after.” Yeojin tells her roommate, receiving a nod in response, then she turns to the other girl. “Hi there, will you be joining us for breakfast? I made pancakes.”

Yerim nods, “T-thank you, Yeojin-ssi.”

“Oh, how’d you know my name?” Yerim realizes her mistakes and sputters, “I’ll just assume Hyejoo-unnie told you.” Yeojin answers before Yerim can even think. _‘Well, she’s not wrong.’_

“Okay, so I’m gonna wait outside while you two...do whatever you need to do.” With that, Yeojin leaves the room and closes the door. She walks back to the kitchenette and sighs, grabbing plates and cups from the cupboard to set on the table.

The two girls come out of the bedroom by the time she’s done setting the table. They walk into the dining space with sheepish looks on their faces, matching blushes on their cheeks. They sit next to each other and wait for Yeojin to say something.

Yeojin sighs again. “Hi there, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Im Yeojin, Hyejoo-unnie’s roommate. And you are?” She extends her hand out to the girl.

Yerim’s eyes widen and she hastily grabs Yeojin’s hand, shaking it. “I’m, uhm, Yerim. Choi Yerim. I’m a friend of Hyejoo’s from the design institute nearby.”

“Okay then, it’s nice to meet you. Please have some breakfast. Do you want some fruit or whipped cream with your pancakes?”

“Just syrup and butter. Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too, by the way.”

The three eat breakfast in a comfortable silence. Once they finish, Yeojin speaks up again, “So how did you two meet?”

Yerim is the one to answer this. “O-online. We like the same games.”

“And you two are...just friends?” Yeojin smiles teasingly, raising an eyebrow at the two.

“Yeojin, I’m-” Hyejoo tries to interject but is cut off by her roommate.  
  
“Unnie, it’s fine. I’m not mad. I’d just prefer you tell me next time you plan on bringing someone over.” Yeojin says calmly, sounding very put-together.

Hyejoo, on the other hand, sounds panicked. “I know I should’ve, we just got back late and you were already asleep so I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Again, I’m not mad. But...I do need to know that you two are being safe.” Yeojin’s eyes are gentle as she says this.

“W-what?” Yerim and Hyejoo say at the same time, perplexed.

With a caring voice, she tells her concerns. “I know we don’t have to worry about unplanned pregnancies cause you two are both women.”

“Oh God, I can’t believe my younger roommate is giving me a talk about safe sex.” Hyejoo is done. She quickly cuts Yeojin off to save everyone from the awkward situation. “Yeojin. We did _not_ have sex. We just watched a movie and then slept. That’s it.”

“Okay. That’s fine.” And the conversation is done, Yeojin gets up from her seat to address Yerim. “So, it was lovely to meet you, Yerim-ssi but I do have to get ready because I have a date and I don't want to make my lovely girlfriend wait.”

Yerim nods and smiles, “It was lovely meeting you as well, Yeojin-ssi. Please, call me unnie.”

A gleaming smile graces Yeojin’s faces and she walks off to her own room, leaving the two soulmates alone.

《《《《 》》》》

Hyejoo is sitting on the couch, scrolling leisurely on her phone as she waits for Yerim to come out of the shower. Soon, she hears the bathroom door open and Yerim steps out, wearing Hyejoo’s oversized shirt.

She goes to Hyejoo’s room to grab her phone and walks over to the couch after, seating herself next to Hyejoo as she swipes open the phone. “So, I was thinking we could go see Jinsol and Jungeun-unnie later when we head to my dorm? Ask them about the soulmate situation. Then we can meet up with Yoongi and Jimin-sunbae.”

Hyejoo looks up to answer but finds herself unable to say anything at the sight of Yerim in her clothes. She’s wearing one of Hyejoo’s many oversized band shirts and the shirt on Hyejoo is already big. But on Yerim’s smaller frame? The girl is practically engulfed by it, the shirt reaches her mid-thigh, covering the denim shorts that she took from Hyejoo’s closet.

“Hyejoo? Hey? You there?” Yerim waves her hand in front of Hyejoo’s face to snap her out of her trance.

Hyejoo blinks out of her trance and looks up at Yerim. “Oh, yeah, sure. Let’s do...that.”

“Okay, then let’s get going.”

《《《《 》》》》

Yerim stands in front of her dorm and knocks on the door as Hyejoo leans on the wall next to it, waiting for Yerim’s roommates to let them in. They wait for a good minute when the door finally opens and Yerim is immediately trapped in an embrace.

“Yerim-ah, where were you? You didn’t come home last night.” Jinsol asks, pulling away from the embrace but not letting Yerim go.

“I’m sorry I forgot to tell you, I was staying at a friend’s place.” Yerim pulls back and gestures for Hyejoo to come closer. “Unnie, this is my friend, Hyejoo. Hyejoo, this is Jinsol-unnie, my roommate.”

Hyejoo bows politely and Jinsol does too, “Why don’t you two come in? Jungeun is making some tea.”

Hyejoo and Yerim follow Jinsol into the dorm and take off their shoes before sitting down on the couch, Jinsol sitting on the armchair. Jungeun comes out of the kitchenette with cups of tea and sets them on the coffee table, after doing so she sits down on Jinsol’s lap.

“Yerim, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” Jungeun asks, sipping her tea.

Yerim sits up in an instant. “Oh! Right. Hyejoo, this is Jungeun-unnie, my other roommate and Jinsol-unnie’s soulmate. Unnie, this is Hyejoo.”

“So, Yerim-ah, why’d you bring your friend over?” Jinsol is the one to ask this.

“Oh, uhm we have a few questions to ask you guys...about soulmates.” Yerim answers.

“Okay then ask away.” Jungeun gestures for them to continue.

Hyejoo asks this time, “So, uh, how did you two first realize you were soulmates?”

Jungeun giggles and answers, “Well, we first met at a party in highschool. Yerim was there with me, actually.” Yerim giggles at the memory. “And while we were there, we overheard some laughing and decided to go see what was happening.”

Now Yerim is visibly trying to hold back her laughter Hyejoo grows curious as to what exactly happened. “And that’s when I saw Jinsol for the first time. When we locked eyes, it just felt like…”

“Like the stars and planets aligned for this exact moment.” Jinsol finishes, staring lovingly at her soulmate.

Yerim coos as confusion grows on Hyejoo’s face. “Wait, I’m confused. What...did she do exactly? Why was there laughing in the first place?”

Jungeun turns away from her soulmate to look at Hyejoo. “Well, turns out it was Jinsol's cousin, Hoseok, who was the one laughing. He was recording her having an extremely drunk argument…with a tree.”

Jinsol pouts in an attempt to defend her pride. “In my defense, I was shit-faced and also that tree started it.”

“Yes, yes, we’re all _very_ lucky it didn’t come to punches.” Jungeun coos, patting her soulmate's head lovingly.

“It didn’t get physical cause you showed up and distracted me.” Jinsol says accusingly.

“No. It didn’t get physical because it was a tree.” Jungeun deadpans and adds, “And also cause you puked your guts out from alcohol poisoning.” Hyejoo makes a disgusted face at the last sentence.

Hyejoo can’t help but think, how strange soulmate encounters are. Had it not been for Hoseok’s (presumably) extremely loud laughing, Hyejoo probably wouldn’t be here right now asking the two these strange questions and getting even stranger answers in return.

Hyejoo chuckles and continues the pseudo-interrogation. “Okay, uh, memorable first meeting, I would say. But...did anything weird happen to you guys after that?”

Jungeun thinks for a moment before answering, “Well, I spent the rest of the night nursing Jinsol while she continued to hurl her guts out in the bathroom. And then we went on a date the very next day. So, I’m not sure if that would count as weird.”

“Oh. Well, did you guys ever switch?” Hyejoo asks again.

Jinsol and Jungeun are taken aback by the question. Jinsol starts coughing nervously, “Well, I mean...we don’t have any preferences. So I guess, we do kind of switch.” Jinsol groans, “Do you really need to know about our y’know...bedroom activities?”

Hyejoo’s eyes grow wide and the panic is evident from the blush rising in her cheeks. “What. Wait, oh no! I meant like switch lives or souls, magic stuff like that.” Hyejoo hurriedly explains, not wanting another awkward sex talk today. Or ever.

The couple calm down considerably but grow more confused now. “What? Like in _Kimi No Na wa_?” Jinsol asks, slightly in disbelief. Yerim nods in response.

The couple shake their heads as Jinsol answers, “Well...no. That’s never happened to us.”

Hyejoo prods a little further, “Really? Not even once?”

The two shake their heads again. “We just met, realized we were soulmates then went on a date. And well, here we are.” Jungeun tells the girl before continuing, “May I ask...why are you asking these questions?”

Yerim grows nervous. “Uhhhhh, well, the thing is, Hyejoo is-”

Hyejoo cuts Yerim off before she can finish the sentence. “Doing a research paper on soulmate anomalies. I read somewhere that some soulmates go through a switch of some sort and I wanted to learn more about it, maybe meet soulmates who have even experienced it.”

Jungeun shares a sympathetic look. “Well, we don’t really know any...abnormal soulmates. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m also sorry for keeping Yerim away, she’s been really helpful with my research. In fact, she’s gonna introduce me to another soulmate couple after this.” Hyejoo tells the couple, smiling politely as she gets up from her seat.

Yerim nods eagerly, following suit. “Yup, we’re gonna meet Yoongi and Jimin-sunbae for lunch.”

“That’s nice, do you two need anything else?” Jinsol asks.

“No, no thank you. Also thank you so much for the tea, it was lovely to meet you two.” Hyejoo bows politely to the couple and turns to Yerim, “Shall we?”

Yerim nods and tells her roommates goodbye, leaving with Hyejoo.

《《《《 》》》》

**_Yerim_ **

_yoongi-sunbae_

_can we meet up for lunch?_

_we can go to that BBQ place that you like! my treat_

_sunbae?_

_my friend wants to meet you and Jimin-sunbae to ask some questions_

_please reply when you read this, sunbae_

Yerim sighs as she stares at the string of unread messages on her phone. “I wonder why Yoongi-sunbae hasn’t answered my texts…”

“Oh, he’s probably still pissed cause I almost fucked up his proposal.” Hyejoo answers casually, completely unbothered.

Yerim whips her head to the other girl and yells, “HOW?!”

Hyejoo shrugs. “It was when I went to the art store with them, Yoongi-ssi asked me to help get stuff for his plan and I didn’t know he was proposing so I got surprised and yelled. I don’t know if Jimin-ssi heard me but he probably did.” She calmly explains.

“Oh my God, here’s probably so mad at me, I should call him.” Yerim panics and taps Yoongi’s contact in her phone. She hears the dial tone ring exactly three times before someone answers.

 _“H-hello?”_ It’s not Yoongi who picks up. Instead it’s Jimin, who sounds breathless, like he’s in the middle of working out.

“Jimin-sunbae...is Yoongi-sunbae there? I need to talk to him about something.”

 _“A-ah...Yoongi-hyung is...ah!”_ Jimin cuts himself with a whine. Yerim can hear the faint sound of knocking through the phone. Almost like something is hitting a wall. Repeatedly.

 _“Y-yoongi’s busy…”_ He manages to choke out. Yerim’s face contorts in confusion because she can hear Yoongi’s voice in the background, albeit barely there but still.

Then Yerim flushes. “Oh! Okay! I’ll just call back later!” She hangs up quickly, finally putting two and two together. The knocking and Jimin’s breathlessness, Yoongi not answering and being “busy”.

“So? What happened?”

“Uhm, Yoongi-sunbae and Jimin-sunbae are a little...preoccupied as of the moment.”

“Then why are you blush-Oh. They were...” Yerim nods, face still red. “Damn, who the fuck picks up the phone in the middle of sex. Why does this keep happening to us today?”

“Let’s just go to the restaurant first.” Yerim squeaks out, clearly embarrassed at the situation. The two walk to the bus stop and take a bus to the restaurant as it would take almost half an hour there, even with a car. When they get to the restaurant, Yerim gets a notification.

**_Yoongi_ **

_Sorry for the late reply, was busy._

_We’ll be there in 40 mins._

**_Yerim_ **

_okay, we just got here so we’ll order first._

Yerim and Hyejoo are greeted politely by the staff and a waiter quickly leads them to an empty table. Yerim skims over the menu then orders their usuals. Hyejoo just goes with it, it’s BBQ, you can’t really go wrong with it.

About forty-five minutes later, the couple arrives. Yerim sees them from their table and waves them over as Hyejoo quietly grills the meat. The couple walk over to the table and sit across the girls.

Yerim quickly introduces them. “Hyejoo, these are my seniors, Min Yoongi and Park Jimin. Guys, this is my friend, Son Hyejoo.”

“It’s very nice to meet you two.” Hyejoo bows her head politely and the couple respond with kind smiles.

“Likewise.” Jimin replies before turning to Yerim with a sheepish smile, “Yerim-ah, I wanna apologize for the...phone call earlier.”

Yerim flushes red, “It’s f-fine, sunbae. I’m sorry too, I called at a bad time.”

“What? No, it’s not your fault.. I shouldn’t have picked up. I didn't want to actually but this one,” Jimin throws a glare at Yoongi, “thought it’d be a good idea. Kinky fuck.”

Yoongi smirks, “You weren’t complaining when I had my-”

“Okay! Let’s eat.” Hyejoo yells, her red cheeks matching Yerim’s own.

Yoongi laughs and grabs the kitchen tongs from Hyejoo, expertly grilling the meat as Jimin asks the server for two bowls of rice. “So, Hyejoo-ssi, how’d you meet Yerim?” Yoongi asks, offering Hyejoo some beef.

“Oh, well, we met online. Through a game then we started talking on Twitter and yeah, here we are.” Hyejoo answers, accepting the food.

“I see. And you two are...just friends?” Yoongi raises an eyebrow, a teasing smile on his lips.

“Yes, friends.” Hyejoo deadpans.

“Sure you are.” Jimin says sarcastically.

Hyejoo leans forward and her eyebrows knit together. “Why? What’s with the tone?”

“Nothing. Just you two seem cute together.” Jimin replies as he puts some beef from Yoongi’s plate. “Plus, Yerim is introducing you to us and we’re basically her parents-”

“No, you’re not.” Yerim interjects, Jimin ignores her.

“-so it must be getting serious.” Jimin finishes with a small smile.

Hyejoo chuckles. “Well, Yerim is just introducing me to you cause I have some questions for my research.”

“Research?” Yoongi questions.

“Yeah, I’m learning about soulmate anomalies. And Yerim is introducing me to a bunch of soulmate couples so I can ask them questions.” Hyejoo lies easily, though it’s not too far from the truth.

Yoongi nods. “Okay. So you wanna ask us questions?”

“Yup, is that okay?”

“Of course, go ahead.”

“So, how long have you two been soulmates?” Hyejoo starts.

“Our entire lives…?” Jimin says, an eyebrow raised.

“I meant, when did you guys meet each other?” Hyejoo elaborates.

Jimin answers this, smiling fondly at the memory. “Well, we’ve practically known each other our entire lives. We first met when I was three and Yoongi was five.” Jimin turns to his boyfriend, still smiling fondly with a loving look in his eyes.

Yoongi returns the look with just as much love, “My little Diminie.”

“Huh?” Hyejoo and Yerim tilt their heads in confusion, making them look like little puppies.

Yoongi smiles as Jimin whines at him not to tell them. “Jimin used to refer to himself as Diminie when he was little. Still does sometimes when he’s drunk.” Jimin pouts and Yoongi quickly kisses it away.

Hyejoo only recoils a little at the sight. “Wow. So, you’ve been together for how many years now?”

“We actually only got together after Jimin started college. We had some...complications with our feelings and stuff.” Yoongi answers, rubbing his boyfriend’s knuckles with his thumb.

Hyejoo nods and asks again. “Oh, I see. Okay, how about when you two first realized you were soulmates? Did anything...strange happen to you?”

“Well, that was two decades ago. We don’t really remember.” Jimin answers.

Hyejoo presses on. “Have you two ever...felt like you were living each other’s lives? Like the soul switching in _Kimi No Na wa_?”

“Nope. Definitely not. If that happened, we would definitely remember.” Jimin replies as Yoongi shakes his head.

Yerim hums in contemplation. “We asked Jinsol and Jungeun-unnie and they said they didn’t either.”

“I mean, I doubt anyone has. It sounds kinda...impossible.” Yoongi snickers.

“But it does happen!” Yerim argues, pouting. Hyejoo _definitely_ doesn’t find it cute and she _definitely_ doesn’t want to kiss the pout away like Yoongi did to Jimin.

“Okay, maybe not entirely impossible but we don’t know anything about it.” Yoongi says.

Jimin butts in, holding his chopsticks to Yoongi’s mouth to feed him some kimchi. “You could ask Namjoon-hyung? He probably knows some stuff about it.”

“That man knows everything.” Yoongi comments, letting Jimin feed him after.

“Yeah, he’s really... _something_. But he was really into learning about soulmate anomalies when he first met Hobi-hyung, you could ask him for some book recommendations. You could even ask them some questions.”

Hyejoo nods and smiles at the two. “That would be really useful for my research, yeah, thank you.”

The four continue eating and talking about random things, mostly just Yoongi and Jimin asking Hyejoo questions. Thirty minutes later, they finish eating and Yerim asks the server for the bill. The server gives them the bill and Yerim takes out her wallet but Yoongi stops her immediately.

“I’m the oldest. I’ll pay.” Yoongi states, talking out his wallet.

“No, I’ll pay. I invited you guys, so let me pay.” Yerim objects.

Hyejoo joins in, taking out her own wallet. “No, absolutely not. You only invited them to help me, so I’ll pay.”

The three continue arguing and Jimin finally intervenes. “Come on, let’s go.”

“We haven’t even paid.” The other three say at the same time.

Jimin rolls as he gets up from his seat, sighing in exasperation. “You three were taking too long so I paid.”

《《《《 》》》》

“So, are we gonna meet up with Namjoon?” Hyejoo asks Yerim as they get off the bus.

Yerim takes out her phone to look for Namjoon’s contact. “Hmm, it’s Saturday so Jin’s cafe will be busy especially during lunch hours, he’ll definitely have Joon and Hobi helping him out so we’ll probably only be able to talk with them during dinner. Which means we have to wait about seven hours...what should we do?” She finds the contact and shoots the man a quick text.

**_Yerim_ **

_sunbae, can we meet up for a bit?_

_i have some stuff to ask you about_

_invite Jin and Hobi-sunbae too_

**_Namjoon_ **

_sure_

_we’ll just meet up at the cafe_

_is 8 okay?_

**_Yerim_ **

_8 is good_

_im bringing my friend btw_

Yerim pockets her phone and turns to Hyejoo who’s running a hand through her hair.

“We could...hang out. I mean, we’ve never really hung out, just the two of us, as ourselves. We have when we were switched but never when we’re just us...so why not? We could...get to know each other.” Hyejoo suggests.

Yerim smiles and nods. “I'd like that.”

“Okay then, why don’t we head back to your dorm and just hang out there?” Hyejoo asks, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets.

Yerim agrees enthusiastically, “Sure! Let’s head to the convenience store first though, buy some snacks and stuff.” Hyejoo agrees with a smile, finding Yerim’s enthusiasm endearing (even if she tries to deny it).

The two walk to a convenience store nearby and Hyejoo quickly walks over to the snack aisle as Yerim grabs a basket. “Yerim-ah! What snacks do you want?” Hyejoo yells over to Yerim who walks to the fridges.

“Just get some shrimp chips, I’m gonna grab some Yakult.” Yerim answers back, not yelling quite as loud.

“Ooh, get me some!” Hyejoo yells as she grabs some watermelon candy for herself.

The two girls spend a good amount of time shopping for snacks and Yerim suggests that they stop by Hyejoo’s dorm first to get her clothes so she can sleep over. Hyejoo agrees and pays for the snacks despite Yerim’s protests that she can pay for her own snacks.

The walk to Hyejoo’s dorm takes about five minutes and the two simply walk in silence the whole way. Yerim hums a bit as they walk, skipping as they make their way. She slips on the sidewalk, cursing her clumsiness as she almost falls on her face.

Luckily, Hyejoo is there to catch her, telling her to be careful. Telling her not to hurt her pretty face. Yerim blushes and nods.

Yerim blushes the whole way too. She blames Hyejoo for holding her hand the entire time.

《《《《 》》》》

Hyejoo comes into Yerim’s room after her shower, drying her hair as Yerim is sat on the bed, cheeks still pink from the hot shower as she plays with her old Nintendo DS. Hyejoo puts her towel away and sits next to the other girl, watching as chops a carrot on the screen, the familiar tune of Cooking Mama reaching her ears.

“Do you play Cooking Mama a lot?” Hyejoo asks, breaking Yerim’s focus.

Yerim stops playing, turning off the device before turning to the girl beside her. “I played a lot when I was a kid. Nowadays, I just play to destress.”

“Didn’t think you were one to get stressed, you always look so relaxed. Unlike myself, who I know probably looks like death ninety-nine percent of the time.” Hyejoo ends her sentence with a laugh.

“You don’t.”

“Huh?” Hyejoo tilts her head at Yerim.

Yerim looks right into her eyes, with a boldness Hyejoo has yet to see in her. “You’re really pretty. You have a cute smile. I like your eyes and your lips.”

“My lips?” Hyejoo asks, a little amused.

“They look...soft.” Yerim says, her eyes glancing down to Hyejoo’s lips.

Hyejoo shifts her eyes to Yerim’s lips too, her hand reaching up to push purple strands of hair from the other girl’s eyes before resting her hand on her cheek. Yerim’s eyes shut and Hyejoo leans in.

Closer.

Hyejoo feels Yerim’s breath on her face.

Closer.

Yerim feels Hyejoo’s nose brush against hers.

_Closer._

Lips brush against each other...

“Yerim-ah! We’re going out!” Jungeun’s voice rings through the dorm. The two girls move back in shock and immediately move to opposite sides of the small bed with twin blushes on their cheeks, attempting to put as much distance between them.

The room is silent, the only sound that can be heard is the faint hum of the AC. Hyejoo coughs, hoping to clear the tension in the room. Yerim stays silent, looking at her hands, finding them the most interesting thing in the world right now.

“So...uhm, what’s your favorite color?” Hyejoo suddenly asks.

Yerim looks to Hyejoo, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Uhm, purple.”

Hyejoo’s eyes are darting around the room, looking everywhere but at Yerim. “Oh...that’s nice. Good color. Really good. Explains your hair color.”

“Y-yeah.” Yerim wraps her arms around her knees and looks away from Hyejoo.

“Mine is grey.” Hyejoo says.

Yerim, without looking up, replies. “Oh, that’s...cool. Very...neutral.”

“Yup. Neutral.”

Then they fall into another awkward silence.

“When’s your birthday?” Hyejoo asks again.

Yerim throws her another confused glance. “June 4. You?”

“November 13.” Hyejoo answers.

Yerim smiles, finally looking at the other girl. “So you’re a Scorpio. I’m a Gemini.” Yerim feels the awkwardness dissipate. “Now, are you from Seoul?”

“Yup. Born and raised. You?” Hyejoo looks back at Yerim, smiling at the much more relaxed atmosphere.

“I’m originally from Bucheon but my family moved here when my big brother started highschool.” Yerim responds.

“You have a big brother?” Hyejoo prods.

“Yeah, Yeonjun. Two years older. But he’s studying in Japan. Fashion design.” Yerim smiles at the thought of her brother, remembering how happy he was when he got the acceptance letter.

Hyejoo lets out a whistle. “Damn, that’s cool.”

“How ‘bout you? Any siblings?” Yerim decides to ask.

“Nah, I’m an only child.” Hyejoo answers coolly.

“Ah, I see.” Yerim falls silent, not knowing what to ask.

Hyejoo pipes up then, “Why architecture?”

Yerim averts her gaze. “Oh...I don’t really know if I’m being honest. I just...the actual story is really embarrassing.”

“Come on, tell me.” Hyejoo moves closer, nudging Yerim teasingly.

Yerim sighs, feigning annoyance. “Ugh, fine. I originally wanted to apply for an art degree...but I messed up during registration and ended up applying into architecture.”

“That is...pretty embarrassing.” Hyejoo doesn’t even try to hide her amusement.

“Yeah, I know. I always tell people that architecture is just something I fell in love with as a kid but really it was art.” Yerim explains, laughing at herself a little.

“Do you like it now? Doing architecture?”

Yerim thinks for a bit. “Yeah. I may not have fallen in love with it when I was a kid but I’m definitely in love with it now. It’s...fun. Stressful, obviously but fun.” She smiles to herself. “And you? Why’d you choose biomedicine?” Yerim questions back.

Hyejoo chuckles at the memory and tells her Yerim shamelessly. “I actually wanted to change my major to biotechnology but I ended up staying in biomedicine ‘cause I had a crush on a girl in my class.”

“Really?” Yerim asks, enthusiasm clear in her voice, almost teasing in a way.

“Really. It was Chaewon, actually.” Hyejoo tells her.

Yerim smiles and hums in understanding. “Hmm, I can see it. Did she like you back?”

“We dated for a bit but we realized we were better off as friends. And now she’s with Yeojin so…” Hyejoo throws a look at Yerim.

“Must be awkward. I mean, your ex-girlfriend dating your roommate.”

“It was. But not for long. I totally support them and plus I’m over Chaewon, we were always meant to be just friends.” Hyejoo waves her hand, almost like she’s waving away Yerim’s thoughts.

“Still. I’m so glad I’ve never been in that kind of situation.” Yerim says, leaning back against the bed.

Hyejoo raises an eyebrow at that. “Oh really? You’ve never had someone you dated end up with a friend of yours? Or maybe you dated one of your friend’s exes?”

“Nope.” Yerim replies, popping the ‘p’. “I’ve never dated anyone.”

Hyejoo leans forward, almost as if interrogating Yerim. “You? The girl who received countless love letters and confessions? You never dated anyone? How come?”

“I’ve always been waiting for my soulmate.”

Awkwardness fills the room again and Hyejoo clears her throat. “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

Yerim, eager to clear the tension, quickly agrees. “Sure. Any suggestions?”

“We could watch _The Babysitter_ on Netflix. And its sequel.” Hyejoo suggests.

“Isn’t that the horror movie? With Samara Weaving?” Yerim asks.

“Yeah...do you like horror movies? It’s fine if you don’t.” Hyejoo blurts out.

Yerim hums in consideration. “Well, I tend to stay away from scary stuff but...I really like Samara Weaving. I loved her in _Ready Or Not_.”

Hyejoo exhales in relief. “Okay then, let’s watch.”

《《《《 》》》》

“Hey, you two. Come in, sit down.” Seokjin greets the two girls as he closes up the cafe. Hyejoo and Yerim bow politely to the cafe owner. “Do you want anything to drink? I’ll make them for you.”

“Just water is fine, sunbae.” Yerim says politely.

“Me too.” Hyejoo parrots.

Hyejoo and Yerim walk over to the table where Namjoon and Hoseok are sitting. The two men get up to greet Yerim, Namjoon gives her a small wave as Hoseok greets her with a hug.

“I want you guys to meet, Son Hyejoo, my friend.”

“Ah, you must be a friend of Jiwoo, Jin-hyung’s cousin, he mentioned that you guys go to the same campus. I’m Namjoon and this is Hoseok.”

“Call me Hobi or Hope.” Hoseok shows off a bright, heart-shaped smile, almost looking like the sun itself. Had Hyejoo not known, she probably would have thought that Hoseok was Jiwoo’s cousin.

Hyejoo smiles and bow politely before taking a seat next to Yerim. Seokjin comes back with two glasses of water and sits next to his boyfriends. Seokjin laughs at the sight of Yerim and Hoseok smiling at each other. “Wow...the amount of sunshine in this room right now. Imagine if Jiwoo was here...might as well wear sunglasses.”

Namjoon and Hoseok laugh as well as Yerim and Hyejoo. “So, why’d you wanna meet up?” Namjoon asks, looking at the girls sitting across.

Yerim turns to him and gestures to Hyejoo. “Hyejoo wanted to ask some questions about soulmates, she’s doing research about it.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize you were interested in soulmates, Hyejoo-yah...you’ve always had such a distaste for them.” Seokjin questions, eyebrows furrowed.

Hyejoo sputters, quickly thinking of what to say. “Uh, uhm, I just read somewhere that sometimes soulmates have this weird thing happen to them where they like...switch lives? Like in _Kimi No Na wa_.” Hyejoo smiles nervously, hoping they’ll buy it.

Namjoon hums. “I see. But why’d you wanna meet us?”

Yerim answers this time. “Yoongi-sunbae told us that you learned a bit about soulmate anomalies so we hoped you could help us out?”

Namjoon lets out an ‘oh’, dragging out the ‘o’ and nods in understanding.

“If you don’t mind me asking...why did you get into learning about soulmate anomalies?” Hyejoo asks.

“Well, I wanted to know if it was possible to have more than one soulmate.”

Hyejoo and Yerim both lean forward, their interest growing. Namjoon laughs, clearly amused by their curiosity.

Namjoon explains, “Well, as you know, Hobi and I are soulmates. But when I first met Hobi, I was in a relationship with Jin-hyung, who I very much love. I was actually convinced that hyung was my soulmate until I met Hobi. So, I decided to read some books about soulmate anomalies to figure what to do.”

“And now we’re all dating each other. Just one, big, poly relationship.” Hoseok finishes, still smiling brightly.

Hyejoo and Yerim nod. “I see..well, uhm, could you maybe tell us the books that you read?” Hyejoo asks.

“Of course. Better yet, I can take you guys to the library myself. How ‘bout tomorrow?” Namjoon suggests with a smile, showing off his dimples.

“Oh...I have a thing with a lecturer tomorrow. But maybe you can take Hyejoo?” Yerim tells them, pouting.

“If Hyejoo doesn’t mind, then I’m fine with it.” Namjoon glances over to the girl. Hyejoo glances over to Yerim and Yerim just nods, as if saying that it will be fine.

Hyejoo turns back to Namjoon and nods. “I’m fine with it.”

“Perfect then, I’ll text Yerim the details.” Namjoon claps his hands. “Now...are you two gonna have dinner with us or do you already have your own plans?”

“Oh, I think Hyejoo and I are gonna head back, it’s pretty late.”

“Okay, well, we’re gonna head up for our own dinner. I hope you two have a good night together.” Seokjin says, getting up from his seat to give both girls a hug. Hoseok follows suit, hugging both girls tightly. Namjoon simply smiles and waves goodbye.

Namjoon and Hoseok go upstairs to the eldest’s loft as Seokjin walks the two girls to the door but stops suddenly. “Wait! Let me get something very quickly.” Then he runs off upstairs.

He comes back down after a few minutes, a lunch bag in hand. He hands it over to Yerim, “Food for you guys. Stay safe on your walk back, okay?”

Yerim and Hyejoo bow a full 90-degrees. “Thank you, sunbae. We will.” Seokjin smiles and the two girls finally leave.

“Okay, so how the fuck am I suppose to go with Namjoon-ssi alone?” Is the first Hyejoo says when they’re finally alone.

Yerim sighs, “Look, there’s a big chance we’ll switch tomorrow. So I’ll go with Namjoon tomorrow. You need to go see my lecturer.” Yerim stops Hyejoo who’s about to protest, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing too serious. But if you have any questions, just text me.”

Hyejoo lets out a sigh of relief. “Okay, okay. I can do that.” She reassures herself.

“ _Yes_. Now let’s head back to my place. I’m tired.” Yerim rubs her eyes sleepily.

Hyejoo smiles at the sight and wraps an arm around the other girl’s shoulders, pulling her closer to her side. “Okay, you lil’ baby.”

《《《《 》》》》

**19 April 2020**

“Namjoon-ssi!” Yerim, now in Hyejoo’s body, calls to the man, waving her arms as he runs over to the library's entrance.

“Hyejoo-ssi, hi! Let’s go in.” He greets her, showing off his dimpled smile.

It’s currently 10 A.M. on a Sunday and Yerim is currently walking with Namjoon into the library as he leads them to the front desk to ask about the Soulmate section of the library. Hyejoo is currently on her way to a meeting with Professor Bang, the head of the Architecture department at Yerim’s campus.

The librarian tells them that the Soulmate section would be on the second floor and Namjoon thanks them. Namjoon walks over to the stairs, Yerim trailing behind him. She’s so lost in her thoughts, she can barely focus on following Namjoon.

“Hyejoo-yah?” A girl’s voice breaks her train of thought and she looks over to the source of the voice. She sees a girl that she recognizes as a friend of Hyejoo’s, Heejin if she remembers correctly. Next to her is a boy, her brother, Jeongguk who is not looking at her, instead his eyes are focused on Namjoon.

His mouth is agape and his eyes are filled with adoration. He looks enamored by the other man who simply smiles, showing off his dimples, waving at the siblings. “Hi, I’m Namjoon. I’m a friend of a friend of Hyejoo’s.” Jeongguk looks even more enamored now.

“I’m Heejin! This is my big brother, Jeongguk. We’re friends with Hyejoo, we go to the same campus. What are you guys doing here?”

“I’m helping Hyejoo with her research on soulmates.” Namjoon answers with a smile.

Heejin’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Soulmates? Hyejoo? That...doesn’t sound right. Hyejoo _hates_ soulmates.”

Namjoon is taken aback but quickly responds. “Well, she’s been meeting up with soulmates all day yesterday so apparently she’s had a change of heart.”

“Uhm, yeah, what are you two doing here?” Yerim quickly tries to change the subject.

“Looking for references, Jeongguk and I have that competition, remember?”

Yerim stutters, “R-right, right...the competition. Well! Good luck to you two, Namjoon-ssi and I have to get going.” Yerim grabs Namjoon’s wrist and tugs him up the stairs.

Heejin stops them, catching Yerim’s arm as Jeongguk follows them in silence. “Woah, what’s the rush? We can come with you.” Yerim panics and reluctantly agrees, not knowing what excuse to think of.

The four walk up the stairs and find a table to sit at. Once they set their things, Heejin and Jeongguk quickly set up their laptops whereas the other two walk to the Soulmate section of the library. As Yerim waits for Namjoon to find the books, she can’t help but think of Hyejoo again.

She hasn't been able to stop thinking of Hyejoo, really.

She’s...confused. Hyejoo is confusing her. Because Hyejoo _hates_ soulmates...yet the way she’s been acting with Yerim. The compliments, the touches, _the almost kiss._ Yerim doesn’t know what to make of it.

She doesn’t think of it for long as Namjoon breaks her out of her thoughts, returning with the books. She smiles and helps him bring the books back to their table where the two siblings are focused with their work, Jeongguk typing away on his laptop as Heejin reads a biology book across from him.

Yerim plops down next to Heejin, putting the books on the table. Heejin turns to her and smiles amusedly. “Never thought I’d see the day, Son Hyejoo, interested in soulmates. Mark the day, JK, February fifth.”

“Oh, Heejin...we are _well_ into April.” Jeongguk says before turning back to his laptop, almost jumping in surprise when he sees Namjoon. Namjoon grins, sitting next to the younger boy and starts asking him about his competition.

Yerim smiles, Namjoon has always been interested about learning about literally everything. It only made sense that he would want to learn about this too. Jeongguk blushes but excitedly explains about his research, albeit stuttering and stumbling over his words.

When Namjoon is busy looking at the laptop, Jeongguk turns to Yerim and mouths ‘he’s so cool…’ to her and that’s when Yerim realizes that Jeongguk might have just found a role model in Namjoon.

Yerim smiles, her and Hyejoo’s lives are becoming more entangled by the minute.

《《《《 》》》》

At Yerim’s campus, Hyejoo is sitting in the lecturer’s office, dressed in a purple button-up and jeans, waiting for Yerim’s professor to show up. His name is Bang Si Hyuk as Yerim told her. A few minutes later, the man walks in, holding a mug of coffee and he takes a seat across from Hyejoo.

“Yerim-ssi...it’s good to see you.” He greets her with a smile.

Hyejoo smiles back. “It’s good to see you too, Bang-ssaem.”

“Okay, so, I asked to meet today to talk about your grades.” Hyejoo nods, “Your lecturers mentioned that you failed your latest design presentation.”

“Oh…” Hyejoo knows exactly which presentation he’s talking about.

“Now, you’re one of our best students and your lecturers mentioned that you didn’t seem well that day so they offered to let you redo your presentation after class on Wednesday. They can’t give you a full grade no matter how good, but they want you to at least pass so the highest they can give you is a C.” He explains to her.

Hyejoo lets out a sigh of relief. “I see...thank you.” She tells him, grateful.

“But...they’re also offering you extra credit.” He adds.

“Oh?”

“As you know, the campus is holding its annual photography competition soon and we want you to represent our department, can you do that?” He asks her, raising an eyebrow.

Hyejoo didn’t even know Yerim did photography but she nods anyway. “Of course, thank you.”

He leans back in his chair and nods. “Okay, that’s all then, you’re dismissed. Have a good day, Yerim-ssi.”

“You too, ssaem.” With that, Hyejoo leaves. Hyejoo walks out and leaves the campus, texting Yerim that she’s done with the meeting. 

**_Hyejoo_ **

_yerim, im done with the meeting_

_im on my way to the library_

Hyejoo’s eyebrows knit together when Yerim doesn’t reply to her texts. _‘She’s probably just really focused on the research right now.’_

Hyejoo decides to make a quick stop at the convenience store, wanting to buy Yerim some Yakult. She walks to the drinks aisle and contemplates how many packs she should get when someone taps on her shoulder. She turns and sees Hyunjin.

“Ah! I knew you looked familiar. You’re Yerim, right? Hyejoo’s friend?” Hyunjin asks eagerly.

“Uhh, yes…?” Hyejoo sounds more like she’s asking as if unsure of her own identity. But in her defense, she’s not exactly herself right now.

Hyunjin laughs and puts her hand out for a handshake. “You must not remember us, I’m Hyunjin, Kim Hyunjin.” _I know._ “This is my brother, Kim Taehyung.” _I know that too._

“So, what are you doing here?” Taehyung asks her.

Hyejoo shows the Yakult in her hand. “I’m just buying some stuff for Ye-Hyejoo...I’m gonna pick her up from the library.”

Hyunjin wraps an arm around her shoulder and smiles. “Nice. We’re headed to the library too, gonna meet up with Jeongguk and Heejin then we’re having lunch together. You wanna ride with us? Taehyung brought his car.”

Hyejoo hesitates but nods in the end. “Uhm, sure.”

So the three of them leave the store together and walk to Taehyung’s car. Once they step into the car, Taehyung starts it up and Hyunjin immediately plugs in the aux cord to her phone, playing _Fever_ by GFriend.

Hyejoo settles in the back seat and Hyunjin suddenly turns to her from her spot in the passenger seat. “Yerim-ssi...are you and Hyejoo dating?”

Hyejoo is taken aback. “W-what?! No! We’re just, just friends…”

“Okay then do you have a crush on her?” Hyunjin follows up.

“No.” Hyejoo can’t tell if she’s lying.

“ _Suuuure._ ” Hyejoo feels like Hyunjin knows she is.

《《《《 》》》》

The drive to the library is quick and mostly silent. Once they reach there, Hyejoo and Hyunjin step out of the car and sees Yerim walking down the steps with Namjoon as well as Jeongguk and Heejin.

Hyejoo immediately walks over to Yerim, siding up to her. “Hey, you...I got you some Yakult.” She says, offering her a bottle.

Yerim purses her lips and pushes the drink away. “I don’t want any.”

Hyejoo shoots her an incredulous look. “What? But you love Yakult, I saw you crush three packs yesterday.”

Yerim sighs tiredly. “I just don’t want any right now.” Yerim moves away from Hyejoo as Jeongguk walks up to her.

“Hi there, it’s me, Jeongguk. We met at Hyejoo's campus that one time, this is my sister, Heejin.” Jeongguk smiles, showing off his bunny teeth. Beside him is Heejin, smiling brightly.

“Hi...it’s good to see you again.” Hyejoo smiles, albeit a little forced.

They don’t seem to notice as Heejin just walks over to Hyunjin and Jeongguk calls for Taehyung. “Taehyungie-hyung, hey! Come meet our new friend.”

Taehyung walks over to where Jeongguk is standing next to Namjoon. Namjoon juts out a hand to Taehyung. “Hiya, I’m Kim Namjoon.”

Taehyung shakes his hand and introduces himself. “Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you. That’s Hyunjin, my sister.”

Jeongguk turns to Namjoon. “We’re gonna head off to lunch, you guys wanna join us?”

“Uhm, sure…” Hyejoo agrees along with Yerim.

Namjoon runs a hand through his hair. “Ah, you guys go ahead, Jin-hyung and Hope-ah are here to pick me up. I’ll see you guys, bye!”

As the older man walks away, Jeongguk whispers to Taehyung, “ _He’s so cool…_ ” Taehyung can’t help but feel a little jealous so he huffs and starts walking off.

Jeongguk’s eyebrows knit in confusion and he runs after Taehyung, clutching his arm and resting his chin on the older’s shoulder, pouting up at him with his big eyes. Taehyung sighs and pets his hair lovingly before they walk together to the sushi restaurant nearby, Jeongguk still hugging Taehyung’s arm.

The four girls let out small laughs at the sight of the two and quickly follow them to the restaurant. They sit together at a secluded part of the restaurant and a server takes their orders. They all talk amongst themselves except for Hyejoo. She wants to talk to Yerim but it seems the girl is hellbent on ignoring her, choosing to talk to anyone but her. So, Hyejoo sulks while waiting for the food to come when suddenly Hyunjin laughs.

“I just noticed that everyone here is single. Single people hangout.” Hyunjin says, still laughing a little.

Jeongguk laughs at that. “Speaking of single...is Namjoon-ssi single?”

Hyejoo answers this, playing with her fingers. “He has two boyfriends, the guys who picked him up earlier.”

Instead of dejection, Jeongguk looks in awe. “That’s so cool…”

Taehyung huffs at the gleamy-eyed look on Jeongguk’s face and tries to change the subject. “So, Yerim-ssi...what’s it like being an Architecture student?”

“Uhhhh, just y’know, buildings. Got a bunch of markers and...sketchbooks.” Hyejoo has no idea what she’s saying.

Taehyung nods confusedly. “Uh-huh...must be tough, right? I mean, it’s art and math at the same time. I can’t imagine it’s easy?”

Hyejoo nods as the server arrives with their order. “It’s not. I actually failed my last design presentation. But my lecturers are letting me redo it.”

“Huh, will you look at that, good for you. Let’s cheers to that.” Taehyung lifts up his cup for a toast. “To Yerim’s presentation.”

“To Yerim’s presentation.” The rest of the group parrots, clinking their cups and drinking. Then they dig in.

《《《《 》》》》

Hyejoo and Yerim step out of the car as Taehyung drops them off at Yerim’s campus. “Have a nice day, you two.” Taehyung tells them. Yerim and Hyejoo bow politely, wishing them a good day too.

“Let’s play _Among Us_ together some time!” Jeongguk yells from the passenger seat before Taehyung drives, Heejin and Hyunjin waving goodbye through the window. Hyejoo and Yerim walk off to her dorm building after the car leaves their sight.

“So, what should we do now? Play some games? Watch a movie? Ooh! We should binge-watch _Buzzfeed Unsolved_. That would be so fun.” Hyejoo suggests excitedly.

Yerim looks tired. “Actually, I think I’m just gonna head back to your dorm. I need to focus on some work. If I’m gonna redo my presentation, I need to make sure I do well.” She tells Hyejoo, though it feels like a poorly-thought excuse.

Hyejoo brushed it off. “Oh...okay, just let me grab some of your clothes then we can head back to my dorm.” Hyejoo asks, hopeful.

Yerim sighs for the nth time today. “Actually, I'd rather be alone right now. Is that okay?”

Hyejoo’s shoulders slump and she feels dejected. “That’s...fine, I guess.” Her voice is small as she says this.

“Great, I’ll just go grab my laptop then I’ll be on my way.” Yerim shows her a tight smile.

“O...kay…” Yerim makes quick work of grabbing her laptop once they arrive at the dorm, leaving immediately after.

She doesn’t even say goodbye.

《《《《 》》》》

**20 April 2020**

**_Chaewon_ **

_hyejoo has been sulking all morning_

**_Yeojin_ **

_she didnt leave her room at all yesterday_

_idk whats going on_

_she was fine last morning_

**_Chaewon_ **

_i’ll ask her about it_

**_Yeojin_ **

_okay_

_have fun in class btw_

_♡_

**_Chaewon_ **

_♡_

Chaewon puts down her phone and turns to her lab partner. “Hey, you...what’s got you all sulky? Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

Hyejoo simply grunts in response, clearly not wanting to answer. “Hyejooooo...” Chaewon calls her cutely, dragging out the ‘o’ in her name.

Hyejoo simply stays silent. “Son Hyejooooo…” Chaewon tries again.

Chaewon starts poking Hyejoo’s side and waving her hand in front of her face. Finally, Hyejoo lets out a sigh and slaps the other’s hand. “Okay! Fine, I’ll tell you.”

“Finally!” Chaewon lets out a triumphant grin.

Hyejoo leans closer to her best friend and her voice is serious. “But you have to promise me, you won’t make a big deal out of it.”

Chaewon rests her on her chest, where her heart is. “Promise, you have my word.”

Hyejoo sighs and looks away. “It’s...Yerim.” Chaewon’s eyes go wide in surprise, _‘Hyejoo’s having girl troubles.’_ she thinks to herself as Hyejoo continues, “I think...I think she’s avoiding me…” Chaewon’s eyes grow impossibly wider.

“And...this is bothering you?” Chaewon questions.

“Well, yeah kinda. I just...don’t even know what’s wrong. We were okay yesterday morning and then we left to do our own things then she got all weird. We didn’t even talk during lunch or the car ride back. And when I asked to hang out, just the two of us, she said no. Now, she’s ignoring my texts.” Hyejoo explains, picking at her own nails and pouting.

Chaewon frowns in sympathy, “Maybe she needs some time alone?”

“Yeah, she mentioned that but I just…” Hyejoo looks away again, refusing to make eye contact with anyone but the floor. “I miss her.” She admits.

Chaewon can’t stop the chuckle that escapes her. “Wow...Hyejoo-yah, you must really like this girl.”

Hyejoo’s sad look disappears and is replaced with an incredulous look. “What? No, I don’t. I don’t like her like that.”

“Oh, come on.” Chaewon teases.

“We’re just friends.”

Chaewon can’t believe what she’s hearing. “Seriously? Stop lying to yourself.”

“I’m not lying to anyone.” Hyejoo deadpans.

“You really are though.” Chaewon refutes.

Hyejoo looks pissed now. “I don’t like Yerim like that and that’s final. Stop bothering me.”

“Geez, okay, I’ll stop.” Chaewon puts her hands up in surrender. “How ‘bout this? Why don’t you surprise her after class? Just go to her campus and take her out.” She suggests.

Hyejoo lets out a gasp. “I could treat her to lunch!”

Chaewon nods in equal excitement. “Yeah, I’d bet she’d love that. And look at you, all excited.”

Hyejoo fixes her with a bored look. “Duh, she’s my friend and I wanna spend time with her.”

“You don’t even wanna spend time with me and I’m your best friend.” Chaewon places a hand on her chest in mock offence.

Hyejoo feigns annoyance. “I do wanna hang out with you but you’re always with Yeojin and I end up third-wheeling.”

A soft look grows on Chaewon’s face. “I can’t help it. I’m in love with her.” Chaewon has a look in her eyes and Hyejoo smiles at that. She’s happy that Chaewon and Yeojin are together. “Plus, now you don’t have to third-wheel cause you can bring Yerim now.”

Hyejoo furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “Now, why would I do that? We’ll both just end up third-wheels then.” Chaewon simply throws her a bored look.

《《《《 》》》》

“Hey, Yerim….” Hyejoo waves awkwardly as Yerim steps out of the building.

Yerim’s mouth parts in surprise, not expecting to see the other girl today. “Hyejoo...what are you doing here?”

“You weren’t answering any of my texts.” Hyejoo says instead of answering Yerim’s question.

Yerim scratches the back of her neck in nervousness. “Right. Sorry…”

Hyejoo smiles and waves it off. “It’s okay, I came to return your laptop. You left it at my place.” She says, showing Yerim the device she’s carrying in her arm.

“O-oh, thank you.” Yerim says, taking the laptop from Hyejoo.

Hyejoo takes a deep breath. “I also came to invite you for lunch.”

Yerim sighs and looks away, ready to decline. “Hyejoo-yah, I don’t-”

“Please. My treat?” Hyejoo shows off her best puppy-eyes and Yerim’s resolve breaks.

Yerim thinks for a bit but eventually agrees. “Okay. Let’s go have lunch.” Then the two walk together to Jin’s cafe and greet the owner when they come in.

“Hi! Go sit you two, I’ll bring your usuals to your table.” Seokjin says to them, always happy to see his friends. Hyejoo and Yerim go and sit at a table near the window. Silent the entire time till Seokjin brings them their orders.

“Are we okay?” Hyejoo suddenly asks, breaking the atmosphere.

“What?” Yerim is confused.

“It’s just...I feel like you’re avoiding me. You were distant yesterday and you didn’t respond to any of my texts and I just don’t know what’s wrong. Is it my fault?” Hyejoo explains, a sadness behind her eyes.

Yerim sputters, “No, it’s-it’s not your fault. It’s just...I read something yesterday, at the library. And it made me sad and I guess ended up avoiding you. I’m sorry.” Yerim apologizes, not wanting Hyejoo to think that she’s the one to blame.

“It’s okay...but you could tell me what it is you read?” Hyejoo questions, curious to what made Yerim so distant.

Yerim sighs and takes a sip of her drink before explaining, “I was looking for other cases like ours and I found some! In every case, the soulmates would switch lives because there were some negative feelings between them. And in every case, they only solved it by never seeing each other again.”

“Yerim-ah…” Hyejoo stares at the girl sitting across. Her eyes are filled with sadness and there are tears brimming her eyes that Hyejoo desperately wants to wipe away.

“And I just started thinking about how we were when we first met, how you wanted nothing to do with me. But now, we’re okay. There’s no negative feelings but it’s still happening and I thought maybe, we have to stop seeing each other to break this thing.” Yerim looks to the floor, a tear sliding down her cheek as she finishes.

“Yerim…” Hyejoo calls softly as she thinks to herself just how much it _pains_ her to see Yerim cry. Hyejoo moves her chair next to Yerim and cups her cheeks, gently wiping away her tears. “Don’t cry, okay?” Hyejoo rests her forehead against Yerim’s, her hands still holding the other’s cheeks, thumbs brushing them softly.

Hyejoo reaches out to hold Yerim’s hand, stroking her knuckles. “Hey, look at me...we're gonna fix this, okay? And we can still be friends.” Hyejoo offers a kind smile as she thinks of ways to make her happy. She’ll have to work hard to get Haseul to give her those tickets.

“Really?” Yerim’s eyes are filled with hope.

“Really.” And when she sees Yerim’s bright smile, Hyejoo promises to herself to make sure Yerim is never sad again.

《《《《 》》》》

**21 April 2020**

“Here you go, hot cup of tea.” Hyejoo says, putting the cup on the table where Yerim is working. It feels strange, seeing herself working on a design. Then again, seeing herself through someone else’s eyes will always be strange.

“Tea? I thought you were gonna make me coffee?” Yerim protests.

Hyejoo puts her hands on her hips and scolds the other girl. “No. Cause that would be your fifth cup of coffee in the last three hours. Yerim-ah, you haven’t slept at all today and it’s almost 3 A.M., you need to rest…”

“I can’t. I have to finish these drawings.” Yerim waves off Hyejoo’s orders and turns back to her work.

“You’ve been working on them all day, I thought you were done with that last one.” Hyejoo says as she sits on the bed next to Yerim’s desk.

Yerim doesn’t even look at her as she answers. “I messed up that last one. I got the colors wrong.”

“Yerim, you need to sleep.” Hyejoo demands.

“No, I don’t. If you’re tired, you can just go to sleep, I’ll be fine.” Yerim can be stubborn sometimes.

“No. Choi Yerim, you need to sleep right now. Now either you get to bed or I will make you.” Hyejoo finally orders.

Yerim is only focused on her work and doesn’t even notice when Hyejoo moves. “Hyejoo, I’m fi-Hey! Put me down!” She shrieks in surprise as Hyejoo picks her up and carries her to bed.

“No, you’re going to bed. And that’s final.” Hyejoo says, setting her down on the bed.

“You can’t make me go to sleep.” Yerim says flatly.

Hyejoo smirks. “I can actually, I gave you green tea which makes you sleepy and I’m not leaving your side till you fall asleep.”

“I can’t belie-” Yerim cuts herself off with a yawn, her eyes getting droopy.

Hyejoo smiles as Yerim slowly settles into her mattress. Not even a minute later, Yerim’s breath evens out and she falls asleep. Hyejoo strokes her hair with a fond look on her face, “Good night, Yerim-ah.”

And when Yerim wakes up the next day, she finds that her drawings are all done and Hyejoo is sound asleep on the bed. She smiles as she crouches down in front of the bed, face-to-face with Hyejoo’s sleeping figure.

She strokes her hair and leaves a small peck. “Thank you, Hyejoo-yah.”

《《《《 》》》》

**22 April 2020**

“How do I look? Do I look okay?” Yerim asks, spinning so Hyejoo can check her outfit.

Hyejoo clutches Yerim’s shoulders, effectively stopping her spinning. “You look like you’re the most successful architect alive, okay? You look perfect.”

Yerim exhales shakily, “Yeah, okay, good. Oh God, can I do this?”

“You got this, okay? I heard you practicing in the shower and it was perfect. You. Got. This.” Hyejoo pats her shoulders in time with her words.

“Okay. You’re right. I got this.” Yerim smiles, feeling reassured.

“Yes, now get in there and blow their fuckin’ minds away, okay?” Hyejoo pats Yerim’s back and sends her off.

“Okay.” Yerim nods determinedly one last time before walking in.

“That’s my girl, let’s go! Whoo! Choi Yerim, fighting!” Hyejoo cheers her on even after the door closes.

And Yerim goes to deliver her presentation flawlessly, Hyejoo cheering her on from outside the door the entire time. Half an hour later, Yerim leaves the classroom with a big smile. She runs to Hyejoo and jumps into her arms, squealing in happiness.

“I aced that thing!” She yells excitedly, Hyejoo holding her waist tightly as she spins them around.

Hyejoo places her down, still holding her waist. “See? I knew you could do it. Now, come on.” She lets go of Yerim’s waist then grabs her hand. “Let’s go celebrate, I heard that there’s this new bubble tea place and I know how much you like that stuff so we have to go there.”

“But you don’t like bubble tea.” Yerim questions, tilting her head.

Hyejoo waves it off. “Eh, I’ll survive. Plus, I heard they have coffee.” The store is close so it doesn’t take long to get there.

“Ah-ah, I’m paying. My treat because we’re celebrating your presentation.” Hyejoo stops Yerim from paying after the cashier has taken their orders.

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Yerim thanks her, feeling grateful that she has Hyejoo in her life.

Hyejoo smiles at her and clasps her hand. “Hey, I’m always gonna help you out. We’re friends.” Yerim doesn’t quite know why that hurt to hear.

《《《《 》》》》

**23 April 2020**

“Hyejoo! I’m back! I bought some chicken from that place that you like.” Yerim yells as she enters Hyejoo’s dorm.

“Yerim! In the room!” Yerim’s eyebrows knit in confusion. _‘Why does she sound panicked?’_

Yerim walks into the room and sees Hyejoo (who is currently in Yerim’s body) sitting scared on her bed, staring at the phone as if it were possessed.

“What’s going on?” Yerim finally asks, very confused.

Hyejoo turns to her, eyes wide in panic. “Someone named Yeonjun is video-calling! Who is that?”

“My brother. I told you that.” Yerim deadpans.

“Well, why is he calling?” Hyejoo asks.

Yerim fixes her with a bored stare. “I don’t know. Why don’t you try, oh I don’t know, _picking up_?” Yerim says sarcastically.

“What am I supposed to say?” Hyejoo asks again, still panicking.

“Hi? It’s my brother, not the government, just pick up.” Yerim tells her, taking her phone off the desk and handing it to Hyejoo.

Hyejoo takes the phone from the other girl’s hand and lets out a nervous exhale. “Okay, okay. I’ll pick up.” She holds the phone at a good angle and picks, immediately she’s greeted by a pink-haired boy. _‘Does dyed hair just run in the family?’_

 _“Yerim-ah! I miss you!”_ The boy greets her happily.

Hyejoo stills, racking her brain for what to say. “...Hi.”

Yeonjun doesn’t seem to notice and continues, _“Hey, so how are you? How’s classes?”_

“They’re going...well. How ‘bout you? How’s...Japan…?” Hyejoo sounds like she’s asking herself the questions.

 _“Still the same.”_ Yeonjun answers.

“Okay then why are you calling?” Hyejoo blurts out.

Yeonjun shakes his head confusedly. _“I told you I wanted to introduce you to someone.”_ Another boy shows up on screen. _“Yerim, this is Choi Soobin, my soulmate and boyfriend now. We made it official yesterday.”_

“O-oh! That’s...nice. It’s nice to meet you, Soobin-ssi.” Hyejoo greets politely, her voice sounding strained.

Yeonjun’s face shifts into something like concern. _“Hey, are you feeling okay? You seem kinda off, Yerim-ah.”_

Hyejoo sees an opening and immediately tries to think of an excuse. “I’m just….I'm on my period.”

The two boys are shocked. _“Oh! Well then, uhm, I think we can continue this conversation some other time? Is that okay?”_ Yeonjun offers.

Hyejoo nods, immediately accepting the offer. “Yes, that would be wonderful.”

 _“Right. Bye, Yerim.”_ The couple says.

“Bye, you two. Congrats.” Then they hang up. Hyejoo turns to Yerim who’s sitting by the desk with an amused look on her face.

“So...I’m on my period?”

Hyejoo throws a pillow at the other girl’s face. “I couldn’t think of anything else.”

《《《《 》》》》

**24 April 2020**

“Hey there.” Hyejoo greets Yerim as she steps out of her dorm room. She takes in her outfit, a hoodie and shorts. Yerim was definitely planning to stay in today.

Yerim’s lips part in shock and her heart skips a beat at the sight of Hyejoo. “Hyejoo, I didn’t realize we’d be hanging out today.” Yerim says, clutching the door. She looks at the other girl’s outfit, a white t-shirt paired with khaki pants and a black blazer, along with white sneakers and a black cap.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Hyejoo says, pulling out a piece of cloth and handing it to Yerim. “Put this on.”

Yerim’s face is a mix of confusion and amusement. “A blindfold? Really?”

Hyejoo lifts her palm closer to Yerim. “Humor me.”

“Fine, okay.” Yerim takes the blindfold with an amused smile but pauses. She lifts a finger at Hyejoo, asking her to wait. “Let me get changed first, okay?” Hyejoo nods and waits. Five minutes later, Yerim steps out in a different outfit, a black and white striped shirt, a white skirt and a denim jacket atop of it as well as white sneakers. She also has her camera bag with her, clutching the strap tightly.

Yerim takes out her phone and snaps a quick picture of them, showing off their [outfits](https://twitter.com/orchid_cyr/status/1262360889266593793/photo/1). They walk to the bus stop and Hyejoo puts the blindfold over Yerim’s eyes, Yerim giggles and Hyejoo smiles at the precious sound.

Yerim giggles as they hold hands on the bus. “Where are we going, Hyejoo-yah?”

“It’s a surprise, I can’t tell you.” Is what Hyejoo replies.

Yerim feels the bus come to a stop and Hyejoo tugs her hand, leading her carefully off the bus. As they walk, Yerim can’t hear faint noises of something she can’t quite place and soon their steps halt.

Hyejoo speaks as she takes off the blindfold. “You mentioned that you wanted to go to an amusement park…”

Yerim’s eyes widen in awe and her jaw drops as she takes in the sight. “No way…”

“Yes way. I got us tickets.” Hyejoo waves two pieces of paper in front of her with a grin.

Yerim squeals and hugs the other girl. “They literally cost a fortune, how did you get these?”

“I have my ways.” Yerim throws her a look, still embracing the other girl. “Okay, Haseul gave me them because she and Vivi decided not to go. But, I will pay her back. In love. And friendship.”

Hyejoo sighs when Yerim throws her another look. “Fine. I promise to pay her back. In money. Now, let’s just go and have a fun time?”

“Yes. Let’s go.” Yerim nods excitedly and lets Hyejoo out of her arms. “This is gonna be perfect for my photography competition! The theme this year is ‘Euphoria’. Things that make you happy, things you _love_. Thank you so much for taking me here!”

Hyejoo smiles, taking her hand and Yerim can’t help but blush at their clasped hands. The two run together, hands clasp tightly as they go to the entrance. The ticket counter verifies their tickets and gives them their admittance bracelets. Yerim is bouncing in anticipation.

“Oh, why are ours red and not blue?” Yerim asks, looking at her wrist as she and Hyejoo walk in.

“Red is for fast passes.” Hyejoo answers.

“Fast passes?” Yerim tilts her head.

“It means we don’t have to queue.” Yerim gapes in awe, her eyes wide in wonder.

Hyejoo laughs and flicks her chin lovingly. “Okay, which ride do you wanna go on first?”

Yerim scans the park and points at the swing ride. “That one! The spinning, swingy thing.”

“...The swing carousel…?” Hyejoo asks teasingly.

Yerim hums. “Hmm, I don’t think that’s what it’s called.”

“And spinning, swingy thing is?” Hyejoo laughs as she asks.

Yerim shoves her shoulder playfully in response. “Shut up, let’s just go.”

Yerim tugs Hyejoo along to the queue for those with fast passes and the operator lets them in. They place their bags with the operator and look for empty seats. Hyejoo finds two, right next to each other and offers Yerim the one on the outside. Yerim squeals and gets on, Hyejoo helping her fasten the safety.

“You’re gonna love this, I think.” Yerim’s grin is almost blinding. Hyejoo walks over to the other seat and gets in, fastening the safety for herself. They wait patiently as other riders fill up the seats.

Then, the ride starts up. It rises slowly and the spinning is still calm. As it moves higher, the spinning gets faster. Then Yerim feels the wind rushing through her hair and she throws her arms up as the ride spins incredibly fast, moving up and down as well. Hyejoo is clutching the rails on the other hand, feeling a little scared at the speed. But she doesn’t tell Yerim, not wanting to ruin her fun.

Yerim laughs loudly and Hyejoo relaxes a bit at the sight.

“That was so much fun!” Yerim yells happily as they grab their bags and leave the ride. “It was so fast! And the wind was amazing! Oh my God, the guy in front of me dropped his shoe too! I couldn’t stop laughing!”

“Yeah, that was funny, he was cursing the whole time. I hope he gets his shoe back though.” Hyejoo laughs along, walking next to Yerim. “Now, where do you wanna go next?”

“You choose!” Yerim shouts, excitement radiating off her.

Hyejoo hums in consideration. “Okay...I wanna play the...bumper cars.”

“YES!” Hyejoo laughs at Yerim’s excitement and pulls her to the bumper cars. They go through the fast pass and quickly choose their cars. Yerim finds a purple one and makes a beeline for it, Hyejoo settles for a black one.

The operator turns on the cars and Hyejoo immediately drives to Yerim, bumping into her car. “Hey!” Yerim squawks but lets out a gleeful laugh. Hyejoo laughs along with Yerim and they spend the entire length of the game chasing each other and crashing into the other’s car.

“Now, what should we do?”

“Let’s get cotton candy!” Hyejoo nods at the suggestion and Yerim’s smile grows bigger. “I’m buying!” Yerim runs off to the stand and Hyejoo chases after her. By the time Hyejoo catches her, Yerim has already bought two sticks of cotton candy. A pink one and a white one, both in the shape of a heart.

She offers the white one to Hyejoo and Hyejoo takes it, thanking her softly. They walk around, eating the sweet treat as they look for another ride. Yerim gasps suddenly, “Let’s go on that!” She points at the viking ship ride and turns to Hyejoo excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

Hyejoo nods and leads them to the entrance. They wait for the current ride to end then the operator lets them in, they put their bags with them and bound up the steps to the farthest part of the ride, the very end of the ship.

Yerim is shaking excitedly in her seat, waiting for the ride to fill up. Hyejoo clutches her thighs nervously, scared of how high the ride will be. Yerim suddenly notices her nervous figure and gently grabs her hand, holding it tightly as the ride starts up.

The swinging is slow at first, you can barely tell the ride is moving. Then it starts to get faster and the boat swings higher. Hyejoo squeezes her eyes shut and Yerim hugs her. Yerim is having fun but she also wants Hyejoo to feel safe. Yerim doesn’t scream or throw her arms up in the air the whole ride, instead choosing to hold Hyejoo the whole time.

She doesn’t know why but her heartbeat is going a mile a minute, but she doesn’t think it’s because of the adrenaline rush.

《《《《 》》》》

The two girls are currently sitting on a bench, eating cheese tteokbokki as they watch people walk around. They’re sharing a pair of earbuds as they listen to some IU, Yerim humming along to the tune of _BBIBBI_.

“I didn’t think you were afraid of heights.” Yerim suddenly says.

“I’m not.” Hyejoo denies before taking another bite of tteokbokki,

Yerim hums in disagreement. “Hmm, you were on the viking ship. Guess we won’t be riding the roller coaster then.”

Hyejoo snaps her gaze to Yerim, eyebrows furrowed. “Why not?”

“Cause you’re scared.” Yerim answers, then takes a bite of tteokbokki.

Hyejoo crosses her arms. “Am not. I could definitely ride the roller coaster.”

“Hyejoo-yah, you don’t have to.” Yerim tells her, her voice soft.

“I want to.”

Yerim rolls her eyes and sighs. “Okay. But! I will hold your hand.”

Hyejoo is silent. “...Fine.” But she reluctantly agrees though she is secretly grateful (obviously Yerim can’t know that).

“Now, come on. Let’s go play some games before we go on the roller coaster.” Yerim stretches her hand out for Hyejoo to take.

Hyejoo takes the outstretched palm and Yerim helps her up. They clean up the bench, throwing away their trash before running over to the game stands. “Let’s try...the ball toss. Easiest game.” Yerim suggests.

Hyejoo shakes her head and tuts. “Deceptively easy.” Yerim rolls her eyes and pulls her to the stand. They pay their fees and the worker gives them five balls each.

Yerim turns to Hyejoo and narrows her gaze. “You’re going down.”

Hyejoo laughs. “No way in hell.” Needless to say, the two are competitive. But Yerim wins in the end. She chooses a cute, soft watermelon hat as her prize and forces Hyejoo to wear it. Hyejoo feigns annoyance but smiles at Yerim’s glee as she takes pictures of Hyejoo.

“Okay, come on. Let’s go. Basketball?” Hyejoo asks and Yerim nods happily. They walk over to the basketball stand and pay their fees. They have to take turns but that doesn’t stop their competitiveness.

Unfortunately, both of them are very bad at basketball and both end up in a tie. The worker gives them a small bag of sweets as a consolation prize and the two girls laugh at their lack of skills. “Yoongi-sunbae would demolish this game. He was the shooting guard back at his high school.”

“You guys went to the same school?” Hyejoo questions, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Yerim shakes her head. “No, Jimin-sunbae told me. He said that all the girls would come to watch him play.”

Hyejoo snickers. “Ooh, Mr. Popular, huh?”

“Yeah…” Yerim laughs.

Hyejoo’s gaze shifts to something behind Yerim and she gasps. “Hey, look! Darts! I love playing darts. Let’s go.” Hyejoo tugs Yerim along to the darts stand, paying their fee after they get there. Yerim is very bad at darts, so she loses quickly. But Hyejoo is surprisingly good.

Yerim is impressed at how easily Hyejoo wins, cheering her on the entire time. Hyejoo grins when the worker announces that she now holds the record for fastest time then she chooses her prize. She scans the prize board and selects a cute, soft, pink squid hat. The worker takes it and hands it to her and Hyejoo immediately makes Yerim wear it.

“There, now we both have to wear squishy hats.” Hyejoo grins happily and takes out her phone, opening the front camera. She wraps an arm around Yerim, pulling her closer to her side. Yerim blushes at how close they are and she still doesn’t know why her heartbeat quickens. Yerim smiles at the camera as Hyejoo makes a kissy face, mimicking Yerim’s squid hat and snaps a picture.

“Perfect.” Hyejoo says before pocketing her phone.

“Ready for the roller coaster now?” Yerim asks teasingly with her cheeks still pink, bumping their shoulders playfully.

“...Yes.” Hyejoo chokes out. Yerim grins at her nervousness and grabs her hand so they can walk to the roller coaster. Hyejoo moves in small steps, trying to stall but they still arrive at the ride’s entrance too soon. The employee lets them in and they put away their bags and hats.

They wait for a few minutes and Hyejoo takes that time to build up her courage. The few minutes feel fleeting as Yerim tugs her over to the very front of the ride, leading her in. Yerim sits next to her and an employee comes to fasten the safety.

Hyejoo grips the safety rails and squeezes her eyes shut. Yerim smiles at her and gingerly takes her hand, intertwining their fingers as the roller coaster starts to move. The roller coaster, much like the other rides, starts off slow at first but rather than a build up of speed, its increase is spontaneous and surprising.

Hyejoo grips Yerim’s hand even tighter and Yerim laughs. Yerim lifts her free hand up and screams in joy. Once they reach the highest point of the ride, it slows down, as if building anticipation.

Slowly. Slowly. Then the drop is instantaneous.

Yerim lets out a scream of joy and Hyejoo lets out a scream of terror. Fortunately, the ride soon comes to an end and so does Hyejoo’s agony. Yerim is laughing the entire time, Hyejoo’s legs are shaking as they walk off the platform and on to the safety of the ground. Hyejoo immediately falls to her knees and clutches the ground.

“I told you, you didn’t have to ride it.” Yerim tells her as she grabs their belongings.

“Shhhhh. I’m embracing the Earth. I love you so much, gravity.” Yerim doubles over in laughter and Hyejoo pouts at her teasing.

Yerim grabs her hand and attempts to pull her away. “Come on, let’s goooo. I wanna go to the photo booth!”

Hyejoo sighs and follows. “Okay...but can we go ride the ferris wheel after?”

Yerim turns to her and gives Hyejoo her stuff as she answers. “Of course! It’s already night and I bet the view will be gorgeous.”

“Yup. Now let’s go to the photobooth.” They walk off to the small photo booth nearby and enter, sitting next to each other as Yerim starts the machine.

Hyejoo is still pouting when they’re about to take the first picture so Yerim decides to do something. She waits for the countdown as she prepares to make her move.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Yerim surges to leave a quick peck on Hyejoo’s cheek just as the camera flashes. Hyejoo’s eyes widen in surprise and she lets out a small gasp but she doesn’t say anything.

For the next few pictures, the two wear matching blushes on their cheeks and shy smiles.

Then Hyejoo thinks of something for the last picture so she waits for the countdown as well.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Yerim lets out a gasp as Hyejoo leaves a kiss on her cheek and the camera flashes, capturing the image. Hyejoo laughs after she moves back and tugs her out of the booth. They wait outside as the pictures are printing.

What comes out is two long strips of the eight pictures they took. Four pictures per strip. The two blush again as they see the pictures with the cheek kisses. Hyejoo takes the strip where she kisses Yerim and Yerim takes the strip with the picture of her kissing Hyejoo. They clutch the pictures to their chest and walk off to the direction of the ferris wheel, side by side. So close that their hands continuously knock against each other.

Yerim braves herself and clasps their hands but Hyejoo is the one to intertwine their fingers. They share twin blushes and matching smiles as they arrive at the ferris wheel. The operator opens up a carriage and they step inside.

Yerim takes out her camera as they slowly move up, modifying her settings for a night shot. The ferris wheel is slow, unlike all the other rides meant to pump adrenaline. The ferris wheel is relaxing and calming, the perfect end to their night.

Slowly but surely, they reach the top and the wheel stops. Hyejoo looks out the window to look at the view and Yerim points her camera at her.

_Click._

Hyejoo turns to Yerim at the sound and laughs.

_Click._

Hyejoo shows off her adorable smile and poses for the camera.

_Click._

Then the grin disappears and is replaced with a look of...fondness. Yerim exhales softly at the sight of a fond smile and loving eyes.

_Click._

The ride begins again after that and Yerim lowers her camera. She opens the gallery to look at the pictures. As she looks through them, she thinks of the theme of the competition again.

 _‘Euphoria. Something that brings you happiness. Something you love.’_ And when Yerim stops at the last picture, she sees Hyejoo in front of bright lights and the night sky with her fond smile and loving eyes looking directly at Yerim, staring into her lense, Yerim can’t help but think to herself.

_‘This picture is perfect.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy im back with another update!! first thank u to everyone for patiently waiting  
> also thank u to loppu for being the best beta ever, not only editing my work but also keeping me company and encouraging with this 12k chapter ! i wanna wish u all a happy new year and i hope u enjoyed this chapter ^-^ !!
> 
> also loppu made a carrd !! so i'll be linking both of our carrds instead of our twitters from now on, our twitters are both linked in our carrds !  
> carrds:  
> [bunbun !!](https://rotisbubu.carrd.co/)  
> [loppu !!](https://loppunim.carrd.co/)  
> 


End file.
